My Father's secrets
by tashromona
Summary: It's been three years since Naru/Oliver and Lin returned to England. While they were gone Mai has a massive power spike and starts to look into her family's past for anyone who can help her. Does have lemons! LinXMai NaruXYasu.
1. Where oh where is Mai

I own nothing! writing for fun. All rights and privileges go to there Funimation and ani plex.

* * *

Lin's p.o.v.

* * *

It's been almost a month since Naru and I have reopened SPR. We found phone numbers and addresses for all the irregulars.

But no Mai.

I have stared at the screen of my laptop for the last 48 hours and still have not found any records, newspaper articles, phone numbers, or addresses containing any information about Mai.

"Well, she couldn't have just vanished," I told myself getting more and more frustrated by the second. I had asked all the irregulars except Yasu if they had any contact with Mai after Noll and I had left. So far none of them had and Yasu's phone was still off, thanks to it being close to the end of the college semester. He had been taking his final tests of the term.

Out of the blue Noll screams from his office for "Tea".

I remove myself from my desk and head to the kitchenette to make Noll his damn tea. I walk into Noll's office and hand him his tea.

Noll looks up from his book. "Have you heard back from Yasu yet?" Noll questions me with his usual blank face.

"No, not yet," I state blankly.

"If you don't hear from him by two p.m. call him again," Noll tells me coldly. "I will," I say while turning around to head back to my laptop.

Two o'clock finally comes I pick up the phone and dial Yasu number again. "I really hope he can tell me where Mai is."

The phone rings three times before I hear a 'Hello.' "Yasu its Lin, I was wondering if you would be interested in working for SPR again?"

Yasu was shocked to hear Lin's voice on the line. But he said. "Sure Lin. I'll come back but I can only be part time. I still have one more year of college left. But summer I'm free."

Lin: "That's fine I know you and Naru had that setup years ago as well. So it shouldn't be a problem. Yasu have you kept in contact with Mai at all while Noll and I were in England? She's the only one I can not seem to find."

Yasu: "Yeah about Mai... She had a major power spike awhile back and the last I spoke to her; some old friends of her dads were helping her learn to control them."

Lin: "She did! Why didn't she call Noll or I for help?"

Yasu: "She did. She called everyone. None returned any of the calls and she was told Naru and yourself we're on a case. So she didn't want to intrude on it."

Lin: "Do you have any way of contacting her?"

Yasu: "Sometimes she emails me. She says she never gets cell reception where she is. Last time I heard from her was maybe a month or two ago. I can try emailing her to tell her you're looking for her."

Lin: "Where is she?"

Yasu: "I know she's been studying with the Ming family. Where I really don't know."

Lin: "Ming that's a Chinese family name. Do you know any of their first name's?"

Yasu: "Yawl I think is the son's name. I do know that they were friends of her father's. Mai started looking into her family's past after the spike. Her dad had died when she was young. So she didn't remember much about him."

Lin: "Ming Yawl. That name sounds familiar. (Is Mai in China?) Yasu did you do any research on the Ming's?"

Yasu: "Yeah. They own an international trade company. There a distinguished Chinese family. Well, know for their fine china, and silk trading."

Lin: "Yasu when can you start working here again?"

Yasu: "Day after tomorrow."

Lin: "Great. Can you bring the research you have on the Ming's with you?"

Yasu: "Sure Lin. Do you think Mai's in trouble?"

Lin: "No no. But I think I might know the family that's helping her. Yasu what happened when Mai had her power spike?"

Yasu: "That's a long story to tell over the phone and I know Naru will wanna hear it too. So I'll tell you both when I come to the office."

Lin: "Alright Yasu see you soon."

Yasu: "See ya later Lin."

As soon as I hung up the phone Noll appeases in my office. Lin have you got a hold of Yasu yet.

"I just got off the phone with him. Apparently, Mai had a power spike while we were gone. So she looked for help in her family's past. Mainly her father's past."

Noll acts like he can't believe what he's hearing and asks.

"Why didn't she contact us or Takigawa? Hell, even Miss Matsuzaki could of at the least given her the charm to help her." I interrupted his rant by stating. "I know, I asked thoughts the same questions. But Yasu said she did. She called us first but we were on a case. The others never returned her phone calls."

Naru was livid, to say the least. He couldn't help but feel responsible for Mai's powers spiking. Lin didn't know but the office had told him of Mai's calls. But he said for them to tell her we were too busy to respond.


	2. Yasu's return

I own nothing! Just writing for fun. All rights and privileges go to their articles FUNimation and aniplex.

Lemon on this page smiles evilly you've been warned!

* * *

Yasu p.o.v.

I walked into SPR not know what to expect. The first thing I noticed was no Mai. I couldn't help but frown I really missed Mai and SPR would not be the same without her. Lin heard the bell so he was standing in the main lounge when I looked up. He looked at the empty desk then at me. He face had longing written all over it. "I know. The atmosphere is so different without her." While Lin is talking Naru emerges from his office.

"Did you manage to get a hold of Mai?" Was all Naru said not even looking at me?

I hesitantly said, "Yes actually I did. She was surprised to hear you came back to Japan. She said it sounded like you guys were swamped with cases in England."

Lin spoke before Naru could get the chance. "Is she alright?" 'I couldn't help but smile at the way Lin was acting I knew he liked her.' So I replied. "Yeah, she said she was excelling at her training with her powers. So even if she has another power spike she should be just fine."

Naru rolled his eyes and said, "Is she coming back to work or not?" "She said she still has skills to master. But she could return to Japan within a month or two." I told him.

Naru scowled. "A month or two. What is she learning that it would take her two months to master? Well now that I think about it. It is Mai." He shrugged his shoulders after answering his own question.

Lin shot Naru a glare and asked. "What is she studying and where is she?" I scratched my head and answered. "Well, I confirmed that she is in China. The 'what is she studying? She said you would have to see to believe it. There's one other thing she mentioned."

"Which is?" Naru asked. I could tell he was starting to get bored. "She said that when she comes back she won't be coming back alone..." I watched as Lin's eyes widened. Obviously not liking this and assuming the worst. She said. "Yawl is coming with her to see how she applies her new skills out in the field." A nervous silence fell over them.

Naru's eyes narrow. "No." Was all he had to say to that. Lin intervened him. "Hold on Naru if this Yawl is the man I think he is he may be of some use as a backup member." 'It surprised me that Lin would say that based on the way he's eyes widened I didn't think he liked the idea so much.' "Mai said he just be an observer unless we needed him," I said trying to help Lin persuade Naru.

Naru really didn't like this, but if it brought his little tea maker back. He decided to endure it. "Fine but he has to do as I say just like any of my other employees." He then stood and went back into his office.

* * *

Lin p.o.v.

I was happy that the only person I came to really care for was returning. But I wasn't so sure of Ming Yawl. I have a pretty good idea who this person is and what he could do but had never seen him use magic first hand. I had sent one of my shikies to check up on Mai. But it had not returned back to me yet. I was starting to worry.

Three hours had gone by.

When my shiki had final returned. But was not alone there was someone else's shiki with him. It hovered just below my shoulders. Bowed its head and said, "**Hello you must be master Lin am I correct?"** You are, but who do you belong to? I ask it kind of shocked. "**Why I am mistress Mai's shiki Rin. She told me to tell you that she is just fine and can't wait to see you once more. If you need to speak to her you can send me back with any message you have. It's much faster than emails. She said for now I 'am to serve both of you. Master Lin."**

"Well, that was kind of your mistress," I said to it with a smile. "I can't believe what I'm seeing Mai has a shiki that is willingly serving her," I say out loud to myself.** "****Excuse me master Lin may I rest with your shiki on the couch?"** Rin said sweetly. "Rin do you mind if I ask you some questions?" She nods her head and says,"**I can answer anything you ask as long as it stays with you master Lin."** I liked Mai's shiki.

I asked. "What are you a spirit or a demon?"

**Rin replied, "I'm a raccoon demon."**

Lin: "How many shiki does you mistress have?"

**Rin: "She has three for now. Myself a raven demon and a spider demon."**

Lin: "Are any of you bound to Mai or are you all willing?"

**Rin: "I 'am willing. The others are bound. Sebastian the raven and Claude the spider they were butlers. That would grant wishes of death or destruction in exchange for people's souls. But something happened to them and they started killing people for no reason. So they had to be stopped. Sebastian came to mistress on his own and asked her to binned him. Claude was forced."**

I could do nothing but look awestruck at what was being told to me. Never had a demon _**asked**_ to be bound to any onmyouji before. Now I was really looking forward to seeing Mai again. Rin was still waiting for me to ask the one question that was on everyone's mind. **_What kind of powers does Mai posses?_** But I couldn't be a bad host. So I looked at Rin and said. "Rin please come and meet my shiki."

Four of my shiki stared at Rin. It was my six-tailed fox shiki En who moved over for Rin to rest with them. "Rin I"d like you to meet my shiki. The one to your right is En. Next to him is my bear shiki named Ryuu." Then I motioned to the back of the couch. This is Rae." Rae was a snake demon that was bright green with yellow eyes. "Next to Rae is Ting." Ting was a tiger demon. "Then I said, to your left is Nie a wolf demon." Nie had gray fur and deep blue eyes.

Rin looked at all of them one by one while I was introducing them to her. She bowed her head and said.**It's very nice to meet you all.** She said then laid down to rest. I smiled when my shiki accepted Rin. I looked at them all and said, "Rest now all of you. I may need you all tomorrow. We will be talking to a man tomorrow about a haunting at his home. He thinks his wife may be possessed by a murderer spirit." Rin quickly rose up from the couch and turned to me. "**I should tell mistress Mai of your case. She may have a dream of your case that could help you master Lin."** "In a bit, you may go to her but rest for a little bit now," I said to Rin. Rin went and settled down back into her spot next to En and Nie.

* * *

Naru p.o.v

I can't believe I have to wait a month or two to have a good tea maker again. He thought. 'What could Mai be learning in China that Lin couldn't teach her here? I should demand Mai's email address from Yasu and email her a plane ticket back right now.' I could have my tea in four hours time from when she boards the plane. 'Well, it is my fault for not taking her phone call eight months ago.' I'll put this aside for now because I still had something I needed to do.

'I realized that I had feelings for Yasu when we left Japan. What would he say, though? He'll probably just laugh at me and not believe a word of what I'm saying. I have to tell him, but just how to say it to make him see I mean it?'

He thought this over for an hour. Then decided just to do what he does best. "Be Blunt."

He stood from his desk and walked over to the door. Took in a calming breath then opened the door and yelled.

"Yasu, My office now, and I need Tea!"

* * *

Yasu p.o.v.

Start of Lemon!

I made Naru's tea quickly and knocked on the door to Naru's office. "ENTER!" Was yelled through the door. I hesitatingly open the door and stepped inside. Naru motioned for me to come closer and to close the door behind me. "You wanted to see me?" I ask nervously. "Yes, Yasu. I want to know the truth. Are you or are you not gay Yasuhara?" My mouth went dry as my replied. "I'm bisexual," I admit to him.

"Yasu as you know Ms. Hara and Mai both had feelings for me that I could not return. Yasu may I try something on you?" Naru asked while he came up towards me from around his desk. What he did next shocked me to death. He kissed me while pushing me into the chair behind me. I blushed a tomato red color as Naru leaned his body to mine. Naru released my lips and asked, "Well Yasu can I?" Naru asked me once more. I nodded. But I looked at him and said. "Okay, but none can know about this. In less we get serious." "I agree," Naru stated with lust in his voice as his mouth came to mine once more.

It was a light kiss that turned passionate as I slide my arms around Naru's back. In no time I felt myself get hard as a rock from Naru's well-toned body being up against mine. I felt Naru's hands run down my chest to my nether region. I was surprised at how far he wanted to take this as he stripped me of my pants. Naru moves off my lap and started to kneel in front of the chair I was sitting in. I knew what he wanted so I stood and let my pants fall to my feet. Then I sat back down in the chair and leaned back. Naru did not hesitate to take the tip of my cock in his mouth. He licked and sucked it then let his tongue go down the shaft.

I was having trouble grasping the fact that I was having Naru suck me. 'Oh, but did it feel good.' My hips started to buck into Naru's mouth signaling my need for Naru to go faster. Soon I released my seed into Naru's mouth. Naru swallowed my seed. Then as I came back to my senses I grabbed Naru's pants and undid them while Naru was standing in from of me. I began repaying Naru as I suck Naru's balls and shaft. Naru didn't feel my finger go into him.

Naru's breathing was coming in short raspy breaths as I sucked and fingered him. When I stopped Naru wined from the loss of contact from my fondling hand and mouth. I stood up and pulled Naru into a kiss as I laid him back onto his desk and took Naru's pants off completely. I position myself at Naru's entrance. I look up at his face. Naru nodded and I gently inserted my head into Naru's virgin hole.

Naru yelped in pain and I slowly moved into him and kissed his tears away. I kept my slow pace until Naru moaned. I slide in and out of Naru and rubbed his member till Naru released his seed and in two more thrust I did as well inside of Naru. Naru kissed me hard still panting. "Well, am I your boyfriend now?" I asked Naru. "Do you want to be?" Was Naru's reply. "Yes stupid," I said then kissed Naru again. "Then you are," Naru said with a smile then went to clean himself in the bathroom off of his office.

* * *

Lin p.o.v.

I was starting the paperwork for their next case. When I heard moaning for Noll's office. 'So, he final made his move on Yasu.' I thought to myself as I grabbed the Febreze from the kitchen and sprayed it on the couches in the sitting room. "Well, I hope this removes the smell of sex," I say to myself while going back into my office with the spray in hand. I told the shikis to move and then sprayed the couch and air.


	3. A case without Mai

I own nothing. All rights and privileges belong to the creators.

* * *

General P.o.v.*************

They are all on the highway heading to SPR's first case without Mai. All of the irregulars are hesitant to embark on this case. Because normally Mai would have had a dream giving them more incite than just what the homeowner knew.

* * *

Monk's p.o.v.*******************

"Naru is sure grumpy today isn't he?" Ayako commented on the road to the house. "Yeah got that right, did you see his face when we pulled up? What a scowl that was," I said while watching the road. "I have to agree," John said from the backseat. Yasu looked at John and added. "Lin even looks like he's ready to kill someone. But that's because he is just missing Mai really bad and because I was deemed the worst tea maker ever. So Naru's been making him make his tea."

Ayako spun in the passenger seat and looked at Yasu. "That's not all it is. I think he's upset about Naru ignoring Mai's calls for help. If Lin would have found out that Mai needed him, he would have come back to help Mai. Naru did it on purpose if you ask me for my opinion on that matter." They all just sat there deep in thought. Then I spoke up. "Your right old hag," I was then smacked with her purse.' "He would have come to help her or flown her to him in England," I say as I rubbed the sore spot on my now bruised head.

"Don't tell Naru or Hara this. But Lin was really starting to like Mai after the church incident. The Vlad case came and that's when he started seeing more of her. Did you know when they worked late together they would go out to dinner with each other?" Ayako told the group.

"Really I had no idea," John stated.

"I did," Yasu admitted and then continued to tell us more of what he knew. "Did you guys know that she fell out of love with Naru a year before they left. Mai also spent the night with Lin the morning Naru and him were leaving for London. He even kissed her quickly at the airport when he thought no one was looking."

**"****No Way****!"** Ayako and I said in shock.

"Yep, I saw them," Yasu admitted.

No one knew quite what to say to that or they were just lost in their own thoughts. So we all sat there in silence for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

Yasu's p.o.v.***********

They arrive at the house around one o-clock. Naru automatically orders Monk, John, and himself to go set up equipment. While he and Lin interview the wife who might be possessed by the spirit of a local murderer. Ayako was told to walk through with Masako to try to sense any spirits.

We were all tired from caring all the equipment up to the finished attic. But we press on knowing that if we don't Naru will throw a fit. Just as we put the last monitor up Naru and Lin walk in, "you can stop now the only thing they need is an exorcism on the wife then we can leave." Needless everyone but John was pissed. But we did as we were told and packed everything back up.

When we got outside my phone started going off like mad. I took one look at it and answered quickly. "Mai what's up! It's great to hear your voice…" I was cut off after that by Mai saying Naru and Lin needed help they were being trapped in the second bedroom by a ghost/demon. I screamed for Monk and Ayako who listened to what Mai had told me. Then they both took off into the house and told me to stay put.

An hour later they came out victorious but competently drained of all their strength. The only one that was fine was Naru. The rest had cuts on them and were covered in sweat.

Monk gave me his keys while asking. "You drive right?" "Yeah," I replied. "Good let's go home." Then climbed into the passenger seat. Naru drove the van while Lin slept in the passenger seat as well. Naru couldn't get over it. They had got conned. The husband was the one possessed the whole time. He could have kicked himself for not seeing it. That poor van Monk said. "I'm shocked it doesn't wine and sputter from the way he drives it."

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.*******************

I am finally getting my awakening ceremony, which will set the last of my powers free. I finally will be able to summon all her powers together and now I'll be able to use my powers at full strength. To be honest I just want to go home to Koujo. 'But does he still love me or will he let me go?' That's my worst fear. I put on the white robe and walked out the door with my head held high with pride.

* * *

Lin's p.o.v.

All the equipment had just been put away and everyone's was getting ready to head home. Well everyone but me, who Naru has to type up the report for this last case. I notice that Rin is missing. I asked Ting and En where Rin had went. They told me about Mai's awakening ceremony that was taking place tonight. I quickly write a note and take out the necklace I had made for her and give them to Ting then sent him with the necklace and a note to Mai.

Ting rushes out to Mai as fast as he can. He makes it for the very end of the ceremony as soon as she steps out of the circle Ting headed right to her with the necklace and note in his mouth.

* * *

Mai"s P.o.v.

I smile at Koujo's tiger shiki and takes the items from him while sending him a mental 'Thank you'. The necklace was a beautiful white gold warding charm with Koujo's family seal on the back. I then opened the note. It reads...

Hello my cherished one,

I hope you have a wonderful night. Tonight the moon hangs for only you. I can not wait to see you. Thanks for saving this lonely man this afternoon. I miss you so much. Come home to me my love I'm waiting for you.

All my love,

Your Koujo.

I wiped away the tears that had fallen and put his necklace on. Then told Ting to tell Koujo I'd be back in a week and that I loved him. Ting bowed and speed back to his master.

* * *

Lin's p.o.v.

I was impatiently waiting for Ting's return. When I saw my shiki and Mai's shiki come in through the wall I asked them what she said. Rin replied, "she cried and told Ting to tell you she'll be home in a week and that she loves you so much Koujo." I smiled brightly. My love was coming home.

I decided that I would just to sleep in my office it was already passed midnight and I really did not have the energy to safely drive home. So I text Noll that I was staying at the office tonight, then took out the blanket that we kept in the closet. It still smelled like Mai from all the times she had fallen asleep at the office and I covered her up with it.

I fell right to sleep on the couch in my office cuddled up with her blanket.

* * *

Naru p.o.v. Lemon!

"Damn, he's staying there again!" I mumbled while flipping my the phone shut. 'That's the third time this week. Something was diffidently going on with Lin. Of lately he's been tossing and turning in bed or sleeping at the office.'

'Screw it I'll see if Yasu wants to come over.' I flip open my phone and hit three on the speed dial put it to my ear and waits. "Hello, babe" was heard from the other side of the line. "Hey I'm all alone again could you come over?" I asked Yasu. Yasu in his playful voice replied. "Babe be there in twenty." "I'll be waiting," I replied. Then hung up the phone and ran to the shower, to clean up for Yasu.

Yasu arrived five minutes early. He used his key and let himself in. He heard the shower running. A smile appeared on his face. He stripped quickly and quietly slides behind Naru in the shower.

When I was washing my manhood another hand appeared and starts to need the soap into the hairs above my now hardening manhood. I couldn't help but moan for Yasu.

"Yaassuu," was the last thing I could say through the deep kiss I was pulled into. I loved the way Yasu's tongue danced with mine. Yasu continued to tease me till I pushed him against the wall. My hand found Yasu's very hard member. I went down on Yasu taking Yasu's ball sack into my mouth and began play with it using my tongue. Yasu groaned and ran his fingers through my wet hair. I began to finger Yasu. "Noll take me please!" Yasu pleaded with lust in his voice. I granted his plea as I turned him around made him bend at the waist.

I inserted myself into his rectum and heard him moan as I began pumping in and out of him. He was so tight that it didn't take long for me reach my end inside of him. As I pulled my now satisfied member out of him I saw the white liquid on the floor of the shower. "You really enjoyed me taking you didn't you." I huskily whispered into his ear. He stood up straight and turned to me. "You know you love me." He said pulling me into a hug under the shower head. The warm water cascaded down on our now tired bodies.

We stayed like that for a few minutes then retired to my bedroom. I fell asleep that night tangled in Yasu's embrace.


	4. Lin's Memories

I own Nothing! I would like to thank everyone who has Followed or Favorited my story so far :). I'm sorry if I mess up a little. I haven't written a story in every long time. So if the story changes a little from time to time its just me making corrections or fighting to get the next chapter to post. K on with the chapter...

* * *

Lin p.o.v.

I can't help but smile. Mai would be getting off the plane in three hours. I hope she remembers the night before I left. I know I can't forget it.

Flashback***** Warning Lemon!

Mai was helping me pack my thing up at my apartment. My flight was at eleven tomorrow afternoon. I'm glad Gene will be final put to rest. But I can't help but not want to go back. Then I start debating weather or not I should tell her my feelings or not .I know she had feelings for Noll but she said thoughs feelings were long gone. 'I'm such a chicken. I have to tell her. I couldn't bear it if we did come back one day to find her married to another man.'

An image of another man holding Mai around her waist. With her press to his chest and her head laying on the mans shoulder. Had poped into my head and my blood started to boil in me. 'I can't let that happen. So I swallowed my worries and looked to the now women that was standing in front of a pile of my suits putting them in garment bags then into the suitcase next to the stack of suits.

Mai and I had become so close over the years. She was now eighteen. With long brown hair. Sparkling honey brown eyes and that smile that brighten anyone's bad mood. She had filled out nicely. She looked like she could be a runway model.

I open my mouth but was interrupted when Mai said, "Lin can we talk for a minute? There's something I need to tell you." I came closer to her. "Of course you could always tell me anything Mai." Mai looked into my eyes and said, "Lin I'm in love with you."

Those words, those wonderful words put my body in motion. I closed the distance between us wrapped my arms around her waist. Never breaking eye contact with her and said. "I was just about to tell you the same thing." I brushed my lips over her's. When her lips responded to mine by deepening the kiss. She moaned into the kiss giving me the chance I needed. My tongue went to explore her open mouth. Before either one of them knew it we were out of breath and had to pull apart for air.

After we had cot up and started to breathe normally again. My arms where still holding her tight to my chest. She looked into my eyes again and I said. "Mai I don't know how long I'll be gone for but I promise you I'll come back to you once my contract with Noll's parents is up in four years."

I was afraid to let go of Mai. Her eyes had widened when I told her that I could not return without Noll for four years. Thanks to that stupid contract with the Davis's. Mai seemed to be debating in her head whether or not she could do this.

Then she shook her head and said. "Lin I can wait for you. But if were going to wait. I expect you to come see me if you ever get a vacation and I get to call you Koujo." I smiled then nodded. Then she stood on her tip toes and kissed me.

This time, we ended up on my bed. She was under me. I kissed from Mai's lips down her jaw to the crook of her neck. She moaned when I hit a sweet spot on her neck. I smiled to myself and kept nibbled at that spot on her neck. I could feel Mai start to breath heaver.

One of my hands came up under her shirt and started to knead on her left beast. I found her hard nipple and rubes it between my fingers through her bra. Never stopping nibbling her neck. As my other hand lifted up her shirt. She sat up a little so I could remove her shirt and unclasp her bra. 'Kami did I want this woman.' I told myself.

With the top of her body now freed from any coverings. I let my eyes drank in the site of Mai's swollen breast. She was rose colored from her checks to her breast. I looked into her eyes seeing the love and lust she had for me swirling in her honey colored orbs. She nodded her head and was thanked when both my hands started kneading her beasts as I kissed her lips. I kissed down her neck to the valley of her breast. Then I took her right nipple into my mouth.

Mai let out a mild groan for me. As I licked and sucked at her nipples going back and forth between her to soft mounds. I could feel her small hands roaming my back through my dress shirt. HI quickly removed it over my head, so she could run her fingers down my toned muscular chest to the tip of my penis that was at the top of my pants. She unbuttoned them and reserved a groan as a thank you.

"Mai if we go any further I won't be able to stop myself from taking you," I said in a low voice full of passion and lust.

I remembered her reply was to unzipped my pants and rub the head of my very large man hood. I moaned and removed her skirt, and panties. Then I stood up to remove my pants and boxers. I lingered standing there letting both of their eyes take in the sight of each other's bodies. I turned and grabbed a condom from my dresser drawer. Then I turn back to Mai and dragged her down till she core was on the edge of my bed.

My large left hand held her right thigh in the air as the fingers on my right hand found the nub of nerves between her folds. I rubbed it gently till I heard Mai's moaning get louder.

That's when I put my tongue into her folds and started to lick and suck the nub of nerves. I inserted two of my long fingers into her core as she climaxed screaming my name. I slide my fingers in her feeling her walls tightening around my now thrusting fingers.

She moaned out. I need you Koujo! Please! With those words, I stood and slid her back completely on the bed. She spread her legs for me. So I crawled in between them and slide the condom on my now rock hard throbbing member. I line my head against her core. I kissed her as I thrust myself deep inside of her.

Breaking her barrier with my large thick manhood. I stilled myself once I was sheathed within her. I could feel her walls spamming from my entrance into her virgin core. So I remained still and waited for Mai. Mai's face showed that she wasn't into much pain. Thanks to me fingering her.

I remembered Mai rolled her hips to tell me to start thrusting. I pulled myself all the way out the genly back in a few times. When I saw no tears. I began to set a rhythm. Mai complied by rolling her hips with mine. I was so close to my peck. So I speed up my thrust and before to long Mai's walls clenched around my member sending both of us over the edge into the heavens. I laid myself down beside Mai and pulled her onto my chest.

"Lin I Need Tea!" Naru yells at me. With his head stuck into my office.

I snapped myself back to reality. 'Damn that's was a great memory.'

End Of Flashback******

* * *

Naru p.o.v.

I wonder what Lin is doing I don't hear any sound of the keys on his keyboard. I pop my head into Lin office. 'Oh, he's daydreaming.' I think with an evil gleam in my eyes. Then I took in a deep breath and yell.

"Lin I Need Tea!" With my head stuck into Lin's office door frame. When Lin jumps in his seat and glares at me. I turn and walk back to my office with a satisfied smirk on my face.

* * *

Lin p.o.v.

"Damn Noll and his stupid Tea. If I didn't know you would end up burning down the kitchen. I would tell you to make it yourself." I grumbled under my breath while making Noll his fifth cup of tea today. I headed to Noll's office. But stole a glance at the clock. 'An hour and a half more then I have to leave to pick up Mai.'

I open Noll's door placed his tea on the desk then left quick. 'I can't stand the smell of Noll's office. All I smell is sex and I haven't had sex since that wonderful night with Mai.' I think to myself, going into my own office. I sat behind my desk, but couldn't stop thinking about Mai.

"The afternoon I left with Noll was one of the hardest things I ever had to do."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in. I called out." The door opened to reveal Yasu standing there. "Hey, Lin are you leaving soon to pick up Mai?" He asked with a smile. "Yeah I'll be leaving in an hour. Why?" Yasu hesitantly replied. "Well Ayako and Boa-san have been calling asking if she was going to come to the office. Because they were going to come in to greet her." I looked up at Yasu and said. "I should be able to persuade her to do that," Yasu replied, "Ok I'll tell them she'll be stopping in." I nodded and Yasu walks back out of my office and to his desk to call the others.

'Well, I guess I'm not the only one who can't wait to see Mai. Thank goodness no one wants to go with me to pick her up. So I'll get to welcome her back properly. I just want to hold her in my arms again.' I think to myself.

I wait thirty minutes more than exited my office. "I can't take just sitting there anymore."

Yasu looked up at me and asked. "Are you heading out Lin?" "Yeah, there's an accident on the highway so it will take a little longer to get there than normal," I told the younger man. Yasu called out as I was heading out the door. "Okay be careful. See you in a bit." I nodded my head to Yasu and took my leave.

* * *

Yasu p.o.v.

As soon as Lin left I stood up and went to Noll's Office. Noll looked up at me. As he was on the phone with his mother. Noll covered the receiver and asked. "Did he leave yet?" I came around Noll's desk and started nibbling at Noll's neck and said, "Yes." Noll felt his body start to tremble. I pulled Noll's chair back away from his desk. Noll knew what I was going to do.

"I have to go, mum. I'll call you back in a bit." His voice betrayed him at the end thanks to my mouth finding his sweet spot on his neck.

Luella on the other end asked. "Oliver, is everything ok your voice is trembling?" "Yeah mum, I've really got to go now mum." His voice is now deep and full of lust.

"Oliver are you turned on!?" Luella screamed into the phone. "Sorry bye mum." He hung up the phone just as I took the head of Noll's member into my mouth.

"Damn Yasu, are you trying to get my mum to fly here just to check on me?" Noll said in between moans. Then the phone on Noll's desk started ringing. "Oh shit." Noll moaned out. He knew it was Luella calling back. I said, "Let me get that." I picked up the phone and said.

"I'm very sorry Mrs. Davis but Noll is busy right now." Every word was full of lust. "He'll call you back in an hour." I was playing with Noll's balls the enter time which was making him moan while I was on the phone with his mother. I hung up the phone and returned to sucking Noll's man hood. Till Noll released into my mouth. I swallowed Noll's seed.

Then I said. "I think you better call your mother back now."

* * *

Luella p.o.v.

I was blushing scarlet red. 'My son was in the throws of passion with that young man who answered the phone!' I thought to myself while sitting at my desk in my office.

"That means Noll is GAY! WHY DIDN'T HE NEVER TELL ME! If he would have told me I never would have pushed him to date all those stupid girls." I felt really guilty. "I hope he can forgive me for giving him such a bad time about his love life."

I got up from the desk and stepped out the door. Looked at my secretary and said. "I need for you to get me a plane flight to Japan as soon as you can." My secretary said, "Yes ma'am. Is everything alright? "Yes, everything is fine I just need to see my son," I told her.

Then I walked down the hall to my husband's office. I knock on the door once then stuck my head in. I looked at Martin and said, "We need to talk..."


	5. Mai's homecoming

I own Nothing!

* * *

Lin p.o.v.

I'm twenty minutes early to pick Mai up from the terminal. So I find a set that I can stare at the gate she's supposed to get off the plane at. Trying to finger out what I should say to her first that isn't "I missed you or I love you." That's all been said so many times before.

I was so deep in thought I never saw the plain pull in and passengers start to come through the door.

Mai smiled when she saw him sitting there lost in thought. She came up behind me and put her hands over my eyes and bangs. Using her best deep voice said, "Guess Who?" I started to laugh and turned in the chair so I could face her smiling face. "So did you miss me Koujo?" Mai asked. "Very single day Mai." Was my reply while I stood up and hugged her close to me.

* * *

Yawl p.o.v.

"So this is the man I have to battle for Mai with. He is cute. But I'm hot and rich. This is going to be fun." I told myself with a smile. I walked up to the couple holding each other. "Hello, there you must be Lin Koujo," I said in a friendly tone. "Yes, I'm and you must be Ming Yawl," Lin replied stretching out a hand for me to shake. I shake Lin's hand firmly saying, "It's nice to meet you. Mai never stopped talking about her SPR family."

"Mai we should go get our bags before they get lost," I stated with a smile still planted on my face.

Lin motioned for me to follow them to the baggage claim. With a hand on the swell of Mai's back to guide her next to him. "I see how possessive you are. That's fine you won't be staying at the hotel with us so I'll have her all to myself." I think to myself.

* * *

Mai p.o.v.

'I was surprised to see Yawl acting so calm. He had been trying to get me to break up with Koujo since his father told him what I can do. I wonder what he's planning. Yawl is a schemer and I know he's up to something. I'll have to sticks close to Koujo so Yawl won't get the chance to try something.' I tell myself.

We arrive at the baggage claim I go to grab up my red and gold suitcase. But Lin recognizes it and makes for it and grabs it off the belt before I can. "Thank you Koujo. I know it's really heavy." As we turn around we see Yawl is standing by the doors waiting for us.

Lin again takes the lead with one hand on the swell of my back and my bag in the other. He leads us to where he had parked his black limited Kia Optima. He hits a bottom on his keys to open the truck and unlock the doors. He puts our bags in the trunk.

Closes it just in time to see Yawl try to climb into the passenger seat. But when he opens the door I slipped inside and says. "Thanks for getting the door for me Yawl." Yawl retreats to the back door behind me. Since he and Lin are both so tall there is no room for Yawl's legs.

Lin gets into the driver's seat with a smirk on his face from my antics. Yawl calls out to Lin. "Can you take us to the Ootori hotel? I have a suite reserved for Mai and I."

That makes me spin in my seat to face him and says. "You should have asked me first before you made the reservation. I already made arrangements where I will be staying. Thank you." I say to Yawl in a stern voice. Yawl while he trying to look innocent. "I'm sorry Mai I did not realise you had. Where are you staying?" He asked me. "With my friend Ayako."

Lin knew it was a lie as soon as I said it. "She must not want Yawl to know where the apartment is that I found her." Lin thought to himself. He called out to Yawl who was pouting in the back seat. That they were in front of the hotel. Lin gets out of the car to get Yawl's bag from the trunk.

Yawl asks me one more time if I'm sure I don't want to join him. I tell him. " No thanks, Yawl. I'll call you when we have a case." I handed him one of SPR's business cards and said. "You'll need to come to this address. To meet up with the team and I when we leave for the case." He nodded his head and gets out of the car.

He and Lin have a starring match. Lin wins when a bellhop come up to Yawl to take his bag for him. Lin gets back into the car and smiles at me. "Well, that's better. What was he thinking?" He asks me. "Don't worry about him Koujo." I said and gave him a quick kiss before he pulled back onto the road to head to SPR.

* * *

Noll's p.o.v.**************

I was so pissed at Yasu for teasing me while I was on the phone with my mother. I'd been trying to get a hold of her for thirty minutes now and she's not answering. 'Shit, shit, shit.' I think to myself. 'Why isn't she answering at least scream at me or something? Don't keep not answering my calls.' I'm mentally freaking out. 'Did I give her a stroke? I have to call Martin.' I don't have a choice. The phone rings twice and I hears my father's voice. "Hello, dad."

Martin: Noll are you alright you sound upset son?

Noll: Dad did you talk to mum lately?

Martin: Yes. She just left my office. Why son?

Noll: It's nothing I just need to speak to her and she wasn't answering her phone.

Martin: Here I'll transfer you to her line. Take care son.

Noll: You too dad. "sweat drops"

The phone goes silent then rings twice. Hello, son. Luella said sweetly.

Noll: Mum are you alright? I know what you heard was probably a shock to you. I'm sorry that you had to...

Luella: Son, Son stop you don't have to apologise to me. I just wish you would have told me sooner. I push to you to go out with all those girls when you were here. I don't blame you if you're mad at me for what I did.

Noll: Mum I'm not mad at you. I should have told you the truth. But you kept talking about grandchildren and I got scared that you and Martin wouldn't accept me being gay.

Luella: Son. I don't care if you like men. The one that answered sounded very cute. How long have you been seeing him? She said with a sly smile.

I fell out of my chair at my mother's last comment. Getting off the floor and into my chair again. "His name is Yasuhara. We've only been seeing each other for two months. But we've known each other for the last five years. I explained to my mother.

Luella: Well he sounds like a very nice young man. I can't wait to meet him when I arrive tomorrow. I have to go sweetheart. I'll see you and Yasuhara tomorrow at two. Bye son. With that, the line went dead.

I was in utter shock. My mother wanted to meet Yasu and she'd be here. Tomorrow!

* * *

General p.o.v.***********

Yasu was greeting all the irregulars of SPR. That had come to see Mai.

Boa-san and Ayako came in first. They make themselves comfortable on the couches in the sitting room. Ayako turns to Monk while I went to make tea for everyone. Hey, "Monk do you smell that?" Monk swallowed his laughter and said. "Yep, it reeks of sex in there and the smell seems to get stronger as you get closer to Naru's office."

John and Masako walked through the door when Monk asked John and Masako the same question Ayako asked him. John almost fainted and Masako covered her face with her sleeve. Suddenly a hissing sound was heard from inside Naru's office and the smell was started to turn into the scent of clean linens.

Ayako starts to snicker. While Masako helped John sit on the couch across from Monk and Ayako. Yasu came in from the kitchen. "Awe it smells great in here." He said with a smile. As the others asked. "What the other smell was from?" All Yasu did was smile evilly and said. "Do you really want to know?" While wiggling his eyebrows up and down at them. The group started to laugh uncontrollably at Yasu's antics.

Naru emerged from his office at that moment. He asked If they needed directions to a cafe. All of them just shrugged off the comment and said, "We're just waiting for Lin to get back with Mai."

Masako looked at Naru and stated she wanted to know if they would be having a case anytime soon. Naru knew she lied but told them he had been approached by a hotel owner who says their penthouse suite was haunted so they might be heading there within the next few days.

* * *

Lin p.o.v.

We were just getting off the highway when I looked at the clock and saw it was two in the afternoon. "It's after lunch and the others will more than likely be hungry. When we get closer to town. Do you want to stop and grab lunch or we can get something and take it back to the office?" I fumble the question to Mai. "Sure," Mai replied with a smile. "I know what everyone likes so do you want me to call an order in now for everyone so we won't have to wait. I know everyone has lots of questions for me anyways so we'll be there for a while."

"Sound great to me. I'm just glad to have you back. I love you Mai and I've missed you. I'm so sorry that Noll kept the fact that you called for help from me." I rambled out.

"You know I would have got you a ticket for you to London in a heartbeat. Don't you?" I asked this with my voice filled with guilt.

Mai reached over and took my left hand off the wheel and held it in both of her hands. "Koujo you know that I know if you would have known. You would have done anything in your power to get me to you or yourself to me. Contract or no contract."

I took my hand and put it on her thigh. "I'm relieved to hear you say that," I said to her still feeling a bit guilty. Mai called a good restaurant after our little talk and ordered everyone's food when we were still twenty minutes away. I pulled the car into a parking spot in front of the restaurant. I looked over to Mai and said. "I'll be back in a minute." She nodded to me.

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.

I had thanked Kami that I had put my phone on silent or it would have gone off twenty times by now. "Between Yawl's texts, Naru's calls and Yasu's text. The poor thing was almost dead." I text Yasu back first. I told him we would be there in ten minutes and that we had grabbed lunch for everyone on their way through the city.

Koujo opened the back door and placed the two bags of food on the floor in the back of the car. Then got to the front and saw I was texting someone. I shook my head and said "Pour Yasu. Naru is bitching at him for us not being there yet." "That's Noll he never changes," Koujo replied to me.

A few minutes later we were parking in the lot next to the office. Koujo gets out and grabs the bags containing everyone's lunch. Koujo and I walked through the door. "About time you two get back. Mai tea!"

I shack my head as Monk rushes and takes me into a bone crushing hug. Ayako smacked him while screeching. "Let her go already! She can't breath!" Ayako hugged me gently. Then John gave me a gently huge too. Even Masako shook my hand. They all said their welcomes and sorry's for not helping me. Lin's eyes had darkened when that was brought up. I had helped sever everyone's lunch and made fresh tea.

Everyone was almost done with their meals when Masako looked out the window. She saw a raven sitting in the tree next to the building. She instantly gasped. I asked, "Masako, what's wrong?" Masako stammered out that raven it's a demon. I smiled and said. "Oh, you had me worried that something was wrong."

Masako's eyes widened. "There is a demon in the tree. So yes there's something wrong." I shook my head then said. "Sebastian, Claude come say hello." The raven disappeared then two incredibly handsome men appeared before them.

Both had black hair. One had crimson eyes the other had golden eyes. The golden eyed one put on a pair of glasses. They both were wearing black suits. The crimson eyed demon said. "**Hello I'm Sebastian. And this is Claude." "**Mai there your shikies?!" Monk stammered out. "Yes and this is Rin." They saw the raccoon stand next to the men in black suits. Masako fainted. Naru looked at me and said. "Explain Now!"

* * *

Mai's Interrogation******

Mai: Well I had my powers go crazy.

Naru: How did they go crazy?

Mai: I started hearing people's thoughts. Then I could talk to the ghost and hear them. I can see any and all spirits and demons. Then I woke up to everything in my apartment floating. Mai tapped her finger on her chin in thought. Oh then I started to see clips of the future, I touched my light switch in my living room and I saw the electricity formed waves around my hand.

Naru: Wait you can see any and all supernatural beings.

Mai: Yes.

Monk: You can hear people's thoughts?

Masako: You understand the dead and they understand you?

Mai: Yes. Right now John is imagining me getting eaten by a demon." Then his thoughts changed. "There's a spirit that jogs up my street every day at eight a.m." I said looking from face to face of all my friends. John stammers. "That was what I was thinking. These new powers of yours could be dangerous."

Lin: "The electricity that came around your hand. Didn't hurt you did it?"

Mai: "No. It didn't. It like tingled. Should I go on or do you guys still have more questions?" "Go on Mai." Naru snapped at her. "Fine, I can also open portals to other realms and can astral project my whole body if I'm not careful."

The whole group gasped...

Naru: "How far can you project?"

Lin: "You can open portals. Without a spell?"

Mai: "Like from here to the end of the block and back. Yes, I can open and close portals. Without the use of spells. You see I found out that my father had some of these abilities. Once I started digging. I found out my dad was an elemental onmyouji. My mom was the one who had ESP and PK-ST."

"So I'm just got a mixture of both their ability's. My dad had a friend from childhood Ming Win bind my powers till I was nineteen. But I have so many strong abilities's that the binding started to break little by little. When I had the power spike the binding was completely destroyed."

The group was trying to take this all in. When Claude and Sebastian came in with more tea for everyone. Monk, John, Ayako, Masako, Yasu, Mai, and Lin thanked the two demon butlers. They both bowed. Sebastian smiled and replied. "**You're all quite welcome."** Claude had a flat line on his face then the both went against the wall. I turned to them and said. "You both may relax at the apartment if you like." Claude vanished. But Sebastian said, "**I'd rather stay if you don't mind my lady."** "No, I don't why don't you sit a the desk for now. I told him."** "Very good my lady."** He said while moving to sit at the desk.

* * *

General p.o.v.

Naru was astounded at how Mai's shiki acted. Lin's would have never done anything like that. The rests of the evening was spent catching up on what everyone had been doing the last three years.

It was around seven when everyone started to leave. Once the irregular's of SPR left. Naru and Yasu told Lin and Mai they were leaving as well. They were out the door in seconds. They had a lot to talk about.

Mai moved to the kitchen to wash and dry the teacups and plates from everyone's lunch. But there were none. Mai smiled and shook her head. 'Sebastian and Claude must have washed them.' Koujo was shutting down his laptop for the night when Mai walked into his office. Koujo said. "That was a quick clean up."

Mai said. "There was nothing to clean. Sebastian and Claude beat me to it." "Well, I'm set for the night. Do you want to grab dinner?" Koujo asked shyly. "That sounds great," Mai said while standing on her tiptoes to peck his lips.


	6. First night home

I own nothing!

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.

Koujo and I had just pulled up to the apartment that Koujo had found me. I smiled seeing that Naru's and Koujo's apartment was above mine on the second floor. He smiled down on me. "I thought it would be easier for you to get to work." "I don't know this neighborhood. I wonder where the nearest bus stop is?" I asked knowing full well that Koujo meant he would drive me.

Koujo cleared his throat and said, "Well I could always take you to work with me."

We walked into my new place and I mean new. Everything was new. From the trash bin to the kitchen table. I spun and looked at him. "What did you do?" "Well, you see mice had got into your storage locker and destroyed most of your furniture. So I replaced it." 'More like he'd seen it's worn condition and threw them out.' I told myself.

But he wouldn't tell her that. "Oh okay, but I insisted on paying you back," I stated to Koujo firmly.

He asked. "Well, do you like the place? I remembered you liked mine and Noll's, so when I saw this one was coming up for rent I grabbed it up for you." "How much is the rent here Koujo?" I ask feeling worried.

"A thousand yen. But it includes water and electric." He tells me and I think my heart skipped four beats.

"Are you sure I'll be able to pay that much?" I asked with worry in my voice. "Mai trusts me it's fine," Koujo said walking towards the kitchen.

That's when I realized I hadn't even asked if he wanted some tea. Quickly scrambled into the kitchen Koujo had already filled the kettle and was putting it on the burner. I garbed the cups and tea leaves from the carbonates. Then stopped. "Koujo did stock my kitchen?" He smiled and replied. I only got the basics. I didn't want you to need to go to the store the night you just got home." He reached over taking me around the waist and kisses me passionately.

I eagerly kissed him back. It had been too long since we had kissed like this. Both of us took our time with exploring each other's mouths. That is till the kettle whistled that it was ready. The sound brought us back to reality but neither of them made a move to pull out of the embrace of the other. Sebastian appeared from nowhere and quickly served the tea. The couple thanked Sebastian. He smiled and nodded his head to them.

We picked up the tea and moved to the living room. Koujo's shiki Nie turned on the tv to the news. We settled into the couch I leaning into Koujo's side while watching the news. We both fell asleep snuggled up together.

* * *

Naru's p.o.v.

Yasu drove while I yelled at him for the phone conversation Yasu had with my mother. "Just answer one question for me. Why?" I breathed out in an angry tone. Yasu stated bluntly." Because you did it to mine. At least your family accepted you. I got disowned." My jaw popped open. "What? When? How?" I stammered out.

"The night I stayed with you while Lin slept at the office after the case. I was on my phone with my ex-father when you screamed "Yasu love where are you?" and I replied that I was in the kitchen. My ex-father told me my stuff would be on the curb by one. That was the end of my family. Not even my mother or sister will speak to me. He already closed my student loans so I have no way to pay my tuition for next term and I had to get a shitty apartment fast."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked to your mom Noll but I was..." "Yasu I'm so sorry. I didn't even think that they might call you because you did not come home. I'm so very sorry Yasu." We got to Noll and Lin's place and went to bed. Both of them feeling guilty as hell.

* * *

Mai p.o.v.

I woke to the feeling completely content. I look up to see Koujo's head against the back of the couch. He looked peaceful and content as well. I looked a the cable box to see it was five in the morning. So just wanted to cuddle back into Koujo's side and go back to sleep.

But when he groaned my name. I felt that warm feeling in me that I had been feeling for the last three years get worse. We hadn't made love in three years and apparently we both needed to. I watched as he hardened in his pants. That had just made up my mind. I slide my little body over his lap straddling him. I gently unfasten Koujo's pants to bring his manhood out.

I watched his face but he was still asleep. I was wearing a skirt so I ripped my underwear off and positioned Koujo's large member at my entrance. I slide myself down his shaft till he was completely sheathed inside my warm wet core. I moaned while I slid him into me.

Koujo's eye popped open and he groaned. "Mai?" He said my name and nothing more as I kissed him quite. Letting all my pent up passion out through that kiss. I rolled my hips to move him within me and got a load moan from inside his throat. So I started a rhythm. But Koujo seemed to need more, so he pulled us down to the couch. He was still in me. He kissed me senseless. I could feel every inch of his long lean body on mine. He controls the rhythm of his strokes within me.

I called his name between moaned and panted breaths. As he slowly sped up with every thrust. He could feel my walls inside my women hood start to grip his shaft. My body started to spasm soon I cried out his name as my walls death gripped his member sending him over the edge with me. We laid there cuddling each other. Till seven that's when Koujo looked at my sleeping form that was molded to his side. I better wake her or she'll oversleep. He started kissing my face and neck to wake me.

I responded by pulling him back down to me. "No Mai we have to wake up now." He told me. "What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "It's seven fifteen. I got to go upstairs and get ready you should do the same." He said looking down at my messed up mated bed head of hair. "Yeah, your right." I motioned to his bed/ sex hair and messed up clothes. That's when he realized his pants were still open and there was a dried wet mark on them.

Then it hit both of them "They didn't use a condom." I ran to the bathroom and took my birth control quickly. He stared at me like I was crazy. "What? We just got back together after being apart for three years. Maybe I want some time with you before we have a baby." I said faster than lighting.

"I understand Mai. Don't you think I want the same?" He said pulling me into a hug. He kissed the top of my forehead and asked me if "I wanted the morning after pill?" I said. "I should be fine." "You're sure?" He asked one more time. "Yes, love I'm sure." With that, he headed out the door to his apartment.

* * *

Lin's p.o.v.******

Yasu and Noll were getting dressed when they heard me come through the door. They waited till I was in my room for Yasu to run out the front door. I called out from my bathroom. "I already know Noll. You don't have to make Yasu run out of here every morning."

"If he wants to live here I fine with it. But he's got to buy his own food and detergent." Noll was dumbstruck by the fact that I knew all this time. Noll is eating breakfast when I come into the kitchen to make my coffee.

I had my head in the fridge when Noll came up behind me. "How long have you known?" He asked. "About you being gay or Yasu and yourself?" I asked bluntly.

"The Me being gay part." I stand up and say, "Since you were fifteen and I saw you making out with a boy from school." Noll is speechless. I turn to him and says. "What it's not like I saw you trying on your mother's dresses." Noll blushed scarlet. "It's ok Noll. I won't tell your father." "He already knows as of yesterday." Now I am shocked. Noll told me that Yasu and himself had to pick up Luella from the airport later. "So can you and Mai handle the office while we're gone?" I said that wouldn't be a problem. Noll turns and leaves the apartment.

I don't know what to say about all of this and I really doesn't want to find out.

It was eight twenty when Mai knocked on the door of mine and Noll's apartment. I opened the door and ushered her inside saying, "I need to tell you something real quick before we leave." "Ok," she says while I was getting my stuff together. "Mai, Noll is gay and his seeing Yas," I said bluntly and as quick as I could. Mai started laughing uncontrollably. "I own Monk five hundred yen." She states through her laughter.

"Ahhh ahhh! You have to let me tell Masako. The look on her face will be priceless." I was completely relieved. Now I knew for sure that there were no feelings left for Noll besides ones of brotherly love.

Now to get rid of Yawl and I'd be a happy man. She asked. "Is that all or is there more?" Just starting to get a hold of herself. "Noll's mother will be here sometime this afternoon." "Really Luella's coming here! She so nice I can't wait to meet her in person." I just smiled, Luella is going to love Mai. I just know it.

With all that said we headed out the door to my car. I ushered her into the passenger seat and I went and got into the driver's seat. "Oh, one thing," Mai said quickly before I could start the car. She pulled me to her and kissed me then said, "Good morning Koujo." I shook my head and smiled. "Good morning my love." I kissed her deeper. Which made her moan into my mouth. I pulled away and started the car with a smirk on my face.

* * *

Yasu's p.o.v.******

I couldn't face Noll I was ashamed of what I did. I had been just pissed and frustrated from his family problems. I sat down at the desk and started sorting some of the files. Noll couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to Yasu spun him around in the desk chair to face him and grabbed him into a very deep kiss. I kissed him back.

The kiss was full of love that they shared for one another. When I dragged Noll into his office. Noll was already undressing me. Noll wanted me now. We had barely had locked the door before my pants hit the floor. Within seconds I was in the chair in front of Noll's desk and Noll had just finished taking off his clothes. I sat there completely naked when Noll straddled my lap. Then sheathing my hard member inside himself in one stroke. I groaned loud at the feeling of Noll's tight hole around me. Noll rode me hard and fast. I couldn't hold my released in and with the scream of Noll's name. I released.

Naru adjusted them so now I was riding him. I rode just as hard and fast as Noll had. Noll screamed for me. Just as I started to kiss Noll and whispering words of love in Noll's ear the bell above the door chimed, that Lin and Mai were there they both hurried to dress themselves. Noll grabbed the spray from his drawer and sprayed the air.

Mai and Lin went into the kitchen. Mai started the water for tea while Lin got out the cups. They both smelled Yasu and Naru's loving. They were just going to have to return the favor at a different date. Mai turned to Koujo. "Koujo do you care if the others know about us? I mean I know that Luella is basically your boss right." "Mai it's fine. Luella already knew that I was in love with someone here in Japan from the way I acted in London. So I don't think she'll be mad.

As for the rest of SPR. You can tell them all when they get here at one. Mai smiled brightly and hugged her Koujo tightly. Koujo hugged her back and kissed her forehead just as the kettle started to whistle.

When Mai walked into the main room I was at my desk. She said. "Good morning Yasu," sitting my tea down. I looked up at her. "Good morning honey thanks for the tea." I was still play flirting with Mai. I had no clue she knew. Oh, Yasu. You'll have to stop flirting with me or Koujo might punch you." She warned me with a smile. "Wait you and Lin are together. Since when?" I asked her. "I'll tell you in a minute let me give Naru his tea. Before..."

"Mai Tea!" Was hear throughout the office. "See what I'd tell ya."

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.

I knocked on the door then waited. "Enter," Naru called out. I opened the door sat his tea on his desk. "Naru there is a client coming at eleven today. Will you be here for the interview or would you like Lin to do it?" "I'll be here. Mai, how did you know I would believing this afternoon?" I stared at him blankly. "I don't know just a feeling." "Fine you may go." I turned and left. I mentally patted myself on the back. I had gotten good at keeping things from my boss.

I walked over to my desk. Then looked up at Yasu. I nodded my head towards the filing room. Then grabbed the stack file off my desk and walked into to it. Yasu grabbed his and followed me. Once we were safely inside. Yasu said. "Ok out with it." I smiled and started my tale. "Well, remember when I went to Koujo's to help him pack for London." "Yeah."

"I confessed my feelings to him. He said he felt the same. But he could not be with me for four more years thanks to the contract he had with Naru's parents. I thought I waited for two for Naru to make a move. I could wait for four to be with a man that loved me. We ended up making love that night. Then I said goodbye to him the next afternoon. We talked for a little bit till Naru got him in trouble for me emailing him. So we lost contact.

Then when my power spiked Naru didn't tell Koujo I even called." Yasu figures out why Naru hide Mai's calls. Yasu looked at Mai. "It sounds like Noll was jealous that Lin loved you or that you loved Lin." "Really? Well, Lin's straight so it would never have happened." Shit Yasu now knew that she knew. Yasu got an evil smirk on his face. "How did you know Naru is gay?" "The same way I know you're his boyfriend. The smell."

I said starting to laugh. Yasu laughed with me. "Well, I'm happy for you and Koujo. He said in a mocking tone. "I'm happy for you to Yasu. But we will always be bestie's." They hugged and went about their business. They had no clue that Lin's shiki Rae was listening to their conversation. Rae told Lin what was said between them. Lin's eyes widened. 'Noll was jealous. That explained all of Noll's actions. Noll had a crush on him. That made his skin crawl.' His shikis chuckled. Lin shot them all a glare.

The spider crawled out of the vent and up to my desk. Yasu jumped when he saw the spider. "What's up, Claude?" Quietly asked my shiki. Claude told me what he saw and heard. I chuckled so did Claude. I laid out my hand for Claude to climb on, then put his on the office plant. Yasu watched all this in shock.

I saw this. "Oh, Yasu that's just Claude's animal form." "Oh okay, that makes sense now. So, Claude, is a spider and Sebastian is a raven?" Yasu asked. "That's right," I confirmed. "Kay so I'll tell people not to kill the spider if they see him," I smirked at his joke and said. "Thanks, Yasu. I know Claude would appreciate that."

* * *

Koujo's p.o.v.

It was almost ten when my shikis sensed Sebastian and Claude in the kitchen doing something. I went to the kitchen but couldn't open the door. Mai saw this and approached me. "Don't worry they're just getting ready for the client that's coming and starting lunch." I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, my shiki sensed them doing something. I was just curious." Mai said, "That's ok. They know you're not used to them.

Yasu asked. "Do they do this all the time?" "Claude sometimes. But Sebastian likes cooking. He gets bored just standing around and I think everyone will like their cooking. They know lots of different dishes from across the world." Naru popped out his office hearing them all out in the sitting room.

"I trust all of you are ready. Mai where's my..." Sebastian appears and within a flash the coffee table has a tray of tea and a serving tower of pastries with plates sitting next to it. Naru looked at Sebastian. Mai turned to her shiki. "Very nice guys. You have our thanks." She nodded to Sebastian.

They all took a sip of their tea and their eye lite up with delight. Yasu and I complemented the raven on his tea. He even got a "not bad" from Naru. "**If you need anything my lady please feel free to summon me."** "I always do. Thank you, Sebastian." Mai told him with a smile. Naru's thoughts. 'Maybe it won't be so bad having them around.'

* * *

General p.o.v.******

The client came in two minutes early and was surprised to see they were waiting for him. They even had tea and sweets papered for his arrival. Mai greeted the guest and offered the tea and pilasters to him. He took a seat and a cup of the tea Sebastian severed him. Then refilled Naru's cup.

Client: "Hello. My name is Tamaki Suoh. My family own's several hotels in the area. But we've been having guest leave are east side hotel a lot lately. Some of them by ambulance. They all claim the penthouse is haunted. By three ghost. They say it's two women and a man. The one woman comes through the door with a gun in her hand. Then the man appears out of nowhere.

He runs to the bathroom where the other female ghost is hiding. If you're a female the ghost will shoot at you till you leave. Unfortunately, it's cascaded. It uses to be if you got hit with a bullet from the gun it didn't hurt you. But In the last two weeks, three people have been shot. They all claim it was the ghost gun woman."

"How long has the hotel been built?" Naru asked the flamboyant man in front of him. "We opened the hotel this last summer. He answered. "We'll take your case. Please leave your address with one of my assistance. You should cancel any reservations for the next week. My team and I will be there tomorrow around noon."

"Thank you, Mr. Shibuya. I will make the arrangement with the front desk and feel free to use are room service for any meals or refreshments you may need to on me of course."

"Thank you once more and goodbye," Tamaki said then left the office.

As the clock struck twelve Sebastian and Claude started bringing everyone lunch to their desks. Sebastian knocked on Naru's door. He heard Naru say "Enter." So Sebastian came inside and put the tray down on the corner of the desk and said. "**Excuse me, sir. But I've heard that your mother will be flying in soon. Would you like Claude and I to make her a lunch for when she arrives?"** Naru is caught off guard by this. "How did you know?" Sebastian said. "**Shiki's hear everything**." "I think my mother would appreciate that she hates airplane food. "**Very good sir,"** Sebastian said while exiting Noll's office.

* * *

Luella's p.o.v.*****

Yasu waits for Mrs. Davis while Noll went to the baggage claim to get her bags. I saw the handsome young man standing in front of the gate. I walk up to him. Yasu gives his best smile to me. I smiled back. "You must be Yasuhara." "Yes, Mrs. Davis, that's me."

"Noll is getting your bags. He'll meet us at the front doors. Please let me escort you." He offered me his arm. "Thank you Yasuhara," I said taking his arm with mine. Noll watched as Yasu escorted his mother to him. "Mother," Noll said stepping up to me. "Oh, Oliver, it's good to see you, son," I said while engulfing him in a bear hug. He hugged me back and motioned for me to follow him to his car. I didn't move till Yasu held out his arm to me. I took it with a smile. I like the young man my son fell for. He's just like Gene. I thought to myself.

On the way back to the office I had been asking Yasu all kinds of questions about himself. From the passenger seat. Then I asked the worst. "Does your family know about you being gay." "Actually I'm bisexual. But yes they know." His smile fell a little. "I take they were not very supportive." "Mother, Yasu got disowned," Noll said for Yasu. Tears filled my eyes. "Oh you poor boy. That's no way to treat your son. I'm so sorry Yasuhara." I said as the tears started to leak out my eyes. "It's okay Mrs. Davis. I knew they would when they found out." He said while offering me his handkerchief.

My thoughts. 'I could never do that to my child and Yasuhara is a fine young man. Oliver's not my blood and I still couldn't even be mad at him. That's it this young man needs a good mom and as long as I can be there for him I will be. Gene, I still love you son and miss you like crazy sweetest. But I know you would want me to help this young man.' I shook her head dried my tears just as they pulled into SPR's lot.

They got out the car. I turned to Yasu and wrapped him up in a bone crushing hug and said. "From this moment on you are to call me Mum or Mother. You hear me." Yasu smiled brightly at his new Mum. "Yes mum and please call me Yasu." Noll watched their exchange. He smiled, that woman could never turn away from anyone. He thought as they entered SPR.

* * *

General p.o.v.*******

Lin and Mai were packing up equipment they would need for the case. In the equipment room.

The irregular's had gathered at the office for a briefing on the case. When Luella, Noll, and Yasu walked in.

They all introduced themselves to Luella. Luella looked around the room but could not find Koujo anywhere. She decided to check Koujo's office there was a huge pile of background information on the land they were investigating on. But no Koujo. Then she got it he was gathering the equipment they would need.

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.*******

I was marking what cameras we would be taking from the inventory sheets by their cereal numbers. Koujo was packing them in boxes as I marked them off. I being the ever so light on my feet tripped and was doing to land on the metal shelving unit.

When Koujo caught me around the waist with one arm and pulled me to him instead of me hitting the shelf. I turned still in his arm to face him. He couldn't stop himself he lovingly kissed me. Just as a certain boss came through the door. Luella cleared her throat just to get our attention. With a smile she watched us pull apart with both of us blushing tomato red.

Luella smiled, "Hello Koujo. Who might this be?" She asked with a grin on her face. "Luella this is the girl I told you about. This is Mai my girlfriend and the elemental onmyouji." "Well, it's nice to meet you, Mai. Koujo told me a lot about you. So I take it you two are together now?" "Yes Mrs. Davis and it's nice to meet you as well," I said kindly. "Well, that's wonderful." Luella said with a big smile.


	7. Lin's suprise

I own Nothing! K major reconstruction on the morning scene.

* * *

Luella, Lin, and Mai finish with the equipment. While Naru was briefing the others about the case. "Mai don't you have to tell your friend Yawl?" Monk reminds Mai. "Yeah I should call him and let him know were leaving at ten tomorrow."

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.

I stepped out to the kitchen to make the call.

Yawl: Hello sweets.

Mai: Hello Yawl. SPR has excepted a case. We're heading there tomorrow at ten.

Yawl: I'm hurt, Mai. Is that really all you called me for? He asked pouting.

Mai: Well I know you have other business here. So I didn't want to bother you in less it was impotent. Like your father specified.

Yawl: Oh. But I thought we were friends.

Mai: Were not the kind of friends that you have in mind. I'm with Koujo. Yawl stop trying to push this. You were aginst me even being trained by your father till your father told you what I could do. That's when you decided I was worthy of being in your family's home. Your father's the one who trained me. Not you I owe you nothing.

Yawl: Why won't you even give me a chance. That's all I'm asking for.

Mai: Because I don't like you like at all. The only reason you want anything to do with me is to gain more power in your family blood line. I'm no one's pawn Yawl and for the last time I love Koujo!

I snapped my phone closed and turned around to see Koujo standing in the door way. "Are you all right?" He asked me wrapping me in his arms. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat and allowed it to calm me.

"I just can't wait for that asshole to go home," I told him. "Neither can I." Koujo looks down at me and said. "You know if he tries something on you I'll break his neck right." I kissed him then said. "I know you won't let him hurt me." "Good, the others will be keeping an eye on him two," Koujo told me as they headed back to the group.

* * *

Lin's p.o.v.

John, Monk, Yasu and I started putting the equipment into the van so when everyone got there in the morning they could head right out. Plus John and Monk wanted to find out if I was really seeing Mai. Well, they had almost everything loaded when Monk spoke up. "Hey, Lin can I ask you something?"

"If it's about me and Mai. Then the answer is yes. Were dating. I'm actually thinking about asking if I can move in with her." "So you two are that serious?" John asked. "When did this all start if you don't mind me asking," Monk asked me. I got a little uncomfortable. I am not used to sharing my feeling but I loved Mai, and I knew she would be hurt if I didn't. So I answered him. "Well, we started getting to know one another the last year Noll and I where here.

She confessed her love for me the night before I left for London. I told her that I couldn't return with out Naru for four yeas. That's how long I still had on the contract with the Davis's. But I fully intended to come back once it was up. I never asked for her to wait for me. She decided that on her own. So when she came back we picked up where we left off."

John said, "Well I'm happy for the both of you." "I am too," Monk added. "But break her heart I break your neck," Monk said with a smile. "I new that was coming."

* * *

General p.o.v.

After their little chat with each other the three went back inside. To find everyone eating dinner. That Sebastian prepared for them. When They sat down Sebastian brought their dinner to them. Everyone talked for a bit then the irregular's started to leave. Leaving Mai, Lin, Noll, Yasu, and Luella still at the office. "Well, where am I staying?" Luella asked. "You could stay with me." Mai offered. "I have a guest bedroom that's open," Luella said, "Thank you, Mai. Well, that's settled I'll be staying at Mai's."

"Then allow me to drive you, ladies, home." Koujo offered. "Sounds good to me," Luella said standing up. "Yeah I have packing to do." Mai's commented as Koujo opened the door for them and drove them to Mai's.

Koujo left after a kiss goodnight from Mai. Luella secretly watched their kiss from the window. With a huge smile on her face. When Mai came inside. Luella said. "You both remind me of Martin and me when we were courting." Mai smiled but blushed a little at the comment. "I give him three months till he asks for you hand." "Well, I know the answer already," Mai said with a smile. "Well, out with it what would you say?" Luella asked smirking at Mai. "It would be without any hesitation yes."

* * *

Koujo's p.o.v.

I had En listening to them. En raced to me to tell me what he had heard. "**Master Lin**." En said coming up to me. "What is it En?" I asked him.** "Luella said you and Mai looked like her and Martin when they courted. She also asked Mai if you every asked her to marry you what she would her answer be."** That got my attention. "What did she say En?" "**Her exact words were (It would be without any hesitation yes.)" "**Those words were her's? What was the look on her face?" I asked.** "She was beaming when she said it Master."**

"Maybe I should just ask her to marry me. We'll have a long engagement. Then get married in two or three years." With my mind made up, I went to my room to pack up the things I may need on the case. Such as blessed sutra paper and ink, herbs and spices, white, red, and black chalk, and lastly my grimoire. Then cloths and bathing supplies.

'I need to get a ring.' I realized. Nie my wolf shiki said.** "Master, I saw one you might like at the jewelers in town. If you get up early you will be able to have it sized**." "Alright, Nie." I composed myself and finally went to bed.

* * *

Yawl's p.o.v.

I sat outside the SPR office. I had decided to come early to make sure I didn't get left behind on purpose. I watched a car pull up into SPR parking lot. Monk and Ayako got out. Ayako looks the tall dark haired man over as I stood up to greet them.

"Hello, I'm Mai's friend Yawl. You must be Monk or Boa-san that's what Mai always called you and you are Ayako the shrine maiden am I right?"

Ayako is entranced by my strong built and enchanting green eyes. "Yeah how did you know who we are, and you can just call me Monk." "Well, Mai talked about her SPR family quite a bit while training with my father." "Well, It's nice to meet you Yawl." Said Ayako who finally came out of her fantasy land.

John and Masako were next to arrive. They walk over to see what was going on. I flash my best smile at them. Masako almost fell over a crack in the walk way. "Hello I'm Yawl," I say while steadying Masako back on her feet. Masako's automatically crushing on me.' Hello, I'm Masako, Hara." She stammers out. I couldn't help but smiles to myself. When I see how I effect both of these women. 'Well I still can knock a woman off her feet.' I think to myself.

* * *

Koujo's p.o.v.

I had come up with a plan to hopefully discourage Yawl and I wanted to anyway. I held a box in my jacket pocket as I knocked on Mai's door. She answered with a smile. "Koujo are you heading out already?" "No. But I need to talk to you if you're not busy." "Come in. I can always make time for the man I love." She tells me with a big smile.

I step inside and takes Mai's hand. I lead her to her bedroom. "Mai, En heard what you said last night and I know how we feel about each other." I fumble in my pocket. I retrieve the box and pull it out. "We can make it as long of engagement as you like. Mai will you..." Interrupted by a screaming "Yes!" from Mai. I smile and open the box to put my ring on her finger.

I was sliding it on when there was a flash of light and another scream from the hallway. There stood Luella with her camera phone in hand. "I can't wait to send this to Martin!" Mai didn't even look at the ring she flung herself onto me. Her new to be husband.

Kissing me till we should of have had brain damage from lack of oxygen. But who cares. There was another flash of light from the hallway. We finally separated panting for air but she still did not let go of me. Instead, we heard the front door slam shut. Then banging from the up stairs apartment. I said. "Well were outed." Mai kissed me lovingly once more. Then we headed to the door after hearing a car horn.

Safely in the car Mai looked down at her hand. Actually looking at the ring for the first time. It was a princess cut diamond in the middle with a band of white gold that looked like vines with gold leafs on it and little sapphires that looked like flowers throughout the vines and leafs. I said, "Those are mood sapphires." "So that's why you where gone all morning," Naru said in his normal flat tone.

"May I see?" Asked Luella and Yasu. So Mai held out her hand for them to see her ring.

"Koujo that is beautiful," Luella said while wretched into the front passenger seat to hug me. "Congratulations." I hugged her back. "Thank you," I said while blushing. "Martin said to give you and Mai his as well. He's now kicking himself for not coming with me." She said with a huge smile.

Yasu hugged his bestie and said. "I'm so happy for both of you." Mai hugged him back. Naru rolled his eyes as Yasu turned into his goofball self. Rubbing his face against Mai's with fake tears running down his face.

But he turned to me and said, with a real smile on his face. "I'm glad for you both. Congrats." I smiled back at him and said. "Thanks Noll." I was amazed that I had gotten one of Noll's real smiles. I new that Noll meant every word.

* * *

General p.o.v.

Ayako and Monk's phones start going off. Monk looked at his phone. "I just got a message from Naru's mother." "Me too." Ayako said. As John and Masako's phones start there chimes a well. Ayako screamed, "Oh My Kami!" Ayako stared at the pictures of Lin and Mai. Monk, John, and Masako opened theirs. "What they saw was Lin in front of Mai sliding his ring on her finger with a smile on his face. Monk and Ayako started to tear up. John and Masako smiled.

* * *

Yawl's p.o.v.

I sat there being the odd man out. "Um, what's going on John?" I asked. "I guess Mai and Lin are engaged." My jaw dropped. "But they just got back together isn't it a bit soon to be getting engaged?" I asked. "A little but Mai seemed sure that she loved him and I know he loves her. By the way, he acted when he could not find her when they got back. He never gets worried to the point that it shows on his face." Monk told me.

"Yes the only other time I remember seeing him like that was when Naru's heart stopped at the Yoshimi case after using too much of his PK." Voiced Masako threw her kimono sleeve. "I wonder if they will get married here or in China?" John asked. "Well, that's one trip I wouldn't miss." Monk mused. "I'd go anywhere they wanted to have it. I've got to help Mai get dressed." Stated Ayako.

I was furious and my PK was spiking. I wanted to ripe Lin apart and feed him to my shikis. 'I knew Mai was in love with someone when she was training with my father. But I didn't think they were going this fare this fast. I'm going to make him have a little accident so I can have more time to work my spell on Mai.'

As I was musing. Naru's car pulled up. Lin and Mai where bombarded by the irregular's saying their congrats and hugs to the happy couple. The girl's pulled Mai aside wanting to see the ring. Lin was blushing hard at something Monk said. The hole time I watched then smile and walk up to Mai. Then I offering my congratulations to her on her engagement to my enemy Lin Koujo. I could feel that the little bit of the spell I had started on Mai was gone. Which really pissed me off. Lin saw that something was off about my demeanor. So he came up to the group. "Naru is ready to leave guys." He said and took Mai around the waist and lead the group of women back to the other's.

Naru started to assign cars to everyone. "Monk, Ayako, John, and Masako in Monk's car. Mai, Luella, Yasu and Yawl will be taking my car. Lin and myself in the van." With a quick kiss between Mai and Lin, everyone climbed into the cars and van. They were all on the road in less than two minutes.


	8. Gunslinger

I own nothing.

* * *

Naru's p.o.v.

They had just arrived at the hotel. I addressed the group. "When we get started I want Masako and Mai to do a walk through the penthouse. Monk, John, and Yawl will bring in the cameras and cables. Lin and Yasu will get the monitors. Mother, you and I will start going through the history Lin printed out." With that said they all headed in.

I walked up to the front desk. Where I was given the keys for everyone and the manager escort us up to the penthouse. The manager informed me, "That 231 suite beneath the penthouse was open for our use as well as the penthouse and your keys opened both suites and the stairwell as well. Just in case of you have any emergencies."

I turned and said to the manager. "Then we'll be using the 231 suite as a base and lodging so anything we call for should be brought there."

"I understand sir and will make sure that it is noted at the front desk." With that, the manager left. I turn and said, "Let's get started." Everyone broke apart. Luella, Lin, and I went to 231 and Yawl, Monk, Yasu, and John went down to the van to start unloading the cameras and monitors. Masako and Mai went up and then into the penthouse.

* * *

General p.o.v. Inside Suite 231*****

Naru and Luella started on the paperwork while Lin was fixing the shelving unit that was already in the living room for the monitors and dragged the desk that was in the corner and pulled it over to the shelves. Yasu had just come up with two monitors and their cables.

Yasu turned to Lin and said. "Monk is putting up the first camera in the living room so you should be able to get the feed from it in a moment." "Ok, I'll search for the feed as soon as the systems are done loading up."

"I'm going back down for the rest of the monitors." Yasu left again. Lin found the feed and pulled it on the screen. "Then went to help Yasu." To say that Yasu and Noll were in a relationship, Noll didn't act like it. Noll called over the walkie to Ayako. "Ayako can you move the camera over to the left a little." "Sure" was her huffy reply. Then she walked to the camera and moved it to the left. "How's this." She asks into the mic next to the camera. "Little more." She did as he instructed. "That's good," Naur said over the walkie. Ayako went and sat down on the couch.

* * *

Mai's p.o.v. inside the Penthouse********

Masako and I were discussing where the cameras should be placed. 'Fighting as usual.' As we walked into the bathroom a man's spirit ran into it with us. He looked really scared of something. Then we heard gun fire and then Ayako's scream. We left the bathroom when we got to the living room. There stood the ghost with the gun. I pushed Masako back into the hallway to protect her. I summoned a lighting bolt and sent it at the ghost, at the same time the ghost fired the gun. The ghost screamed and evaporated. I used PK to stop the bullet. "The camera got it all." I ran to Ayako. Who was on the ground bleeding from her arm. She said it was just a flesh wound and that she'd be fine.

* * *

Lin's p.o.v.

I was waiting for the elevator. When the walkies went off. Noll's voice came over the speaker. "Everyone get up to the penthouse Now." I'm the first one in the elevators. Yawl, Monk, John and Yasu crammed into the elevator too and we rode it to the penthouse. We walked in to see Naru standing over Mai as Mai had her hands over Ayako's wound.

She was chanting something. The blood that was on Ayako's arm went back up and into the wound. Then Mai stood up pulling Ayako with her. I ran up to Mai and took her into my arms. "Are you hurt?" I asked all out of breath. "I'm fine Koujo." She said hugging me. Everyone was glad that Ayako was ok.

Naru voice silenced everyone. "All the girls will stay out of the living room unless in a group." Everyone nodded their heads. "Lin take Mai back to base."

I needed no insensitive. I wrapped an arm around Mai and lead her back to base down the stairs. Yawl followed us with Ayako. "Are you sure your alright?" Yawl asked Ayako. "I'm fine thanks to Mai.

What was that she did back there?" Ayako asked Mai. "It's a healing spell. It only works on flesh wounds. So if you would have been shot more serious that what you were it wouldn't have worked." Mai is drained. "She will need her sleep and some TLC tonight. You mean sex right." Ayako asked Yawl smiled at her then winked.

She knew that was a yes.

* * *

Lin's p.o.v.********

I asked Mai to watch the recording of the attack. So she knew exactly what happen. As she watches it she gives me her statement of what she saw and heard. After that, I said she should rest. I got up and started escorting her to the girl's room. When were out of the room Luella downloaded a copy of the video her phone and sent it to Martin.

Mai and I went into the room she would be sharing with Ayako and Masako. I lead her to one of the beds. We sat down and I looked at her. "Are your really ok or are you just trying to prove something?" "I'm a bit drained but fiscally I'm fine. My PK doesn't put a strain on my body. like Naru's does." I kissed her full of passion and love. She loved it when I get like this. (Protector mode.) She kissed me back with more love and passion. I broke the kiss when I felt my powers trying to mix with her's. "Please sleep now. On our wedding night, I'll let them merge. Then we will be one in every way."

I gave her another quick kiss. Then stood and started heading out the door. "Can't you stay till I'm asleep?" That stopped me dead in my traces. 'I could stay for a little while.' I told myself. Then came back and laid with her on the bed. "Wake me for dinner ok." She said curling up into my side while laying her head on my shoulder. "Of course my love," I told her as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Naru's p.o.v. Back at base**********

After an hour. "Where is Lin?" I asked everyone bluntly. "He's seeing to Mai," Luella commented. "Like a good man should." That shut me up. "So did you find anything in the history?" Yasu asked me. "There was a house built here about five years ago. A man and a woman were killed here. By the man's wife. She thought they were having an affair together and she snapped and kill them in the bathroom." Mai said while walked back in with Lin.

"So we'll try an exorcism in the morning," I said. "But what if that fails. She has been killing for some time now?" Luella asked. "Then Mai's and Lin's shikis can have a nice dinner," Yawl suggested. "True. But i hope it doesn't come to that." Luella said.

* * *

General p.o.v.

"Well I'm starved let's order some dinner," Monk said in his enthusiastic tone. Everyone decided what they wanted and monk called it in. Within thirty minutes their food was brought up.

Everyone sat down and started to eat. Lin and Mai were watching the monitors. The one in the living room of the penthouse was thrown across the room. "Naru the camera just got tossed," Lin stated. He replayed the video. Just after the hit you could tell it was the gun welling ghost. Naru, Monk, and John went up to check what was going on. They all walked into the room. Naru approached the tossed camera.

It wasn't mangled. But it would never work right again. Monk and John looked around the room for anything that was different. There was nothing. Naru wondered, 'I wonder what this ghost would do if a couple had sex in the living room.' "Monk setup a new camera and mic in the room." Once this was done they all went back down to base with the damaged camera in tow.

Lin's and Mai's p.o.v.

Everyone started to head to bed. Except Lin he had to watch the monitors. Mai was the last to go to bed she wanted to see her Koujo alone. He was hard at work, typing up an insurance claim for the broken camera. Mai came up behind him and laid her chin on his shoulder. Then slowly kissed up his neck till she was at the base of his ear. She kept going till she reached his hair line above his ear. She breathed him in. He was relaxing into her kisses. "I love you." She whispered in his ear. "I can't wait till Luella goes home. It's not that I don't like her I do.

I just miss you." She said hugging him around the shoulders. "I miss you as well especially if I'm having a hard time waking up." Mai smiled and whispered, "Or the fact that I make your wet dreams a reality." He gave a small laugh and kissed her. "You should go sleep love your powers are still weak from earlier." "Yeah I know but I've been having a problem." "What's that love?" He asked with a smirk. As he turned to face her. She pouted, "I think you know what that is."

She sat down in the computer chair next to him. He slide his hand under her skirt to her panties. Smirking it's time to pay Noll back. He brought his lips to her's. Noll all the sudden appeared in the room. "If you two are going to have sex then take it upstairs. I want to see what the ghost does. You two can protect yourselves right." "Yes." We both reply. Lin grabs Mai's hand and they head upstairs to the penthouse.

As soon a the door closes Lin strips off his shirt. Mai follows his lead and takes her shirt and bra off soon the pants and skirt are discarded leaving them in nothing but boxers and panties. Lin backed her up to the couch. Where he laid her down and kept kissing her senseless.

His hands raked down from the back of her neck to her butt and up the curves of her sides. Mai's body fells like it's on fire from Koujo's touch. She wanted to touch every inch of him she could. From stroking the muscles of his back to his upper thighs. His mouth nipped down her neck to the valley of her breast. Then he started sucking her right nipple while rubbing his throbbing member against her hot core making her moan his name.

He switched breast and removed her panties Knowing she was losing all her senses to the need growing in her and his own need was starting to get to much to bare. Then she surprised him by using her feet to remove his boxer as low as her legs could go. He kicked them off for her to have access to his needy member. He rubbed his now uncovered manhood aginst her wet core.

"Do you want me to..? She kissed him and lined his head with her core. He slide into her making her arch herself into him and moan loudly.

Koujo was thrusting slow just enjoying her muscles spasm around his hard shaft. Mai could take no more she needed him to go faster. "Koujo faster harder please." She panted out to him. He did with a groan slipping past his lips. Mai screamed he's name as she climaxed for the fourth time. Griping him tight. She let him pound into her each stroke brought them to their end. Koujo's member release deep into her womb.

Koujo slumped next to her as she twisted so she can face her fiance. They kissed each other hard and started to fall asleep. Then they hear the door slam open and their was the ghost. They both whistled for their shikis. All eight of them went after the ghost. They fell asleep in each others arm naked with nothing but body heat to keep them warm.

* * *

Nare and Yasu's p.o.v.*******

Naru and Yasu where watching as Lin went to town on Mai. Yawl had got up to get some water. "Hey guys any activity yet?" He asked the two men at the monitors. "Oh yeah there's activity alright," Yasu said with a huge grin on his face. Never taking his eyes off the monitors. Yawl came up behind Yasu to look at the monitor.

His jaw hit the floor. There on the screen was Koujo on top of Mai giving himself to her till he made Mai scream "Koujo" at the top of her lungs and he still had not released. Yasu zoomed in on Lin's huge member going in and out of Mai. "Man Lin's got an anaconda in his pants. How on earth does he hide a stiffy?" Yasu commented. Yawl saw how tight her core was as it gripped at Lin like she was made for his long hard member.

Then they both cried out each other's names as Lin filled her with his seed. He pumped three times more pushing his seed into her. Then laid down next to Mai while she twisted to her side they heard the door slam and there was the ghost. But all they did was whistle for their shikis. The shikis chased the ghost out and they shut the door. Then Lin and Mai fell asleep naked.

Yasu laughed at their reaction to being interrupted. Naru shrugged be even he was turned on from watching them make love. Naru turned to Yasu and said, "Lin does have a nice a body." Since they could see his back and butt. "Yeah your right," Yasu said with a smile. Yaowl stated. "I'm going to bed." Naru turned to Yasu. "Go wake them up." "Uhh I don't want to get eaten by their shikis." Yasu wined but did as told. He took a large banket and started to walk up stairs. Yasu couldn't see the shiki so Sebastian transformed into his human form. He headed in the direction Yasu was coming from and took the blanket for him. Yasu asked. "Sebastian could wake them before anyone comes into the base." "Of course Yasu." With that Yasu went to bed.

Sebastian covered their naked bodies with the blanket. Sebastian looked at the ring on Mai's hand and smiled. "**Well my lady will be very happy with the your lord?"** He said to Rae. "**I know he's already happier then I've ever seen him."** Both walked out the room and let their masters be. But kept a sharp eye for that damn ghost.


	9. Experiment

I own nothing.

* * *

Sebastian's p.o.v.*******

**"My lady. My lord. I'm afraid you must get up now."** Sebastian informed Mai and Koujo.

Koujo looked at me. "What time is it Sebastian?" "**Quarter to five. Yasu asked me to wake you before the others headed to base."** "Thank you, Sebastian." "**Think nothing of it," **I said to my to be lord. "Sebastian did anyone watch us last night?" "**Yes sir, Oliver, Yasu, and Yawl did sir." **Koujo smirked. "What did Yawl have to say." "**He was quite angry when he saw you thrusting into my lady. That reminds me. Please be sure to give this to my lady then you wake her."** I handed Koujo the octagon container. "I will is anyone up already". I smirked.** "Just Yawl I don't think he slept at all last night. It that all sir?"** "Yes, thank you, Sebastian." I turned and left the room and went down to the base to keep watch on the monitors.

Yawl walked in seeing Mai's shiki watching his mistress. 'Maybe I can get this shiki to help me.' "Shiki." He called out to me. "**Yes, sir,"** I answered. "Can you give this to your mistress for me?" He handed me a bracelet of woven thread. "**Why of course sir. I will make sure she gets it."** Yawl turned to leave. "**Leaving so soon my lady just woke up," **I told him. Yawl looked at the screen to see Koujo nibbling down Mai's neck and her hand grope Koujo's butt. Then her hand went to the front and was play with Koujo's manhood. Yawl left pissed as all hell. I couldn't stop myself from chuckling at that arrogant man's stupidity.

* * *

Koujo and Mai*******

Mai was rubbing his cock with her hand. While Koujo moved down to her breast. Treating both with his hands and mouth. He wasn't expecting what Mai was about to do. She used her PK to lift him in the air as she stood up. Then she sat him on the couch. She dropped to her knees and started to rub his member. She looks up at him. The shock was sketched all over his face. 'Is she going to do what I think she going to do?' He asked himself

Mai took the head of his member into her mouth. She rolled her tongue around the head. Then she took in as much as she could of his manhood. She set a pace that would bring him the most plesure but not push him over the edge. He let out a bunch of groans as she made her way from the head to the shaft and down over and over again . After a few minutes of this, he couldn't take it anymore. He made her stop and brought her to straddle his lap. She slides his hard member into her core and rode him

. Koujo fought with the pleasure she brought him as best that he could. But she sped up as she was going to climax.

She screamed his name then he groaned her's. They just sat there in each other's arms as they rode out their waves of pleasures. He kissed her forehead and gently stroked his soft member in and out of her till it was hard again. He rolled her onto the couch as he took them both once more to the heavens.

Then he said to her. "You know I would love to stay and do this all day." She cut him off. "I know we have to get up." She pouted. He kissed her pouting lips. "I love you, Mai." "I love you too Koujo." He pulled her up onto her feet. They started to find and put on their clothes. Once dressed they headed down to their rooms leaving the penthouse with the smell of their lovemaking.

* * *

General p.o.v*********

Lin and Mai were the first ones in base. Koujo copied the footage from last night and this morning on a disc for himself. Then stuffed it into his inside pocket of his jacket. Mai saw what he did and laughed. Then went to make coffee for him. Tea for her and Naru. Who would be up any minute now.

I walked into base looked around and saw Lin but no Mai. "Where's Mai?" "Making tea and coffee I think. "Well did you see the ghost anymore last night?" Lin smiled. "So you did watch." "Yes I, Yasu and Yawl watched." Yasu came through the door and commented. "Yeah, it was an eight out of ten." "Did you just grade my sexual performance?!" Lin shot at him. Yasu ran to the kitchen.

"What I just want to know why I only got an eight!" Yasu came back around the corner and replied. "You didn't lick it and she didn't suck it." "No, she did that this morning," Lin said with a smile. "So you too change it up. Ok, I like it." Commented Yasu.

Mai came back in with a tray of drinks. "So what does everyone want for breakfast?" Monk asks eagerly. While walking in with John, Yawl, and Masako. They all looked over the menus and Mai placed their orders. "Wheres Ayako?" Yasu asked. Mai and Yasu went to look for her. Ayako was screaming that someone took off the doorknob while she was in the shower. "But who?" Yasu got the door open and Ayako followed Yasu and Mai to base. They eat their breakfast.

* * *

Yawl's p.o.v.

When I saw Mai wasn't wearing my bracelet. I thought to myself. 'That stupid shiki must have forgotten.' "What stupid shiki?!" Mai yelled at me. "My shiki is not stupid and he knew I wouldn't want a bracelet that had a spell on it. Especially from you! Yawl leaves now before I fry your ass. Literally." I ran to my room and grabbed my stuff. "Who wants a whore anyway!" I screamed heading through the living room.

Lin snapped out of his chair and punch me right in the jaw. "Don't you ever talk about Mai like that." I spat the blood out of my mouth and said. "Why not from what I've seen she is. If you think your dicks the only one she's sucked your fooling Yourself!" "Koujo is the only man I would ever let touch me! You bastard!" Mai screamed from the couch. Know Mai's PK flared up. I, and my stuff were tossed out the door and into a waiting elevator.

* * *

All the doors slammed shut and that was the end of Yawl. "Damn, remind me to never piss off Mai," Yasu said to Monk who just nodded his head.

Naru stood. "Alright. Monk and John get ready for exorcism. Let's finish this case and move on." Naru stated flatly. Monk and John left to get ready.

John's p.o.v.********

I had just started my prayer. The two spirits from the bathroom left. That's when the gun-wielding spirit tried to keep them there. But was too late they were gone. The two she wanted to kill over and over again for eternity. Where gone all thanks to that blond guy. Then Monk and John both started their prayers. She screamed and fired the gun at them but the bullets were blocked by the people in the hallway leading to the bathroom. She started to evaporate into the afterlife. With a splash of holy water, she was gone.

* * *

General p.o.v.********

Monk, John, Lin, and Mai were exhaust . They went back down to the base where Naru was waiting for them. "Nice job all of you. Now go take a nap. We well are leaving at one. So have your stuff packed and ready." The four just groaned and went to their rooms. Naru looked at Ayako, Masako, and Yasu. "You three start packing up the equipment. While we talk to the client."

After the base was broken down. Masako, Yasu, and Ayako started to hall the monitors to the van. "So What did Yawl see to make him say thoughts thing about Mai," Ayako asked both of them. "I know why" Yasu stated. "But I really don't think you want to know." "You're right I don't want to know." Masako quickened her steps away from the three. "But I do," Ayako said. "He watched them conducting an experiment for Naru." Yasu out with it. Ayako snapped and started to swing her purse around. "They had sex in the penthouse and the camera filmed it all." He blurted out, not wanting to get struck. "So how did Yawl know about it?" Ayako asked.

"Because, Yawl, Naru and I watched them." "I've got to see this," Ayako said. "Can't we already packed up the base and the computers are password protected. Only Lin and Naru know them." Yasu told her. "Damn! I bet Lin is huge." Ayako stated. "He's thick too," Yasu added. "Yasu how huge and thick?" Ayako asked. "Let's just say maybe twelve and three." "WHAT? Twelve long and three thick! Does it all fit?" Yasu just smiled and nodded. Ayako was floored. "He took her virginity too. That had to hurt." Yasu shot her smirk. "Not if he did what he did to her last night." "You're telling us all the details on the way home," Ayako stated.

They had finally got everything loaded up and the four sleeping beauties were waking up.

Monk and John put their suitcases in the trunk of monk's car. Ayako grabbed Yasu and shoved him into the back monks car and sat next to him. Not letting him leave. Masako said, "I guess I'm riding with you Naru." Yasu felt a ping of anger in his chest. "Really you still haven't told her." Mai saw the pain on Yasu's face.

Mai's and Naru's p.o.v.

So she went to the back of the van. Where Naru was standing. "Naru we need to talk real wick." Masako still stood firmly by Naru. "Alone!" "Go on Masako get in the van I'll be there in a minute," Naru told her. Masako just huffed and got in the van.

"What is it, Mai?" I questioned her with attitude. I shut the van door and looked him in the eyes. "Look here asshole. When are you going to tell the others you going out with Yasu?"

He was completely caught off guard. "I don't know why?" He asked me. "Because your only hurting Yasu by keeping up this facade.

I swear Naru if you hurt Yasu I will beat the pride right out of you." I let fire show in my eyes. "Now I'm giving you two days to come clean or your gonna wish you didn't have any pride at all."

"You know I can fire you for threatening me." He said all smug tried to get her to back down.

"Go ahead. As long as it gets my friend away from you so be it." She spat back at me as the fire spread to her hair. Turning it to flames. "And you might want to change your pants." Naru looked down just as Lin came over.

Lin saw the whole exchange. He didn't know that Mai could do that when she was mad. Lin opened the van doors and gave Naru his suitcase. Naru ran back to the hotel to change.

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.

Lin looked at me. "Are you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just tired of Naru lying and hurting Yasu. It's not right Koujo."

Koujo looked at me. "I know it isn't, but you can't force him, to tell the truth."

"But if he keeps hurting Yasu then he doesn't deserve him and I'm serious I will beat the pride out of Naru."

Koujo hugged me and said. "Make sure you do it when I'm not there. Because I'm still under contract for another nine months."

Luella chose that time to enter the conversation. "Koujo you do not have to protect him from Mai. Mai in my mind is your wife and I will not have a husband and wife fighting each other when my son deserves the beating he'll be getting." She said all this with a smile on her face.

"Oh and Mai if Oliver fires you call me. I would love to have you on my team in London." "Thanks, Luella." I smiled at her. "I just might have to take you up on that. If Koujo ever needed a change." He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "I know you hate it here. But I love you anyway." He smiled. "Thank you. I love you too."

"You're going to have a good marriage. I can see it already and if you ever need a babysitter you know you can call Martin and I." She smiled as Naru walked over glared at Mai and got into the van. Lin kiss Mai and watched as her and Luella got into Naru's car. Lin got in the van and they all started to making their way back home.

* * *

Yasu's p.o.v.********

The irregular's left in a hurry. Naru and Mai were still death glaring each other. While Lin and Yasu put the equipment away. "Hey, do you know what's wrong with those two?" I asked Luella and Lin. Luella gave me a side hug and said, "Your bestie's going to beat the pride out of my son for hurting you and I'm going to keep Koujo out of it. Then smack him myself. If he's hurting you Yasu let him know not with words but actions. Like tonight go to your house. Lin, would you drop him off at his apartment? You and I are going apartment hunting tomorrow Yasu." Luella declared.

"But I don't have the money for a better apartment since I have to save for tuition." "Oh, you mean the tuition I already paid?" Luella said with a smile. "Mom I can't let you do that." I protested. "It's already done hun and it's your last year. I won't let you throw all your hard work away now." I gave into the wonderful woman who I now call mum. "Thank you, mum." I hugged her. Everyone came back into the sitting room. "Everything is put away now were all going home, Noll," Luella stated. Lin, Mai, Luella and Yasu climbed into Koujo's car. While Naru was locking the door. He turned around to see no Yasu. "What the hell?" he asked himself. As he got into his car and drove home.

Luella looked at Koujo and said. "You should stay at Mai's tonight with us." "I think your right Noll's going to be pissed." They dropped me off at my apartment and told me they would come get me in the morning. Yasu told Koujo Thank you and said good night to all of them.

* * *

Naru's p.o.v**********

Noll had called Yasu ten times but he wasn't answering. Had he really hurt Yasu like Mai said? He would have to tell the other but how?


	10. Yasu's new place

I own nothing.

* * *

Luella's p.o.v.

I woke up earlier then Koujo and Mai. I need to tell Martin everything that's going on. I pulled out my cell and called my husband's personal cell. It rang three times. Then a "Hello love. How was your day?" "Bad. I have never wanted to smack own son more than I did yesterday evening." "What did he do love?" Martin ask me. "Well, when we started getting into the cars last afternoon as we were leaving the case.

He leads Masako on by not telling her the truth about him being gay and poor Yasu had to watch his boyfriend cart a woman around and not just any woman but a woman he has been known to date in the past."

"What is Oliver thinking?" Martin shakes his head. I said with a huff. "I know what he's thinking. He thinks Yasu's should understand that he doesn't want to tell the irregulars of SPR anything. But Yasu lost everything because of Noll and if Noll really loved Yasu he would tell them everything." "I agree dear. Yasu lost a lot to be with Noll." Martin told me. "But Yasu loves him so he just let his family go. He didn't deny that he was with a man."

"But has Noll ever said, he loved Yasu?" My husband asked me. "Once I think." "Was it after or before sex." "Yes, why?" I ask him. "Because guys don't think those count." "Wait a minute Martin you're saying our son never told Yasu he loved him?" I stammered into the phone.

"Yes, love. So Yasu doesn't even know where he stands in their relationship." Martin clarified for me. "Oh, I've got my work cut out for me and I only have two days to do it in before I leave." "Yes, you do my love good luck honey," Martin said then hung up the phone. I shook my head. "I don't need luck I needed a miracle."

I took my shower and dressed for the day. Koujo and Mai were waiting for me with breakfast on the table. I smiled seeing the pair together. "Good morning," Koujo said seeing me watching them. "You really should move in here with Mai, Koujo. You two already seem really at home around each other." I said with a smile while sitting down at the table. "Actually we discussed the wedding a bit this morning," Mai told me while passing me a plate of food. "Really. What have you two decided on so far?" Koujo spoke up. "Well were going to get married in China. Since everyone said, they would fly in for it and it made my mother happy."

Mai said. "We also decided colors. Koujo's favorite is royal blue and mine is plum purple." "Oh those will go well together," I said with a smile. "What about a neutral color?" I asked. "Koujo and I were thinking about gold." "That sounds lovely you two. I could see the bridesmaids dresses already." I mused. "Have you picked a date yet." "We were thinking summer in like two years from now." I smiled. "Well, you two are off to a good start.

What about your dress Mai? What would you see yourself in? I mean I know you will probably wear the traditional kimono for the ceremony but after will you have a dress." "I really don't know," Mai answered honestly. Koujo piped in. "Of course, you will love, it will be too hot to wear the kimono the whole time."

Koujo and I saw her biting her lip. "Sweety Ayako, Masako, Yasu, and I will take you shopping for it. We will pick you out a lovely gown. Koujo can even in list his sister and mother to come with us if they like." I encouraged. Koujo spoke. "I don't know if my mother can because of her teaching schedule.

But my sister I know would love to come. But she's like me she's blunt if she doesn't think it or if it doesn't look good on you, she will tell you." "That's fine. I'd want her to voice her opinion." Mai said with a smile. "We better head out or we'll be late," Koujo said standing up. The three of us headed out the door to Koujo's car. "Oh, that reminds me. Koujo do you mind if Yasu and I use your car to find him a better apartment?" I asked Koujo.

"I don't mind but I think you should have some protection with you. Some of the apartment complexes around the office are shady." "I'll go with them I know most of the worst parts and can keep them away from them." Mai offered. "Ok but you better be careful." "I always am babe," Mai replied to him.

* * *

Yasu's p.o.v.*********

I looked at my phone twenty-two missed calls. "All from Noll." I ignored them and started going through the newspapers apartment adds. I circled the ones I liked and could afford. That had a three-month lease at least and were not too far from the school or the office. "If I even still have a job that is. I wondered if we will be riding or walking. She said, a day so if we walk it will be a long day." He heard a horn honk outside so he looked out the window.

It was Lin's car. I grabbed my keys, reference documents, newspaper, and wallet. Then headed out the door. I got into the back of the car next to Luella. "How many?" She asked me. "How many what mom?" "How many times has he called you?" She asked me with a smile. I pulled out my phone and looked at it. "Twenty five missed calls," I told her. She said. "Good maybe by the end of the day he'll get the message." We arrived at the office. Lin got out after kissing Mai goodbye. He headed in and I got into the driver's seat and adjusted it and we headed to the first apartment.

* * *

Naru's p.o.v.********

I heard the bell chime above the door. I jumped out of my chair and headed to the sitting room. But when I got there the only one there was Lin. "Lin where is everyone?" I demanded. "Well, Mai and Luella are helping Yasu find a better apartment in a good neighborhood." "What's wrong with our place he can always stay there." "Maybe he doesn't want to anymore. I mean it's not like your serious about your feelings for him. You proved that to him yesterday afternoon." Lin scoffed at me.

I said nothing. I just went back to my office to try and call Yasu again. I can't take much more of the silent treatment. I couldn't help but feel like Yasu was breaking up with me and if I was honest with myself I couldn't blame him if he did.

"Yasu lost everything thanks to me and I can't hurt my pride and tell the others that were together. Have I even told him how much he means to me?" I knew the answer was "no." Right now I really hated myself.

* * *

Yasu's p.o.v.********

I drove to the first apartment. Mai gave me the address for. The landlord showed us the apartment. I said I would let the landlord now by tomorrow if I would take it.

We got in the car and said to each other next. "You could tell that it had bugs," Mai said making a face. "Yes, you could smell the pesticides he used to make them leave before we came," Luella confirmed.

So we drove ten minutes down the road to Mai's old apartment complex. The apartment three doors down from where Mai's old place was. Mai saw this and said. "Yasu that's the nice apartment with the patio on it. It should be perfect for you."

I smile at my bestie. "The landlady looked Mai over. I know you don't I?" She questioned. "No ma'am you must be mistaken." Luella and I looked at her but said nothing. The place was great. It was even bigger then Mai's was. I told the lady I would call her tomorrow with my answer. Then we got back into the car.

Luella and I looked at Mai questionable. "I had a PK spike and broke everything in it remember." She looked at me. "Oh, that's right," I said with a laugh. "You had even torn the doors of the kitchen cabinets. Not to mention the vanity and the blown out windows." Luella asked Mai. "My goodness, what caused it?"

"I was watching a spirits past who was strangled to death. That was the first time that my dreams happened to my real body. So my body tried to protect itself." "Oh, My Goodness! Mai. Do your dreams still do that?" Luella asked. "Sometimes," Mai admitted.

Well, Yasu did you like the apartment?" Mai asked me. "Yeah it was great. I want to look at one more before I decide." So I headed towards the last apartment. When we reached the place we had been at this for four hours. "After this let's get lunch," I said. "That sound like a lovely idea." Luella and Mai agreed. We went inside. It was nice but small. I called Mai's old landlady and told her I would be by with a deposit for the apartment. So we went back and Luella wrote the landlady a check for the deposit and first months rent. The lady handed me the keys and told me he could move in whenever I wanted to. I thanked her and we left.

We swung by the office and picked up Lin for lunch. Luella told Lin all about the place. She also told him Mai couldn't use her name around the landlady and why she couldn't. Mai hides her face from him out of embarrassment. I said. "Yeah, she had blown that place to bits. The landlady still can't rent it."

Lin looked at me while he was driving. "Was she hurt?" "Her windpipe was closed for a while that's to the choking she received but she recovered at my place in a month. But she was on life support for two weeks till she could breathe on her own.

* * *

Lin"s p.o.v.

When we got to the restaurant. I pulled Mai aside into the alley next to the restaurant. I just held her for a minute. Then looked at her. All she could see was shame in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Mai." She hugged me and told me it was ok. I kissed her senseless while running my finger through her hair. She pressed her body to mine. Our lips parted for air but I still held her. Till I heard. "Are you too coming or not?" From a waiter who was at the door to the restaurant. I shot the man a glare that could kill and escorted Mai inside. We ate our meal with talk of the wedding and apartment. None of us went back to the office. Instead, we headed to Yasu's place to start packing it up. So he could get out of there fast.

While Mai and Luella were putting a box into my trunk. A guy came at them with a knife. "Give me all your money!" Mai let fire engulfed her whole body right in front of the guy. He screamed and ran for it. Mai chased him down and knocked him out with a kick to the head and let the fire reseed to nothing. Luella, Yasu and I came up behind her. Relieved that the man was out cold.

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.

"Claude could you stay with him till the police show up. Don't let the cops see you just make sure he doesn't leave." "**Very good my lady**." I lead the others back to Yasu's. None of them knew what to say to what I had done. "I know what your thinking and I knew what he was thinking.

He could tell that Luella had money and was going to kill me and kidnap her. So I chose to scare the crap out of him instead of letting him act on his plans for Luella and I. I was in no danger from the knife. It would have melted."

We all agreed that Yasu could not stay there another night. People were sizing the place up from what they removed so far. Lin left to get a small moving van for Yasu's couch, tv, bed, and dresser to his new apartment. Lin was back in a half an hour. Then the van was loaded in an hour by the guys.

Lin and I were in the van and Luella and Yasu were in Lin's car. It only took two hours to get everything inside and setup. Yasu ordered dinner for everyone as a thank you for all of our help and hard work.

* * *

Naru p.o.v.

"Does everyone hate me?" Lin had left him there and took off with Mai, Yasu, and his own mother. Yasu had not called me back and everyone else was ignoring my calls too. "What had I done to them to cause this kind of response from them. No something had to be going on." I said to hell with work and went home. I planned to interrogate Lin when he came home and if he didn't I was going to kick in Mai's door.


	11. Real Friends

I own nothing.

* * *

Lin's p.o.v.*********

I had just kissed Mai goodnight and was heading to my apartment for a much-needed shower and some sleep. After moving Yasu out of his old place and into his new apartment. All I wanted was thoughts two things but when I opened the door and saw Noll in a kitchen chair staring at me. I knew my night had just begun.

"What is it, Noll?" I asked. "Where the hell has everyone been?" Noll snapped. "Well, I left the office at lunch to help Yasu move to the new place Mai and Luella helped him find. While we were moving him your mother could have been kidnapped and Mai killed but Mai scared the shit out of him and chased him down. Claude watched him till the cops came for him. Then Yasu ordered dinner for us to thank us.

Now Yasu is at home Mai and Luella are probably getting showers then heading to bed and I'm standing here telling you what we all did today. Does that answer your question?" "Yes but why did you all do this. He could have just stayed here." Noll yelled at me. "Well, it's not my fault that Yasu is questioning if he should continue your relationship or not. You treat him like dirt. You can't even embrace the fact that you love him. So all you've done is make him feel used."

"Have you every told him (I love you) yet?" I asked him. "No, not even once. I know this is my fault but I have no clue how to fix it." Noll actually started to cry. "How do I fix it?" I put a hand on Noll's shoulder and said. "You start by apologizing to him then you call the others in for a meeting and tell them the next case and you slip in at the end that Yasu's your boyfriend. Yes, Masako may have a heart attack. But at least Ayako will be there to resuscitate her."

Noll wiped tears off his face and said, "Thanks, Koujo." I was floored that was the first time Noll used my first name ever. "You're welcome." I stammered out then added "I'm going to shower. You should get some sleep." Noll listened to me and headed to bed. While I went for a much-needed shower.

* * *

Naru's p.o.v.*********

I headed to the office early and finished the work I left the night before. At eight I heard the bell above the door chime. Telling me that the others had arrived. I slipped my head out my office door and saw Mai and Yasu putting their stuff away while talking to each other. Yasu smiled at Mai. Then she went into the kitchen to make tea and Lin's coffee.

"Yasu can we talk for a minute?" I asked while opening the door the rest of the way. Yasu came into my office. Yasu stood there thinking he was about to be fired. I looked right into his eyes. "Yasu I'm sorry. I know I haven't told you my feelings for you and I hurt you. But you have to understand that I'm not good with emotions. Yasu I love you. I don't want to lose you or get hurt myself. But when you stopped talking to me I thought it was over and it killed me." "Noll I love you too. I don't want to break up but if you're going to be ashamed of our relationship then I can't do this anymore. I don't want to hide my love for you from our friends."

"You don't have to Yasu. I have to call the others in for a meeting and I want to tell them after we talk about the new case. But I need your support and I need to know if you want me." I said holding back tears. Yasu wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "You have it and yes I want you all of you." He kissed my neck then my lips. It was a sweet kiss. Yasu kissed away my tears. I whispered, "I love you Yasuhara. Please don't leave me." Yasu kissed me one more time and told me "I love you, Noll. I'm not going any wear." He held me and rubbed my back till my tears stopped. I look up at Yasu's face and I kissed Yasu with every ounce of love I had for him. Yasu kissed me back. We pulled apart and Yasu said. "I'll call the others and tell Mai you're ready for your tea." "Ok," I said back to him.

Mai knocked on my door. I said "Enter." She came in and sat my tea down. Then walked around my desk and hugged me around the shoulders. "I'm proud of you Noll and I'm happy for you and Yasu." She said with her bright smile. I turned and hugged her back. "Mai thanks for the threat. Can we be friends?" She hugged me tighter.

"We already are Noll." I smiled at her. Then she went back to her desk and I had to sit down out of all the things I expected her to do that was not one of them. I had to admit she was the little sister I never had and I cared for her deeply. Her approval was important to me. 'Well, we have Koujo, Mai, and my parents on our side. But what about the others?' I thought to myself as I started to make the new case its own folder.

* * *

General p.o.v.*********

The irregulars started to pile in. John and Masako had bet Ayako and Monk by five minutes. Monk couldn't believe John had beat him. He asked. "How did you do it, John?" "I left after Yasu called me and Masako was ready when I got there." "So Masako was eager to see Naru again hu." Ayako teased. Mai just smiled inside. 'I hope Ayako cares her shock paddles in her purse.

Masako will need her to restart her heart after Noll tells them about Yasu and his relationship.' Mai asked, Sebastian to make the tea for everyone. He smiled with delight. "**Is anyone hungry I can make some lunch?"** Sebastian asked. "Sure your cooking is better than any restaurant," Monk said which made Sebastian smile as he headed to the kitchen.

Everyone started to find seats Mai ended up on Yasu's lap when Masako stool her seat. Lin didn't sweat it. 'Their friends and it may encourage Noll a little. Because Yasu does still like girls.'

Noll came out and saw the display. He shrugged it off and took his usual seat. "Mai, I'm surprised to see you sitting on my boyfriend's lap and not you fiance's." Yasu grinned at Noll. Mai smiled and went to Lin. Lin whisper low so only Mai would hear. "I was a bit mad but I see what you were up too." He kissed her check. Everyone was silent and still except Lin's whispers to Mai and Luella arm sliding around Noll's shoulder in a side hug. Masako fainted.

Monk and Ayako final said. "So your gay?" "Yes, I'm gay and Yasu's my boyfriend." "When did this start?" Ayako asked. "My first day back," Yasu answered. "So are we going to have any problems?" Naru asked. Monk said, "It's all good with me." "Me too. But don't hurt Yasu or I'll whack you with my purse." Ayako says with an evil smile.

"You can't help who you falling love with," said John. "So were all fine but one," Mai said looking at Masako. Who was still passed out. "She just needs time to process it." Lin ushered Noll and Yasu.

"Alright, now the next case is a farm with a huge woodland next to it. That no one has come back from alive. The owner Noka that lives next door to these woods said. That two groups of campers have been missing since last summer. No one has seen them except his daughter Yumi is six years old and she might have ESP. She said the missing people keep telling her there's something coming and that they need to leave. The father's now getting scared because he's had some livestock eaten. He said all that was left was bones. He really does not want to leave the farm but if we find proof he will."

Monk shook his head. "Well, the farms his lively hood. So I can't blame him for wanting to be sure." "But this sounds really dangerous. There could be a demon in those woods." John added. "That's why were going. Even if it is to only tell them to leave." Naru added.

"Where is this farm?" Ayako asked. Lin said. "It's a ten-hour drive from here. I have it saved into the GPS's for monk and I to follow. So sorry Luella none will be here to see you off." Luella smiled. "Actually, I got a flight back tonight so no one has to worry about me getting lost." "You're leaving so soon," Ayako said with a frown. "Oh, don't worry dear you'll see me again when we take Mai dress shopping in a few months," Ayako said. "That's right. Once you have a dress the rest just falls into place."

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.

"But we still have a year and a good eleven month till the wedding. Should I really be looking for a dress that soon?" I asked them. "Yes, the sooner you get the dress the better." They reply. I sighed and said, "Okay."

"Okay, who wants to see me off?" Luella asked. Everyone but Masako who was still passed out raised their hands. "So who wants to buy me dinner before I go?" Sebastian and Claude appeared serving everyone's lunch. Sebastian turned to Luella. "**Why go somewhere when we can make. If my lady doesn't mind everyone can come to her place for dinner. Created by Sebastian and me."** Claude stated. "That is a wonderful idea," I said. "That way we can all send you home together with a nice dinner."** "Perfect. Claude and I well get started right away."** "When is your flight?" Yasu asked Luella. "Nine thirty tonight." She replied in her chirpy voice. "**Dinner will be at seven then."** Sebastian said then disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Masako p.o.v.

The team started to pack up the equipment. Half way through I woke up. I looked around and saw some of the group packing up equipment then I saw Yasu. "Yasu!" I screamed. He turned around only to be smack in the face by my hand.

Noll jumped in. "Masako what the hell are you going?" He yelled at me. "You! You son of a bitch! Why? Why are you GAY? We've dated! I'm in love with you! But you pick him!" I yelled pointing to Yasu. "What can he give you? I could give you a family! HE CAN'T! WHY OLIVER?! WHY?!" "Because I love him Masako!" Noll screamed back at me.

"Your going to regret this Oliver. Just you wait." I said stormed out the door.

* * *

Naru's p.o.v.

I was shaking after the argument. Yasu held me tight. "She's going to ruin my name." "No, she won't son," Luella told me. "Your gay not a murderer Naru. It's going to be fine." Mai said rubbing my back with one hand and Yasu's with her other. "It's going to be fine Noll. No one can object to any of the things you wrote or can do. She can try to take you down but it won't work." Lin told me in his serious smooth deep voice.

"Even if she tries were here for the both of you," Ayako said. "She's right mate," John added. "We wouldn't turn and run when our lives were on the line why would we do it now," Monk commented.

"Your right thanks, guys," I said trying to hide tears. "Come on its almost six thirty, let's all head to my place," Mai told the group. Everyone nodded and headed for the door. But Luella and Noll hung back for a minute.

Well, son, I see why you wanted to come back. You have a whole little family right here and they love you and would stand with you through thick and thin." "Yeah, mom but even I didn't know till now how much they do care." Luella kissed her my check and gave me a smile. "Now let's go catch up with the other's." I nodded and we headed out to my car.


	12. Revelations

I own Nothing. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favoring, and following this story. I love reading the reviews.

* * *

Luella p.o.v.*********

Everyone was talking while Mai and Lin were in the kitchen packing me a snack Sebastian made for me. They put a spell on it so security wouldn't find it the put it in my purse so I would find it on the flight home. "So who's the pitcher and who's the catcher?" Ayako asked Yasu. "We alternate," Yasu answered with a smile. "What does pitcher and catcher mean?" I asked. "Mother you really don't want to know," Naru said. "Yes I do." I insisted. Mai and Lin walked in on this. "Um, Luella. Take Koujo and I for example. I would be the catcher and Koujo would be the pitcher. "We're talking about sex right?" I said with a smile. "Yes," Mai said. "So the pitcher would be the giver and the catcher the receiver right." "Yes Luella." Mai said with a sweat drop going down her head.

"So if they alternate. Then their both receiver and giver." "Yes mom," Yasu said. Naru's face is on fire from embarrassment. "Doesn't it hurt?" I asked. "Not if you're ready for it," Yasu answered. "Oh, you mean lube it good right?" I asked. (By this moment even Lin's shikis are laughing.) Everyone is trying their damnedest to not fall over laughing because of me, an innocent sweet lady who happens to be Naru's mom asking my gay son's lover about butt sex. Yasu choked out a Yes to me.

"Excuse us for a minute." Monk, John, and Ayako rushed to the kitchen and start laughing uncontrollably. Sebastian and Claude are chuckling as well. They all start to calm down while Sebastian tells **everyone that dinner is ready and to follow him.** He leads them to Noll's and Lin's apartment.

A formal dining table was set up for everyone in their living room.** Don't worry Sir's everything will be put in order when the meal is complete.** Claude reassured Noll and Lin. Every course was delightful and there were four courses. "Sebastian, Claude thank you both this is a wonderful send-off," I said to them. Before Noll, Yasu, and I walked out the door and headed to the airport.

As we reach the airport. I tell the boys. "I've had such a great time with everyone that I'm sad to leave." Yasu pulled the car up to the airport. "We all going to miss you to mom," Yasu told me while getting my bags from the trunk. "You both behave and one last thing." I pulled out my phone and turned the camera on. Yasu knew what I wanted. His arm went around Noll's waste and pulled him close. Noll smiled his real smile as I snapped the picture of the couple. "Your dad's going to love it." I sent a copy to everyone in the group and my husband. I hugged and kissed both of them.

"Goodbye, boys." "Goodbye, mom," Yasu called to me with a smile. "Goodbye. Mother." Oliver said kissing me on the check.

I turned with my bag and walk into the ticket area and then head to the gates. I call Martin and tell him "I'm getting on the plane in five minutes." "Alright, hun a car will be at the airport to bring you home. I love you. See you soon." He tells me. "I love you too. They're boarding us now. Bye love." I say to him and hung up my phone and board the plane.

* * *

Yasu p.o.v.

I drove us home. "I really like your mom. She so sweet." I told Noll. "I know she really is a wonderful mom," Noll replied. "Well, I guess I should be heading home," I said to Noll. "You don't have to go. I know Lin's probably sleeping with Mai since her house guest is gone."

"Your kidding right Mai loves your mom." I wine. "I know I was just kidding. Calm down." Noll said while rolling his eyes. We go into Noll place. I go to the kitchen to make some tea. Noll checks the house. (No Lin anywhere.) Noll tells me. "See told you no Lin." "Yeah, he might be busy with Mai," I said. "Yasu do you like Mai sexually," Noll asked me.

"She's my best friend. But yes I think she's attractive." I tell him. "Don't you?" I ask him. "I don't know. I think she has nice legs. But I see her as a little sister." Noll answered. "What brought this all on Noll? Was it the lap thing because she just wanted to give you a window to bring up that we are together to everyone that's all." I explained. "No, I just got a little jealous," Noll said. "You thought I wanted taco didn't you," I stated. "Yes," Noll admitted. I came up to Noll and let my hand fondled Noll through his pants. "No, I'm happy with your foot long," I said with a smirk. "Lets go to bed Yasu," Noll stated. "Okay," I said as I followed Noll to his bedroom.

* * *

Koujo and Mai's p.o.v.**********

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked Koujo one more time. They watched us why can't we watch them? So they did the invisibility spell. Just as Noll and Yasu pulled in the lot. Then went into Noll's room. Koujo pulled off her skirt and panties and made her slouch in Noll's deck chair. He started teasing her nub of nerves. Noll and Yasu came in stripping each other while holding a passionate kiss. Noll's hand was stroking Yasu's shaft. Yasu pulled Noll on to the bed and started to kiss down his body. He laid kiss down to Noll's belly button then back up to his nipples.

He teased each one with his tongue then suck them both Noll was moaning with each flick of Yasu's tongue on his nipples. "Yasu I want you to let me suck you." "Ok Noll. Patience." Yasu kissed back down Noll's stomach. Yasu licked the head of Noll's man hood then brought his member to Noll's mouth. "Throat fuck me Yasu. Then pound me please." Noll moaned out to Yasu.

"Are you sure Noll?" Yasu asked. "Yes," Noll said while taking Yasu's member into his mouth. Yasu started to thrust into Noll's mouth. While this is happening Mai is getting eaten out by Koujo's mouth as he was fingering her core. Mai was panting and moaning.

Watching Yasu throat fuck Naru. She had to admit she liked watching them. Yasu released in Noll's throat. Noll swallowed Yasu's seed then sucked him till he was hard again. Yasu repositioned himself. Lifting Noll's legs till they were on his shoulders. Then thrust his member deep into Noll's hole. Noll cried out Yasu's name when he was penetrated by Yasu's hard man hood.

Koujo could hear Noll and Yasu but preferred not to watch them. But made a mental note of how turned on Mai was watching them.

Yasu was as deep as he could go. Yasu started a hard fast rhythm. Koujo had positioned Mai backward on his lap and was now thrusting fast and hard into Mai's core. Making her scream his name. He kept her facing Yasu pounding Noll. Yasu screamed Noll's name after thirty minutes of pounding Noll. Noll and Koujo released at the same time.

Noll and Yasu went to go shower after cuddling each other. That's when Koujo and Mai made their escape and went to Mai's. Just before Noll got into the shower, he heard the front door shut. He shrugged and climbed into the shower. Once we were clean we cuddled up together and went to bed.

* * *

Lin's p.o.v.*********

It was five in the morning. When Mai and I woke up to eat breakfast and pack a weeks worth of clothes. I went back to my place to pack. I reminded Mai to pack lots of pants so she wouldn't get scratched up in the wood and boots, not snickers. I did the same. As I opened the door. Yasu was putting on his shoes to head home to pack.

"Yasu remember jeans if you have them and boots for this case." "Alright, thanks, Lin. See you later." Yasu replied. But was stopped one more time. When I added. "Yep seven is when were all meeting up at the office cause it's a ten-hour drive. So pack yourself a snack too. You know how Noll hates to stop anywhere but bathrooms and that's cause I make him stop." I stated.

"So he would drive straight there if he could?" Yasu asked. "Yes, he would," I answered. "You two know I can hear you right?" Noll snapped. "Yeah we know." They both replied. Noll rolled his eyes as Yasu walked out the door. "Lin, did you come here last night?" Noll asked. "I came and garbed cloths. Why?" I asked. "I heard the door shut last night and was just wondering," Noll stated. "Yeah, it was probably me," I replied.

Yasu came back with Noll's car and honked to let us know he was there. They put their bags in the truck. Mai and I sat in the back. My knees were almost to my ears. Mai smiles at me. "What?" I asked. "Here Koujo." She stretched my leg onto her side then I moved the other for her. I smiled at her. "Thank you, babe. I don't think they make these cars with tall guys in mind." I said with a bit of a silly smile.

"Your welcome. Even though it was cute to see a ball form of you." Mai chuckled. I poked her in her side making her laugh. Yasu yelled. "Tical spot. Nice." I laughed. Noll just shook his head and half smile at our antics.

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.*********

The others were waiting for us. "Naru. Do you want me to send my shikis ahead with the mini cameras? They can set them up in the trees so all we'll have to do is upload the feed when we get there." I suggest. "It's way safer than sending people in there. When we don't know what might be in there." I voiced to him. "That sounds good. But Lin can you send a few of yours to watch their backs." Noll asked Lin. "Let me ask them." He asked his shiki. Nie, En, and Ryuu said they would go. I added. "If any of you sense anything really dangerous then get out and come tell us what you saw or felt. Okay." I told all the shikis. Lin's looked at him asking. **I****f they should listen to me**.

"She is going to be my wife guys. There for unless directly told not to do what she says by me I would like you to listen to her." "**But you have not merged your powers yet master."** "I will on our wedding night. Her shikis give me the same respect I'm asking you to give her."** "As you will master****."** All five of them replied.

**"Does that mean we can interact with her,"** Rae asked. "Yes, Rae it does**."** Rae went and rapid herself around my neck like a necklace and En stood by my feet. Lin smiled watching his shiki warm up to me and I was happy to be excepted by them. Rae came to Lin.

** "Master you must be careful she is fertile if your not she will become pregnant."** "Thank you, Rae, for telling me." 'Condoms it is for the next week,' Lin said to himself with a groan. His hates them.

Everyone else is kind of watching us have a silent conversation between Lin, shikis and I. Then turned to Naru. "They're going now. Lin stated. Naru saw the box of mini cameras was gone. "Good let's head out," Naru tells us.

With that, everyone climbed into a vehicle. Since there was no Masako monk could fit all of them. So Yasu and I joined Monk, Ayako, and John in Monk's convertible. Lin and Naru in the van as usual. Monk was in front of Lin in the van. Watching their every move.

After an hour Yasu fell asleep on Mai who was in between Yasu and Jonh. An hour later I was asleep against John another hour passed now John was asleep. When the group pulled over for gas and drinks Ayako turned and snapped a picture of them.

* * *

General p.o.v.

Lin and Naru looked at the three sleeping trio. Monk was debating to wake us or not.

"Mai babe you better wake up if you want to pee." Lin tried to wake her. "Yasu get off of Mai!" Naru yelled. But nothing. Naru walked into the gas station and got a cup of ice. He went back to monks car and put ice in Yasu's and Mai's shirts making them jump. "Oh, we stopped how long have I been asleep?" Mai asked. "Two hours and Yasu did you sleep last night? You almost never fall asleep." Ayako asked.

"No, I slept fine. I don't know why I fell asleep." Yasu shrugged. Mai climbed out after John then Yasu got out. Noll glared at him. "What? It was nothing Noll? I was still tired from what I gave you last night." Yasu explained. "I hope so," Noll said coldly.

Mai and Lin heard the conversation. "Naru there's nothing between Yasu and I. He loves you don't mess that up over jealousy," Mai told Naru. Naru still didn't look convinced. "How about this, I'll ride with you and Koujo the rest of the trip?" Mai asked. "Fine, your riding with us," Noll said still in a foul mood.

They all took a ten-minute break to do their business and stretch their legs. Yasu came up to Mai. "I'm sorry if Lin and Naru are mad about me falling asleep on you," Yasu said. "It's nothing Yasu. I'm just going to ride with them for a while. To remind him why he makes me ride with Monk." Yasu smiled at her. "Thanks, Mai. No problem. She replied.

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.

They all got back in the vehicles and headed out. Lin liked having me with them. Noll looked at me. "Mai, I never asked what happened when your powers spiked. Did I?" He asked me. "No. You asked me what powers I had." I replied. "Will you tell me please?" Noll asked.

"Well, the first time was when I started to hear people's thoughts. Guess where I was." I said wanting to see his reaction to where I was. Naru thought for a moment then said. "School?"

"Nope shopping district. I hide in the park and called Yasu. He came and took me home. The second time was the night I told you about." I looked at Koujo. "Tell me, please Mai," Naru said. "I kept getting dreams from spirits that wanted help. That night my dreams turned into reality. The spirit showed me her being choked and it really was hurting me and my PK spiked trying to defend me and I bowed up my apartment with a PK blast." I told him.

"I know how that feels." He said. "Where you ok?" Noll asked me. "No, my throat closed. So they had to put me on life support for two weeks. But when I was released I still couldn't talk so they released me to Yasu and I stayed at his place. That's why were so close. He was there through it all." I said with a sad smile.

"When did the elemental part come in?" Noll asked. "Like a week after I left Yasu's. I got pissed at a woman in a red beater who tried to run me down and I bursted into flames because of my anger." Naru and Lin looked at me.

"Don't worry she was charged with multiple hit and runs. They found blood for six others in her grill and muffler. Yes, to your question and there was an article. That was the last of fifteen calls I made to your office. I tried to tell you. But you wouldn't answer."

Noll and Koujo started to cry. Noll hugged me close and cried on my shoulder. Lin pulled over and then cried hard on my other shoulder. I released my right arm from Naru and wrapped it around Koujo. I comforted them the best I could as I cried myself.

Ten minutes later. We were back on the road. "That's why you never told me how you found out you were an elemental. You didn't want to hurt us." Koujo stated. "Yes, and I haven't had both of you alone either," I said.

"I'm sorry Mai. I shouldn't have blocked your calls. Then you wouldn't of had to go searching for help. Lin would have trained you and you too would be married already." Noll said taking her hand and looking at her engagement ring. "It's ok Noll you were jealous. You had a crush on my Koujo didn't you." I teased. Naru blushed. "WAHH You Did!" I yelled. Koujo just sat there like a stone. Not knowing what to say. "Your right Mai. But you had his heart from the labyrinth case on." Naru said. "Really from the labyrinth huu." I looked at Koujo for an answer. He noticed and blushed.

"Actually, it was from Kenji on." "Really!" I said with a smile. "Yes. Then when you found out I was Chinese. Your reaction floored me. You were excited. It made me nervous that you could actually have feelings for me too. Then your reaction to what I said about my heritage made me think of Gene the only Japanese kid that ever said anything like that to me. I fell and fell hard. But I thought you loved Noll. So I held back till the night before Noll and I left." I kissed his check and cuddled closer to him.

Three hours later. "How did Yasu find Yawl's family?" Naru asked. "Yasu helped me pack my stuff that wasn't broken. He found a box of my mom's stuff that I kept put up. In it was a key to a safety deposit box in my dad's name. Inside it was a thick journal and two ledgers. The ledgers filled with spells from my great great great grandfather to my father himself. In the journal my father talked about his business partner and old friend in China named Ming Wen. He had the same abilities as my father. So I started searching for him and you know the rest."

"So your father locked them in a deposit box. Why?" Koujo asked. "My mom would have gotten rid of them. She didn't want me to die like my father. My father was a businessman on the weekdays, but on the weekends he was a demon hunter. When demons started to grow in numbers he hunted the worst down and destroyed them.

He died from a demon bite that wouldn't heal. My mom was scared that I would meet the same end as my father did." I told Noll and Koujo. "We would never put you in that much danger. We would leave." Naru stated to me. "I know that's why I came back to work for you and didn't just call Koujo and Yasu. But don't think I won't still argue with you if I don't like something you're thinking of doing." I said with a smile. Naru smiled back at me. "Wouldn't have it any other way Mai." Naru said to me.

* * *

Naru's p.o.v.**********

They arrived at the farm. Just as the sun started to set. I asked Mai and John to walk the property line to see if Mai could sense anything. The rest got the monitors and few cameras set up. Ten minutes later Mai and John came back in. "There is defiantly something out there that is really strong. Naru we should erect a barrier around the house at night. My intuition is telling me this could get bad fast. So we should be very careful not to leave the house at night." Mai tells me. "What kind of a barrier." "I think sutras will work for now. But if and when this gets worse I suggest a blood barrier." "Alright, Ayako gets working on sutras," I tell her.

Ayako and Mai started working on them. Lin draw up a few too. Then they went and put them on the walls and windows of the house. Just as they came back a little girl came in and said, "Dinners done. If anyone is hungry." "Alright, lets eat and then get some sleep," I said to the group.

"Yasu and I will watch the monitors tonight. We hit the woods tomorrow for clues." "Sir." I look down to the little girl who spoke up. "You shouldn't go into the woods. There's evil in there." "That's why we have too sweety. What's your name little one?" Yasu said to her. "My name is Yumi. Do you have magic?" She asked him. "He doesn't. But Mai and I do." Lin told her.

"I know I can see it. So do they." She pointed to John, Monk, Ayako and I. "But there all different." She added looking around at everyone. "That's because we all have different ability's," I told her. "We'll show you some tomorrow ok," I said with a smile. "Okay." She said happily with a smile. "Well she can defiantly see auras," Mai said. "Yep no denying that," Monk stated. They ate dinner and then everyone went to bed. Except Yasu and I who headed to base. Yasu watched the new feed. While I went over the feed from earlier. I saw a few orbs. But not the one causing all the problems.

Then suddenly on Yasu's monitor, there was a figure that looked mad come out of shadows and then it was standing outside the barn and disappeared there. Yasu showed me. "We'll see what we find in the morning. Mai said it's too dangerous at night." I told him. "Agreed. This place is freaking me out." Yasu stated with a shiver.


	13. Amazed

I own Nothing.

* * *

Mai p.o.v.

Noll and Yasu watched the feeds the whole night and saw the figure leave three hours later after going into the barn. As soon as the sun was up Naru went and woke everyone else up. Everyone but Yasu headed to the barn. Yasu covered the base. Watching them go inside of the barn. What we found shocked everyone. The bones of a horse and four sets of chicken bones.

"We're defiantly dealing with a demon," Naru stated. "I don't know the only thing I can sense is a very strong spirit. I think we should take a walk in the woods." I suggested. "Unfortunately I agreed," Lin stated. "Fine everyone stays together in a group," Naru told us and he received nods from the group in response. We headed outside and as we approached the woods I pulled out a ball of twine and tied it around a tree. "What's the twine for?" John asked. "In case we get separated or too deep in the woods to find our way out."

"Koujo and I can follow our shikis but everyone else can't. This thread can't be cut by anyone but a mortal being." I stated. "So a ghost or demon can't cut it?" Monk asked. "Exactly," I answered. "How is that possible?" Ayako asked. "It has one of my father's spell on it. He used to hunt demons." I replied. "Wow, your dad was a demon hunter?" Monk questioned. "Yep," I replied.

In a single file line with me in front. Letting my senses and some tracks I found halfway past a pine tree guide me and the group to where the being might be hiding. Lin was behind me. Not wanting to take his eyes off of me for a minute. Our shikis had surrounded the group to give everyone some protection should it try to attack from behind.

Everyone was on pins and needles. They walked for about an hour. Then saw a huge den made out of twigs moss and leaves. I pulled out a camera got two photos of the den. I said to the others in no more than a whisper, "In there. That's its home. Look at the bone pile." The others saw it was all human skeletons. "We need to go now!" I whispered to everyone with doe eyes.

So everyone turned around and walked calmly back till they were out of the woods. They went into the house.

"Well, Mai what did you sense?" Naru asked me. "He's like Vlad. He eats whatever comes his way. I think when he was alive he was a survivalist. Just living off the land. Then he turned into a scavenger. I don't know why but this thing will eat anyone that it comes across. I'm going to make a blood barrier to protect us. This is getting worse after every kill and it's getting stronger each night." I said to the others. I started putting up the barrier while the others stayed inside except for John and Claude who stayed with me. Once inside base everyone crowded around the monitors to watched me make the barrier. "Our shiki could senses that it craves humans and wants more," Lin told them.

"That's why Mai said we needed to go now?" Monk asked. "Yes, if I wouldn't have masked our scent. It would have attacked and kill us. If the shiki where even a nanosecond late in reacting." Lin said plugged in the camera that Mai used to snap the photos of the den and skeleton pile. The pictures were perfect. You could even see a few spirit orbs in them. "Naru we need to tell the homeowner," Ayako said looking over Lin's shoulder at the photos.

I came back into the base with blood on my hands. "Barriers up," I told them while walking into the kitchen. "Naru and Lin went to talk to the farmer and tell him what they had found," Monk told me as I came back into the base. "Well, what do you think this farmer will decide?" I asked the others. Ayako stated, "If it were me, I would burn the woods down." "That's what I was thinking," Monk said as he watching the monitors.

"Guys that thing is headed for the barrier!" Ayako, John, Yasu and I hovered around Monk. The creature couldn't see the barrier so it walked right into it. It was shocked with lightning that sent it flying back. "Monk go tell Naru that it's at the barrier," I told him. Monk went running to Naru and Lin in the living room.

Lin and Naru headed to base with Noka and his daughter Yumi. Noka was scared of the creature he saw on the screen. Noka turned to the Yumi. "Honey is that what you saw?" "Yes, dad." She answered him. "Is there anything that can kill that thing?" Noka asked Naru. Lin answered the man. "There might be were going to have to search for information on this being."

"But for now don't leave the house," Naru told Noka. Noka and Yumi went out off base and started packing their stuff. In case they needed to leave and fast. When Yumi was done she stayed in bases and playing with John.

Lin, and I we're searching through my father's ledgers. Lin saw a few spell's he thought would work. "If we said the spell together on this thing. It would be pulled into the realm of demons for good." "I found one too that would destroy the creature." Koujo showed me the ledgers. So I could read the one he found. While he read the one I found. We both came to an agreement.

We would use the one I found. Lin told Naru what we decided. I looked at the monitor and saw the creature stalking around the barrier. Trying to find a break in it. "Well, he's a persistent thing," Yasu said to me. "Yeah but it's about to be a dead persistent thing," I replied. Naru and Lin approached us.

"Alright, the both of you should start to prepare yourselves," Naru said to Lin and I. We nodded and left the base to go cleanse ourselves.

* * *

General p.o.v.

Mai and Lin had moved the barrier out more so they could work on the three ringed circle that would hold him in place for the spell. Since Mai would need to drop the barrier. So she wouldn't use too much power. John, Monk, and Ayako were in the yard dress and ready to purify the spirits of the campers.

Mai looked to the others. "Guys you need to wait inside, we want it to come at us. So it will go into the circle were standing in." Monk asked. "But what about the house?" "The sutras will keep him out of the house." "If he resists us. Our shiki will force him in if they have to." Lin stated. "Now everyone inside," Lin said flatly. Monk, John, and Ayako went back to base so they could watch Lin and Mai do the spell.

The barrier dropped and the creature rushed at Lin and Mai. Fangs and claws ready to strike at them. But missing the two of them by an inch as they stepped out of the circle and it passed into it. With both of them safely out of the circle, they started the spell. Chanting in unison. The creature started to scream and within two minutes it burst into flames and was gone. With one final chant, it's soul was sent to the netherworld. Lin and Mai smudged the rings of circles up to cut the power flowing to it.

Lin pulled Mai to him and held her while the other came out of the house. Ayako smiled at the couple and said. "Nice work you two. The only thing left is to purify the remaining spirits that are reliving what happened to them." "I can do that," Ayako said with a smirk. But the little Yumi stepped forward and stretched out her senses to the spirits.

As she reached out one by one the spirits were purified all by her touching them with her senses. It was an awesome site. But when they were gone the little girl blacked out. Lin rushed over and grabbed her before she hit the ground. He carried her into the house and laid her in her bed.

As he was about to leave he heard the girl's small voice. "Are they all free now?" "Yes, they are. Now sleep little one." She smiled and nodded to him as he walked out the door.

Mai was in the hallway smiling at him. "She really likes you," Mai said to him. "I like her too. Mai if we have kids would you be upset if they were like us?" Koujo asked. "I would love them with or without abilities. It would just be another adventure either way." Mai stated. He smiled down at her. "I feel the same," I told her while holding her in my arms.


	14. Ruined Reputations

I own nothing. Ok, I was going to close with the last chapter. But I have people asking me to continue the story. So here we go. Sorry I know I'm late posting.

* * *

Naru's p.o.v.

I went and talked to Noka about his daughter's abilities. Noka said. "Yumi's mother was the same way and to be honest, I have no clue how to help her with them. But I'll do whatever she needs." I gave him an SPR card and said.

"Well, she seems to be doing fine with them for now. But when they grow if she needs help give me a call and I'll have Mai our medium work with her. But you would need to move to Shibuya." "If it helps Yumi I will. Thank all of you for your help." Noka addressed everyone.

* * *

General p.o.v.

Then we made the long drive back to the office. Mai, Yasu, and John put away the equipment. When they came back out Ayako and monk were arguing about what to order for dinner.

The argument ended with Monk on the floor because Ayako had smacked him too hard. Monk stood and said. "Damn Ayako. What the hell do you have in that purse?" He snatched the purse out of her hands and ran into Lin's office.

Lin looked up at him. "Sorry Lin. But Ayako might be trying to murder me with whatever is in this purse of her's." Monk started going through her purse to find a brick lining the bottom of it. Lin's jaw dropped he couldn't believe it. "Thanks for letting me use your office for a minute, Lin." Monk thanked Lin. Lin replied with. "No problem. Both stepped out of the office.

Monk went to Ayako with the brick in his hand. "What the hell Ayako are you trying to give me brain damage?!" "No, I keep it in my purses because that is safer than a gun or a knife. One good swing and your attackers out like a light." Ayako stated.

"She's got a point," Mai added. "All that money and I bet you never took one self-defense class in your life," Monk commented. "No. I'm a lover, not a fighter." Ayako replied. "Could have fooled monks head," Mai said with a giggle at the end. Ayako playfully slapped Mai's arm. "Shut up. I think your man is ready to go. He looks pooped." Ayako told Mai. "Ok, Koujo everything is put away let's go home," Mai said rubbing his back. Naru agreed and everyone went their separate ways.

As soon as Mai and Koujo walked through the door they went straight to bed. Mai had to half carry Koujo to the bed. Mai curled into his side. He gave her a kiss on her forehead. Within a minute they had passed out.

* * *

Monk and Ayako p.o.v.

Monk was driving Ayako home. Ayako spoke first. "So do you think Lin and Mai will wait the two years to get married?" "No. I give them a year tops or till Mai gets pregnant." He said with a sigh. "Hey has anyone heard from Masako since Naru came out that he was seeing Yasu?" Ayako asked. "John talked to her for like two minutes. He called her about the case to see if she would come. But as soon as she heard him say case she hung up on him." Monk answered.

"I feel bad for John he had real feelings for her and she looked right through the poor guy," Ayako stated. "I know they really could have had something and so could we." Boa-san stated, Still hoping she would reconsider their relationship.' Ayako shook her head. "Were so different, I just don't see it working."

Monk smiled as he pulled into her driveway. "Ayako give me one month to prove we can make it work." Ayako climbed out of the car shutting the door and leaned on his window. "One month hu?" She asked. "One month," Monk stated. "Fine and just to show I'll really try I'll make it two months," Ayako said with a smile.

Boa-san got her bag from the trunk and walked her to her door. "So tomorrow night at seven. The little restaurant by the park?" Monk asked.

"Okay but I'll have to meet you there. My shift ends a six thirty..." "I can pick you up at work," Monk said trying to get more time with her. She unlocked her door and smiled. "Fine." She answered. He gave her a peck on the check then headed to his car.

Hollering goodnight to her. She smiled and waved as the car backed out her drive. Then turned and went inside her house thinking to herself that. 'I just really rolled the dice on this. I could lose a dear friend if it doesn't work out. But I can't deny my feeling for the mop head anymore.' With that thought, she fell asleep worrying.

* * *

Masako's Party*********

Masako had gathered people from all of the top physics, researchers, and reporters from around the world. Minus The Davis's. She told everyone about Oliver being gay and that he was going by an assumed name there in Japan. The reporters were all over her.

She told them about Gene being killed. She said that was why Noll and Lin ever came to Japan. She labeled Lin as a prejudiced bastard and that the only reason they came back was for the money they made off the Japanese people. She told them about Yasuhara and his flamboyant ways.

She was going to destroy Oliver spotless reputation and if she could take anyone else down with him she would.

* * *

*Time skip to the next morning*

Naru's p.o.v.

Yasu turned on the news to see what was going on in the world. The top story was of Masako Hara's grand ball and all the details of Oliver Davis's love life. Yasu shut off the tv as he heard Noll coming down the hall. I sat down next to him and cuddled into Yasu. "I thought we were going to watch the news," I said in a still semi-sleepy voice. "Noll brass yourself for this.

Yasu turned back on the tv. Masako's face appeared on the screen. Yasu and I listened to everything she said to the reporters. As we are listening I start losing control of my PK. Yasu sees everything in the room starts to float in the air. Lin and Mai rushed through the door. Mai was able to stop my PK from making my heart stop. Lin just watched Masako bash him. Lin pulled out his cell and called Martin.

Martin answered on the first ring. "Hello Lin. Late morning I see. Yes, we had a case yesterday. We got in quite late last night." Lin replied to Martin. "Lin look till the lawyers hammer this thing out I really think your team should get out of there." I snatched the phone from Lin's hand.

"No, I'm not going to turn tail and run! That's exactly what she wants. Have the lawyers open law suites for defamation of character for Lin, Yasuhara and I started and we will handle things here. Do they know about SPR yet?" "Not from what I can tell," Martin answered. "Good." I'm fuming by this point. "Calm down Oliver. I've already got the lawyers on it. Son, please be careful. This could get ugly." Martin warned.

"I know dad. Tell mom that were fine. I'll talk to you soon." I said to Martin and hung up the phone. Martin shook his head. 'I hope he knows what his in for.' He thought to himself. "Lin, I think for now you should use Mai's last name and say your husband and wife. You do have wedding bands don't you?" Naru asked. "Yes. But it's bad luck to wear them before getting married." Lin stated. "Then were going to call Monk and John to let them know what's going on," I tell him. Yasu was on the phone with Monk in a flash and out in the kitchen in less than a minute.

Noll called his mother's secretary Sara. "Sara can you get me a marriage licence and send it air mail to my house." I barked at her. "Sure. You'll have it by morning." Sara said with her voice shaking from my harsh tone. "Good. I'm sorry Sara." I hung up with that. Yasu came in and asked when Monk and John should come. "Tomorrow night. The licence will be here by morning." I stated. Yasu relayed everything to monk.

* * *

Lin's p.o.v.

I pulled Mai aside. "Mai if you think this is too soon we don't have to do this. I'll just get a fake I.D." I tell her. "No. I'm fine with us getting married Koujo. I don't care when as long as it's you I'm marrying." She pulled me into a hug and a passionate kiss. We broke apart when we heard things breaking.

We returned to the living room and on the screen we see Luella being cornered on a street in London. Police had to protect her so she could get into the car and go home. Naru was pissed. Mai came over and took him into a hug as he started to cry. "Why did they have to involve them? They have nothing to do with this."

"Naru they love and support you. It's going to be alright." Mai said soothingly to him. "I'm so sorry that you and Koujo have to get married just to protect him. The only reason why she went after Koujo is because were so close."

I sat beside him. "Mai and I are fine with getting married now. Noll everything is not your fault. She's just a vindictive person. It's going to be okay." I said in my smooth sincere voice. Noll hugged Mai and I. "Thank you both for being my friends." Noll said to us while breaking the hug. Mai and I smiled at him as Yasu came in with tea.


	15. Coming Together

I own nothing.

* * *

Ayako and Monk p.o.v.

Monk picked Ayako up at the hospital. He smiled and opened the door for her. Then went and started the car. "So did you hear what's been going on?" Monk asked Ayako. "No, I was too busy. What's going on?" She questioned. "Masako told reporters from around the world Naru's gay and that he is working here under an assumed name.

"She even labeled Lin a resist Chinese bastard," Monk stated. "Your Kidding Me! That little bitch! Mai always said not to trust her. Well, thank god I listened to her and never got too personal with Masako." Ayako said glaring at the trees that we passed.

"There's more." Monk continued. "She also told them about Gene and that the only reason Naru and Lin came back was to make money off of people. If SPR gets connected with all of this it will close for good.

On a happier note. Mai and Lin are getting married Lin can legally take Mai's last name to protect him from getting hurt or worse." Monk told Ayako. "Monk, can we go to the shopping district instead of the restaurant?" Ayako asked. "Sure why?" He asked me. "I'm going to get a simple white dress for Mai and order a cake for them," Ayako said with a smile. Monk smiled said. "Sure. But I get to help with the dress."

"Where is the wedding going to be?" Ayako asked. "My family's temple. John's performing the ceremony. Since it's an English marriage license." Monk replied.

They found a scooped neck plan form fitted spaghetti strapped sheer satin gown that had an open back and small train on it. "It's perfect." "I don't know, don't you think the back is too low," Monk commented. "I can pin it stupid. It won't show her butt just her back." Ayako told him. The cake was easy. The baker was not happy about having to rush it. But understood that they were in a time crunch.

With that done we went and picked the champagne. Got them the wine glasses and cake cutters. All engraved with their names and the date on them. They stopped at SPR and took two cameras. "Naru can yell at us after the wedding," Ayako stated. Monk just smiled at her. "Well, how was our first date?" Monk asked Ayako after they had got some dinner. "It was a lot of fun," Ayako said with a smile.

She messaged Yasu with pics of the dress and cake. "We're coming to Mai's place now." She told him. Kk. Yasu messaged back.

* * *

Ayako p.o.v.

Monk went upstairs and told Mai that I needed her help with a girl issue. No one questioned him and Mai came down stairs. I was waiting for Mai to open the door and let me inside.

"Here put this on," I said while handed her the garment bag. Mai opened the bag. "Oh, Ayako! It's beautiful." Mai stammered. "Go try it on," I ordered. Mai came out in the dress. It fit like a glove. Yasu had crept down while Mai was changing and took a few pictures of Mai in the dress.

He ran back upstairs to show Monk and Noll. Mai and I were too busy admiring the dress to notice. I told Mai about the cake and cameras. "Monk is going to borrow speakers from the band so we can have a little party after." "Thank you, Ayako." Mai hugged me tight. "It was mine and Monk pleasure," I said with a smile. Mai changed and I put the dress back into the car.

* * *

Lin's p.o.v.

I knew something was up. I turned to En and told him to find Mai. En nodded and went to the apartment below them. He saw Mai in her dress. His to be mistress looked so beautiful. Mai saw En. "What do you think En?" "**You look wonderful mistress."** He told Mai. Mai smiled now you can tell him were fine. She gave En a smirk. He went back upstairs. I silently called for him. "**She's fine master**." He said with a smile. "What's up En?" I questioned.** "Nothing master. I'm just happy for you."** En replied. I smiled at En. "I guess that means you all approve?" I asked all five of my shikis and Mai's three. They nodded yes to me. "I'm glad," I said with a smile. "I still couldn't believe I'm getting married tomorrow night." Mai and Ayako are staying downstairs. Yasu told me. "Why?" I asked. Noll answered. "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

I sighed. "Alright but the Shiki's are going back and forth between the apartments just to let me know she's safe." "No rule that says they can't." Monk shrugged. "Say, Lin, what are you going to wear?" Yasu asked. "What he always wears," Naru said with a smirk. "I have a few that I only wear to special occasions," I answered giving Noll a glare. "Oh, that reminds me."

Yasu ran to Noll's room and grabbed his diamond studded earrings. "I want to give her this before I forget." He dashed out the door and down the steps. Naru followed him. "Where are you going?" I asked him. "I want to see what they need," Naru said. "What?" I was lost. I looked at my shiki. Naru came back inside and went back to his bedroom. When he came back out he was carrying Gene's old handkerchief.

I knew now what they were up to. "She needed something old?" I asked. "Yep, so I'm going to give this to her. I think Gene would want her to use it for her (something old) He got this when we came to live with Luella and Martin." Naru said with sadness in his eyes. "She'll love it, Noll," I said. Naru turned and headed downstairs.

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.********

Yasu was going over everything "I needed (Old and Blue) were missing." Noll stated. "I got something for old you worry about blue." Ayako was curling my hair. Naru came in with the (something old). He handed it to me. When he had laid the handkerchief in my hand Gene's smiling face appeared in my mind. Naru then told me it was Gene's. "He had got it from Luella and Martin the day we arrived in London." Ayako had stopped curling to listen to Naru. I grabbed him into a hug. As the tears fell down onto his shirt. I kissed his cheek and said. "Thank you, Noll." He hugged me back. "You're more than welcome sis." He whispered in my ear.

Yasu asked. "Where should we put it?" "I know!" Ayako hollered she folded it so the initials were facing out and wrapped it around my curls. In the finished look, my long hair was a bunch of cascading of flowing curls brought together by the handkerchief then draped over my left shoulder.

I looked at Yasu, Naru, and Monk. "You look absolutely beautiful Mai," Monk said. Yasu and Naru nodded their approval. Naru said. He liked how Ayako incorporated the handkerchief into my hair. "Thanks, I know how much her brothers mean to her," Ayako said looking at Yasu and Naru. "So all of us are represented on her wedding day," Ayako stated. "Really?" Naru asked. "Yes."

"Bou-san helped pick the dress. John gave her the necklace. Yasu the earrings. Gene and you with the handkerchief. That was his that you gave to her." Ayako smiled at him. "Your right Ayako we all are represented," Noll said with a smile. "Amm guys were still missing (blue)," Yasu stated.

* * *

Naru's p.o.v.

"Yasu come with me." I rushed to the car and drove to the nearest shopping outlets. "We ran to the lingerie store first where I grab a blue guarder and headed checked out then I ran to a men's store and grabbed five pairs of cufflinks for the men. Then ran back to the waiting car.

Yasu drove them home. Monk, Ayako, Mai, and John were in Mai's living room. I handed the guarder to Mai. Then I pass the cuff links to John and Monk. "Ok, I'm going to bed. Are you coming Yasu?" I asked. "I'll be up in a bit," Yasu told me. "Well goodnight." Left leaving just Mai and Yasu alone in Mai's apartment.

Yasu sat down on the couch and Mai sat down with him. "You're going to be a married woman, this time, tomorrow," Yasu told her. "I know hard to believe hu?" Mai said. "Mai are you ok. I know you have to be missing your mom and dad today and I was so busy with Noll and the media crap that I wasn't a good friend to you." He pulled her close to him as she started to cry. "I miss my parents and Gene so much." She said between sobs. He let her cry on him. "Yeah, I know Mai." He said to her as the tears start to stop. She looked into his eyes. He kissed her nose. "We will always be there for you Mai." "And I for all of you Yasu. You're my best friend and there my family for life." Mai said to Yasu.

Yasu leaned on her and started to fall asleep. "Yasu you need to go up to Noll," Mai said while helping him to his feet. "Goodnight Yasu." "Goodnight Mai." Yasu went upstairs to Noll and found him laying in bed wide awake. "There you are," Noll said. "Sorry, I wanted to make sure she was alright it's been an emotional day for everyone," Yasu told Noll. "Is she?" Noll asked. "She's sad but happy at the same time. She can't wait to marry Lin but at the same time she wishes Gene and her parents were here." Yasu answered him. "That's understandable," Noll said to Yasu while cuddled up and going to sleep.

Lin had listened in on their conversation. 'I just hoped Mai would be ok without me. I hate to know that she was sad and I couldn't comfort her.' En told me she had fallen asleep. Lin laid in his bed and fell asleep in a few minutes. 'I can still dream of her right?'


	16. I Do

I own nothing!

Lin's p.o.v.**********

I was pacing from the kitchen to the front door. Very impatiently waiting for my marriage licence to get here. So I can look at it. "I'm actually excited about tonight. Naru called me a child for pacing. But I really can't hold still. Where the hell is it." Oh god did it get lost!? I said out loud. Calm down Lin. Noll snapped.

Yasu has been video taping my antic's and put it on the to SPR group chat. Everyone is laughing at how odd he's acting.

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.

He just really loves her. John replied to the group. I write on the wall. I'm no better I've seriously been staring at the clock since five. Guys I should just go up there and comfort him. No you can't! the other message at the same time. But he's miserable guys... I plead to them. That's it I'm coming over there Ayako stated. She log off. Mai let Ayako distract you. Monk said.

I call Rin. Rin can you please check on Koujo he's worrying me. Rin did as asked. **Master Lin are you alright?** My lady is very worried about you. Tell her I'm fine I'm just excited to marry her tonight and the license is taking forever to get here. **I will tell her.** Rin started to disappear. Lin call. Rin. Is she ok? **Yes. She's just as annecy as you are master Lin.** Lin smiled. Thank you Rin. She returned to Mai. **He's fine. He is just excited for the wedding.**

There was a knock at the door. I stood and walked over to thr door to let Ayako in. Oh no come on were going and getting our nails done in an hour. But first what are you going to wear for your wedding night? Ayako asked me through the open door. Nothing. Was the answer I gave her.

* * *

Ayako's p.o.v.**********

I started looking at the teddies. Mai was shy at first but she saw a skin tight white lace dress. I picked one up that was her size and a pair of white lace panties to match. I sees Mai had something so I throws her into the dressing room.

Mai's p.o.v.

I take off all my cloths and put on the lace skin tight dress. She walks out to show me how it looks. Not knowing that John and Monk would be there. John's jaw hit the floor. Monk looked like a fish with his mouth gaping open. Yasu came around the corner. Oh that screams pound me till I can't stand. Yasu commented. Then this one it is. I said. Walking back into the changing room. I took off the lace dress and put on my regular cloths.

John had finally snapped out of his stupor. Mai are you sure that's what you want. John asked me. Why am I to covered? I asked. John's face turned tomato red. No its fine. He stammered out quickly. They all walked around the mall then Ayako dragged me to the nail salon.

I got hers rounded tip nails with white roses on them. Ayako went with a soft purple color with the white roses on her's too. We came out to see the guys. But they all made excuses to leave so they could get to the temple. Ayako and I were left to look around the mall till three and have plenty of time to get me ready.

* * *

Lin's p.o.v.********

At eleven o'clock their license finally came in. The other men came pilling in to the apartment.

Lin. You, John, Monk and Yasu will be leaving at noon to go setup things that monk and Ayako picked up last night. I will drive the girls up myself. That's fine with me Lin stated. Where is Mai? I asked. Getting her nails done and a apparently Ayako took her to a lingerie store. Naru stated. John and Monk blushed scarlet red. Did you see something you shouldn't have? Naru asked. Lets just say Lin won't be disappointed. Yasu stated.

I was fuming. It was tasteful Lin and she was mostly covered and in Mai's defense I will state she didn't know we would be meeting them there. Yasu told me. I will let it go this time. Next time I curse all of you. I stated with an evil smile that made them gulp. We got our suits loaded in the trunk of Monk's car and then we left.

* * *

Naru's p.o.v.****

I loaded my stuff and Ayako's and Mai dresses in my trunk and box of hair products, jewelry, the guarder, and Gene's handkerchief were folded and ready to be put in place in Mai's hair. Then the heels she would wear with her dress. I shook my head and let myself into Mai's apartment and grabbed her white flats for her. With everything loaded in my car I set off to get the girls.

We had an hour before we are scheduled to leave so I found the girls at a shop that sold shower gel, lotion, body spray, and shampoo that was in lots of different scents. Mai saw me out side and came up to me she smelled was a lilys and violets scent. Ayako didn't smell as good as Mai. But it wasn't over powering. It smelled like magnolias. I realized they both were carrying bags from a few stores. We lingered in the mall for another thirty minutes then headed to my car they put their bags in the truck and we headed to the temple.

* * *

Lin's p.o.v.********

The guys had put up chairs and wild flowers that they picked from the growd around the temple as center peaces. Yasu made Mai a fan bouquet and me a boutonniere out of the wild flowers. Wow Yasu those are beautiful. John complimented Yasu's handy work. Do you think Mai and Lin will like them? He asked John. I came up behind them looking over John and Yasu's shoulders.

Their wonderful Yasu. I said making Yasu and John jump then turn. Thanks Lin. I'm glad you like them. Yasu said with a smile. I smiled at him. You know you guys should just call me Koujo. After tonight I won't be Lin any more at least untill we win the lawsuits that is.

Won't your family be upset with for marrying Mai before they meet her and evaluate her. Even if it was only a short period of time. Yasu asked with concern in his voice. They'll have to get over it. My heart made its choose. I said coldly. You really lover her don't you Koujo? Monk asked. My love for her is the only thing I'm absolutely sure of.

Well I know we are all glad she has someone like you as a to be husband and a real one in two hours and thirty minutes. Yasu said with a smile. I looked at all of them and smiled. I'm glad because if you didn't I know Mai wouldn't of dated me, let alone marry me.

Actually she confessed her love before telling any of us. She knew she loved you then. But you wouldn't of gotten past first base. If she would of told us. Yasu said with a smile. We got to get into our dressing room. So Naru can get her to her's. Monk, John, Yasu and I went to the guys dressing room. Monk pulled out a deck of cards and they started to play poker. Hey Lin. You want in? Monk asked. Sure. We all started to play.

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.*********

Mai did you bring a button up shirt? Ayako asked. No. Why? I answered. Naru took off this black button up shirt and handed it to me as he explained. It's so you don't mess up your hair. Just wear mine. He turned and faced the door. While I changed shirts. Ok I'm dressed Noll. He turned back to see me standing there In his shirt. As Ayako started to curl my hair.

He grabbed the make up kit and started putting the make up on me. Ayako and I were shocked that Noll did a very nice job on the make up. It was subtle and wistfully. Noll gave me a mirror to see myself. Noll it's perfect. I said pulling him into a side hug.

Did you think I would do anything else but perfection. Noll said to me with a smile. I chuckled and hugged him tighter. I love your perfectionist ass. He smiled kissed my temple and backed up so Ayako could finish my hair.

Ayako fastened the handkerchief in my hair. I see Noll change into his suit in the corner of the room while Ayako was working on her hair. "I admit he has nice abs and butt." I think to myself taking a good long look. I distracted Ayako till he was done. He knew then that I had seen him.

He blushed for a minute. Then shrugged. "I guess this is her way of pay back for Yasu seeing her this morning in her lingerie." He told himself. Ok Mai, lets get you in your dress. Noll turned and watched the door it started to open. Noll stuck his head out. What do you want? Naru asked Monk.

Monk stumbled back. I just wanted to see if Mai needed anything? Monk asked. You could get us some water. Noll told him. Ok I'll be right back he went to the guys changing room where there was a fridge. What are you doing Monk? Yasu asked. Getting the girls and Naru some water. Monk replied. Lin questioned. Naru's in the room with them? Yeah he's playing door man since none of them have locks. That or he's keeping Mai on schedule. Monk replied.

You know she's bad with time. Yasu added with a chuckle. That's true. Lin stated. Monk brought back the waters. He knocked this time. Enter. Naru shouted. Monk came in as I stepped into my shoes. I stood up and faced them. You look breath taking Mai. Monk told her.

* * *

Lin's p.o.v.

We'll be going to tell the others your ready, when they are. Noll said motioning for Monk to follow. Monk and Naru went into the guys changing room. All eyes Where on me. She's ready when every you are. Noll stated. My long legs had me at the entrance to the temple where I met John who was dress in his priest robes. Ayako, Monk, Yasu, and then Noll came out from the trees where Mai is and took their seats.

Mai had Lin's ring in her hand. She held it tight as she took that first step out from the trees. My mind went blank all I saw was this angelic women walking out of the tree line and heading right towards me. When our eyes met there was no looking way from her. She held the gaze till she was standing next to me. John started with a prayer.

Then before I new it we were saying our I does. I was first. Lin Koujo do you take Taniyama Mai to be you wedded wife. To have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live. John resisted. I do. I replied while sliding Mai's wedding band on her finger. And do you Taniyama Mai take Lin Koujo to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live. John resisted once more to Mai. I do. Mai said and pushed my band on my finger. John looked at them and smiled.

Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride. I didn't hold back. I wrapped her up in my arms and kissed her senseless. Mai felt her legs go weak from Koujo's kiss. As she found her feet again the others came up and hugged us. Then John called Mai, Ayako, Noll and I forward to sign the license. We all eagerly sign it and Monk's father notarized it.

* * *

General p.o.v.*********

Inside the temple there was a long dinning table that none knew was prepared with all types of food. The cake was on a separate table with their cake cutters that Monk and Ayako got them. As they all were seated Mai looked at the champagne glass and saw they were engraved with their names and the date. Koujo saw what Mai was looking at. He looked at Monk and Ayako. Thank you guys. You didn't have to go through all this trouble. Koujo said with a smile. It was no trouble. Monk said. We wanted to. Ayako stated with a smile. Sebastian served the champagne to everyone. They all ate their meal. Monk looked at Koujo and Mai.

Common you too it's time you to pick songs for your first dance. Mai and Koujo went over to the computer and speakers. They started looking through the songs. Monk handed them both paper and pen. Write the you each want and then give them to me.

Mai knew her's so she wrote it down and gave it to Monk. Koujo wallowed hard and then one song can into his mind. He wrote it down quickly. Then handed his paper to Monk. Monk addressed everyone. Ok. Who ever guesses which one is Mai's and which one is Koujo get to dance with Mai or Koujo after their dances. Alright. Everyone nodded. Here we go then.

Sam Smiths

"Latch (Acoustic)"

You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down

You, you enchant me even when you're not around

If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down

I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found

Koujo took Mai into his arms and moved them gracefully around the dance floor. Mai rested her head on his crock of his neck. Thanking Ayako for the heels she talked her into wearing.

I feel we're close enough

Could I lock in your love?

I feel we're close enough

Could I lock in your love?

Now I've got you in my space

I won't let go of you

Got you shackled in my embrace

I'm latching on to you

I'm so en-captured, got me wrapped up in your touch

Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch

How do you do it? You got me losing every breath

What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest?

Koujo kissed her gently on the check getting her to lean her face up to him. Then he captured her lips. Never not once breaking his rhythm.

I feel we're close enough

Could I lock in your love?

I feel we're close enough

Could I lock in your love?

Now I've got you in my space

I won't let go of you

Got you shackled in my embrace

I'm latching on to you

Now I've got you in my space

I won't let go of you

Got you shackled in my embrace

I'm latching on to you

I'm latching on to you

Ok here's the next one. Monk stated.

ZAC BROWN BAND

"Whatever It Is"

She's got eyes that cut you like a

Knife and lips that taste like sweet red wine

And her pretty legs go to heaven every time

She got a gentle way that puts me at ease

When she walks in a room I can hardly breathe

Got a devastating smile knock a grown man to his knees

Mai smiled at her husband. He turned her into spin and brought her in tighter to him. Then changed his step to adjust to the beat of his song to Mai.

She's got whatever it is

It blows me away

She's everything I want to say to a woman

But I couldn't find the words to say

She's got whatever it is

I don't know what to do

And every time I try and tell her how I feel

it comes out "I love you"

You got whatever it is

You know I've never been the type that would ever want to stay

Bring 'em home at night and they're gone the next day

But that all changed when she walked into my life

People ask me what it is

I tell them I don't know

There's just something about the woman makes my heart go haywire

She's gonna be my wife

She's got whatever it is

It blows me away

She's everything I want to say to a woman

But I couldn't find the words to say

She's got whatever it is

I don't know what to do

Because every time I try and tell her how I feel

it comes out "I love you"

You got whatever it is

When she loves me

Girl that's how I feel

When she loves me I'm on top of the world

Because when she loves me I can live forever

When she loves me I am untouchable

Everyone watched the new husband and wife. Noll had never seen this side of Koujo before. Koujo was actually happy. In all the years he had known him never seen that sparkle in the mans eyes. Noll hoped to see more of that spark in Koujo. It suited him.

She's got whatever it is

It blows me away

She's everything I wanted to say to a woman

but couldn't find the words to say

She's got whatever it is

I don't know what to do

Because every time I try and tell her how I feel

it comes out "I love you"

You got whatever it is

Koujo and Mai kissed one last time then broke apart.

Monk looked but Noll shouted "Mai's was Latch and Lin's was Whatever it is." Monk said who you want to dance with first Noll? Monk asked as he set the next song. Noll grabbed Koujo. Everyone laughed. Noll dance with Koujo to Treasure by Bruno Mars as Monk danced with Mai.

Then every one switched up dancers till everyone had a dance with the bride and groom. Then Mai and Koujo cut the cake. Koujo and Mai took small bits out of the cake then smashed the cake into Yasu and Noll's faces. Yasu grabbed Noll and started eating the cake that was stuck to his chin. Monk made sure to get pictures of that.

The evening winded down. Koujo and Mai started to clean up. Ayako and Monk shewed them out to the car's where some how Lin's car was. It was decked up with "Just Married" written all over it with shaving cream and it was decorated with condoms and toilet paper.

Cans where tided to the back. Mai cracked up with one look of it. Even Koujo laughed at them as he played with the condom that was blow up and tide to the an antenna. Still laughing Koujo and Mai drove away to Mai's place.


	17. Mergier

I own nothing! Warning Lemon! Thank you TO everyone for all the reviews of support for the story.

* * *

Mai and Koujo's p.o.v.********

I watched Koujo steer through the hillside. I cuddled up against his side. My hand was on Koujo's thigh and it started traveling up to his groin. Koujo is now blushing 'Is she going to do what I think she's up to?' I unzipped his pants. My hand was now rubbing the length of his manhood. After a minute he groaned. I responded by bringing his member out through the opened zipper. I rubbed him for a few more minutes sizing up the space between the steering wheel and Koujo's member.

'I have plenty thanks to him being so tall.' I slide my head under his arm and started licking my husband's tip and then the length of his shaft.

My eyes started to show my lust for my wife. She sucked my pre off the tip and then proceed to take in my length into her throat. I couldn't help but buck into her mouth while letting out groans of enjoyment. I quickly found a place to pull over and enjoy her more. I found a dirt road. I pulled in and turned off the car.

I sucked his member till he laid back his chair. Then he got me to straddle his face. He hiked up my skirt and ripped off my white lace panties and started to lick my favorite spot. I moaned around his hard manhood that I was sucking vigorously.

Koujo sucked her little nub and put one long finger into her core. I knew I needed to tell Mai to stop. But couldn't. I spilled my hot seed into Mai's throat. She swallowed it all right down her throat. She repositioned herself so her hot core was over my throbbing member.

I shook my head "No" at her then flipped her so I was on top. I lifted her up till her toes were touching the roof. I entered her core slowly. She came as soon as the head of my member was in her. Then I started stroking into her. My hands dug into the back seat's cushion as I set a slow rhythm.

I was already losing control. From pleasure we gave each other and now I had him inside me. He new ever spot to hit to make me reach my peak. I was at the mercy of my husband's manhood. I felt Mai's walls tighten around my length. 'Oh, I'm going to cum. No this is my wedding night. I want to pleasure her till she can't stand tomorrow.' I yelled at myself.

I held my release till Mai came again. Then I let it shoot out of my member and into her womb. I fell onto Mai kissing her till were about to pass out. Then Mai slides back to her seat. I straighten my chair and clothes then turned the car back onto the road to continued driving to Mai's.

* * *

Noll's p.o.v.*********

I drove home. When I pulled into the lot I noticed that Koujo's car was not there and they had left an hour before Yasu and I had. "Yasu did Koujo say he got them a hotel room?" I asked. "No. They probably couldn't wait. So they pulled over. I'll leave a pine tree air freshener in the mailbox for him." Yasu said with a grin. I shrugged and we headed into my apartment.

* * *

Koujo and Mai's p.o.v.*********

As soon as we were through the door. Koujo pulled me into him and we started to kiss each other. But this time I could see my magic that was yellow mixing with Koujo's magic that was a royal blue color. We had made it to the bedroom in seconds. Where Koujo carefully removed Gene's handkerchief from my hair and laid it down on the nightstand. Then returned to ravish his wife some more. But she jumped up and ran into the bathroom with a bag.

Once inside I slid out of my gown and put on the white lace lingerie I bought that morning. I looked myself over in the mirror. Liking what I saw I opened back up the door. I stood there as he took the site of me in.

I looked at her from head to toe not believing that she looked so delicious. The lace gown was so tight it cupped her breast up and together and it hugged her butt tighter than any underwear ever could. I began undressing myself wanting her more than ever.

Soon my clothes were gone and we were exploring each other I kissed licked and sucked from her lips to her neck. I loved his reaction to the gown. Till I wanted him to go lower. I think he read my mind. He gripped the lace gown ripped it out of his way as he went down to my breast. Then from to my breast to her core where he began to suck on my nub and dart his tongue into my core. I felt like I was going to burst. With our magic mixing. It had heightened their bodies senses. He continued till I screamed for him then he slowly entered my spamming body.

Receiving a long panting moan from my wife's lips. I started to pound Mai harder with every moan that was ripped from her mouth. I turned her onto her side and lifted one of her legs while the other went in between mine. He humped Mai with every inch of me. Letting our magic mix even more. It started to turn a leafy green color. Mai couldn't think Koujo made every thought she had disappeared with every thrust. Our magic now hovered around both of us. With every climax, he brought me to more of my magic was released from my body.

Mai released harder than she ever had. Causing me to release my seed deep into her. With that there was a flash and their magic was now a neon green. I pulled out of her and laid down cuddling my wife to me while pulling the blankets on us as her body still shook in my arms. "Well, did the merge work?" Mai panted out as she finally came back down from the heavens. I made my fingertips sprout fire. Showing her that I now had powers like her's. She smiled and fall asleep cuddled against her new husband.

* * *

Yasu's p.o.v.*********

Noll and I lay awake in bed listening to Koujo and Mai. Between Koujo's grunts, growls and Mai's moans that turned into screams of ecstasy. Not to even mention the bed that was creaking like they were twisting it.

I turned to Noll and said. "Man Koujo was really holding back. If this is how they're always going to be then we will have to move or convince them to get a house." "I don't know Yasu but it's making me horny thou." I moved the blanket to show Noll's hard member and asked.

"Pitcher or catcher?" "Catcher," Noll replied. I moved on top of Noll. Noll kissed me as he trusted into Noll's tight entrance. I trusted slow and steady till Noll started to moan into my mouth. His walls gripped me like a glove. Making me groan with pleasure.

I sped up and started to stroke Noll's hard manhood. We both released at the same time. I wiped Noll clean with a towel. His arms wrapped around me as I threw the towel and let him pull me into him. So I could cuddle him.

I whispered I love you's into Noll's ears. "Yasu if we can would you marry me?" Noll asked me. "In a heartbeat," I replied then kiss him deeply.

* * *

General p.o.v.**********

Noll and Yasu came to the office. Everyone had agreed that as long as the media didn't know about SPR they would keep taking cases. Monk came in at nine just to see if Koujo and Mai were there. "Hey, Yasu are the new Mr. and Mrs. Taniyama coming into today?" Monk asked.

"If she can walk," Yasu replied with a huge grin. "How good was it?" Monk asked. "We thought they were twisting the bed in half," Noll answered coming out of his office holding a case file. Yasu saw that he had a file.

"Do we have a new case?" Yasu asked. "Yes, we do," Noll said with a smile. "Yasu and I will call the others. When do you want them to be here?" Monk asked. "Around one. Hopefully, Koujo and Mai's magic will be restored by then." "What's wrong with their magic?" Monk asked. "They merged their powers last night. Now they are both elemental onmyouji's and their shikis or now shared as well."

* * *

Koujo's p.o.v.**********

I turned and stared at the phone as it rang sounding that I have a message.'Can I just throw it and go back to sleep. But I'm a slave to my work and I loves my job.' I think as I grab it then open it to read the message and looked at the clock it was eleven thirty. I turned to my very sleepy wife and started kissing her awake. "Let me guess were needed at the office." She said groggily. "Yep. We have a case." I whispered in her ear as I nibbled on her ear lobe. "Don't start something you can't finish," Mai stated. "I can if you join me in the shower," I said with a smirk. We "showered" and headed to the office to meet with the others.


	18. Confirmation

I own nothing!

General p.o.v.***********

Yasu and Monk had everyone coming in to discuss the case. John and Ayako had just arrived. Ayako looked at Yasu. Where's Mai and Koujo? They took the morning off. Yasu told her. "Hum, I see. They didn't sleep last night. Because you look like you were up half the night too." Ayako commented. "Yeah, we didn't get the best quality of sleep," Naru stated. The bell rang and the couple walked in. "Hi guys," Mai said as they came into the room. "Mai..." Naru started to say it. "I'm going. I'm going." Mai said walking into the kitchen to make tea.

Koujo went to his office to get his laptop. But Rae stopped him. "**Master, there's something wrong with the mistress."** Koujo ran to the kitchen to see Mai start to fall to her knees. He cot her mid-fall and picked her up and took her into his office laying her on the couch and covered her up with the blanket.

Monk was in the doorway. "Koujo is she ok?" Monk asked. "Yes, I think it's just a vision," Koujo stated to Monk as he grabbed his laptop and headed to the siting room. He told the shikis to watch over Mai and get him if anything happened. They all nodded but Sebastian turned human. "**I will take Mai's place in the kitchen."** He stated leaving the room with Koujo.

Everyone had a seat and waited for Naru to start. "This case will not be an easy fix. The house we are going to be at is one of the oldest in the city. From what Madoka and I have gathered there are many spirits. Some friend and some foe. Yes, the foes have killed before. They're all related to a family ruin gone bad. Some have a history of hiding people threw out the house. This house has lots of crawl spaces and hidden passages. None is to go off alone!

I have new walkies for everyone with ear pieces so even if the walkie breaks you can still hear us. Madoka gave us everything she could gather on the family and the property. Ayako there is a tree line in the back yard so I want you to cleans as many spirits as you can. John, Monk you will be taking on the pranksters and the ones who have attacked people to hurt them. Koujo and Mai will deal with the ones who have killed. Is everyone clear on this?" They nodded. Naru finished with a "Good let's get packed up then."

Sebastian appeared next to Koujo. "**It's Mai, My lord."** Koujo ran to his office. To see what looked like rope burns appearing on Mai's arms and neck. He shook her awake. She threw herself at Koujo.

* * *

Koujo's p.o v.

"What did you see hun?" I asked while rubbing circles into her back. "I was tide up in a room that a crawl space leads to. I was being tortured and... he started to take off his cloths and that's when you woke me up." She looked at me. I made the door closed on its own and lock. I laid her back down and checked every inch of my wife. I rub her clit and made it hard. Then fingered her to make sure that the ghost hadn't hurt her. She moaned for me. I smiled and stopped before I got her to fired up. "I just wanted to check you," I told her. "I know it's ok Koujo," Mai said then kisses me. We came out in to the siting room and Mai told the others about her dream. Naru looked at me as gave him a silent message to follow me to Naru's office.

we entered Noll's office. "This is not good that Mai's already starting to live out the memories of the spirits demise and didn't even hear about the case yet," Noll stated. "It's worse the wounds that they received she receives them too," I told Noll about the rope burns and the almost rape.

"Can we block the visions some how?" Noll asked. "I'll look into my spell books and see. Noll my wife is staying with me on this investigation." I told Noll with a stern look. "I have no problem with that my friend," Noll replied.

I left Noll's office and told the others I would help after I looked into something. Ayako, John, and Monk nodded and went to get equipment. Mai stared at me. "If your going to try to stop the visions don't both I've tried every spell I could get my hands on. None of them work." Mai stated. I sighed and said. "I still want to check my spells," I said pulling her into a hug. She knew I just wanted to protect her. She snuggled into my arms.

Noll walked out into the siting room at that moment. "Mai, can you please make some tea?" He asked effectively snapping us out of our little world. "Sure, Noll," Mai said stepping out of my embrace and heading towards the kitchen. Noll smiled at me. Then went back into his office. I went to work searching for the spell I thought would work.

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.

The van was all loaded up and everyone was now waiting for Naru and Koujo. "Mai, why don't you ride with us this time." Monk wined. "Okay, Monk no need to pout," I said as Noll and Koujo came outside. "Mai, I need you for a minute," Koujo said to me. I came back inside the office with Koujo. "Sit on the couch okay. Don't move and relax into the seat. If this doesn't have the right effect I can remove it in seconds." He told me while motioning for me to relax more. I did as he told and relaxed.

Then I heard him muttering words in Chinese. I could feel our magic at work. It made my body tingle. Then he said. "There. Now I want you to try to fall asleep on the way to the house and see what happens. Okay?" "I'll try," I told him as we went back out the doors. Koujo locked up the office.

Lin's p.o.v.

I watched her get into Monk's car. I see Yasu pull her into a tight hug. I was a bit mad that she would let him still touch her. I shook my head and told myself to stop being stupid. I climbed into the van and we all headed out.

Mai's p.o.v.

Ayako turned back to me. "So how was your wedding night?" Ayako asked with a smirk. "It was fine," I said with a deep blush. "Really you call all those screams just fine. I'll have to tell Koujo that you said that." Yasu smirked at me. John's face can't get any reder. Monk and Ayako laughed. "We heard every moan, growl, groan and scream that came out of both of you and I would check the frame Naru and I think you might have broke it." I'm now curled into a little red ball. John has fainted. Monk is driving all over the road blushing and laughing. Ayako is laughing so hard she can't breath.

* * *

Lin's p.o.v.**********

"What the hell is wrong with Takigawa?!" I screamed. "They're probably discussing "last night"," Noll said with a smile. "Where we really that loud?" I asked. "Yes and I would check that frame before you do something like that again," Noll commented. "Why? Never mind. Were pulling over." I stated. They all pulled off. I got out of the van and grabbed Mai picked her up and stuffed her in the van next to Noll. Noll glared at Yasu. I stomped over to Monks car.

"You should be very glad that we need you or I would choke you. What where you three doing!? Brown is past out. Mai is so red it will take hours for her color to return to normal and you where driving all over the road!" I yell at Monk. "I'm sorry man we where just having some fun. It got out of hand." Monk apologized. "I know you guys love Mai and I do to. I just want her safe." I said to monk. "I know I want the same. I'm sorry Koujo." Monk said with shame written on his face. "Alright lets get going," I said off once more.

* * *

General p.o.v.**********

From the outside you would never expect that it was haunted. It was a traditional Japanese house. We where greeted by the owners. Yuki and Kaname they are brother and sister. They walked SPR through the house to a den like room that they said could be our base. Then showed us our rooms. The house had six bedrooms four baths, den, living, dinning, kitchen and basement. Kaname gave Naru a blue print of the house showing the hidden passages.

Their where red ex's on the ones they found people in. Kaname shook his head and said. "I wish I could help more but no one knows where all the crawl spaces are." "Thank you these will help." Naru told Kaname. He turns to the team. "John and Monk I want you two to setup the cameras because you can protect yourselves. Mai, Koujo, and Ayako start setting up base and remember stay together." With that Noll and Yasu headed to the room that was to be used as the base. While the we headed to the van to get the equipment.

* * *

Naru's p.o.v.

Three hours later everything was up and running. I tell everyone to eat and get some sleep. Mai and I would watch the monitors. Koujo didn't like this. 'Something was up and worst of all Noll wanted to put Mai in the middle of it.'

'I need to do this. So I can put all the doubts in my head to rest and make a real commitment to Yasu or let him go and try to fix his image the best I can so he can move on.'

* * *

Koujo's p.o.v.

As Mai and I are saying goodnight. Noll comes up to us. "I need to talk to you both real quick." Mai and I walk into the base with him. "I need a big favor from the both of you."

"What is it Noll?" I ask. "Koujo can I kiss Mai? I just want to see if I like it. I'm not trying anything. I just need to be sure before I make a very big dissension."

Mai and I can't believe what Noll is asking. I turned to Mai. "You know I love you. I will go with whatever you decide." Mai stated.

"Fine but just this once and no going further," I said giving Noll a death glare. "Thank you," Noll said to me.

Koujo pulled Mai aside. "Are you ok with this?"

"Koujo I think all this media crap has him questioning himself. He's beating himself up on the inside if I can stop that with one kiss then its worth it. My question is will we be ok after I do this?" Mai commented looking into my eyes. I took her left hand in mine and rubbed the rings that showed she was mine. "I'll be fine." I ushered her. "Look at me," Mai tells me. I looked into her eyes. She saw fear in mine. But there was love in her eyes.

"I love you Koujo one kiss will never change that," Mai told me. I hugged her. "I love you too. I'll see you in the morning." I said then gave her a quick kiss and glared at Noll as I walked out of the base. I went straight to the room I shared with Yasu and Noll. I changed and tried to sleep. But it never came. I just laid there. For about three minutes. 'I have to go back.'

* * *

Noll's p.o.v.

I swallow. "Mai I "stammer" Thank you, Mai. I know I'm asking more then any friend should." "Noll, my love for my husband is unwavering. In fact, I think this will show him that I'm truly his." Mai said as she walked up to me. I wrapped my arms around Mai and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back. Then my eyes looked into Mai's and I moved my head in closer. Mai closed her eyes as our lips met. I gave Mai a deep kiss.

Mai kissed me back. Letting me feel her mouth. She opened her mouth so I could taste her. I took the opportunity and deepened the kiss more. Letting my tongue dance with her's. I don't know how long we stayed this way. I liked everything. I liked the feel of her body the taste of her mouth, the way she would roll tongue for mine. I didn't want to stop but I had to. I broke apart from her mouth only because I needed air.

'I had failed my own test. I enjoyed every minute that I had spent kissing Mai. I was rock hard as well. I could do nothing but cry.' Mai enjoyed the kiss but it was nothing compared to Koujo's. She saw me crying. She hugged me and let me cry on her for a minute. Then said. "Noll' do you love Yasu?" "With all my heart but I enjoyed that kiss. Mai, I'm rock hard from it." I sobbed. Koujo came back to base and watched the hole thing. He came inside seeing me sobbing.

"Noll, you love Yasu. So what if your bi. He's bi to he'll understand." Koujo told me. Mai and Koujo sat me down on the couch. "Noll, have you every done anything with any women?" Koujo ashed me. I shook my head no. "I've only been attracted to men. But if I was gay I wouldn't have gotten hard from just a kiss." I sobbed while Mai rubbed my back to calm me.

Once I stopped crying. I looked at Mai and Koujo. "Both of you should go to bed and I want to be alone to think right now." "Fine but don't leave the base," Koujo commanded me. I nod my head at him. Then I watched them leave.

Lin p.o.v.

I stopped Mai in the hall and stuck my hand in her pants to see if she was wet. She wasn't. "I told you I'm yours," Mai told me as she pulled me into a passionate kiss. Our tongues danced together. We tasted every inch of each other's mouths. When we broke for air I felt her core again and it was now slick with her juices. "Told you I'm yours. "Mai said while look into my eyes and I smiled at her and replied. "Let's go to bed."

"Goodnight my husband," Mai told me.

"Goodnight my wife," I replied back as we headed into our rooms.

Noll's p.o.v.

Noll watched Koujo and Mai on the video feed thankful that Mai was right. It strengthened their bond more than ever before. I made up my own mind that I loved Yasu and weather I was bi or gay didn't matter. I loved who I loved and that was that. Masako was never going to crush the love I had for my Yasu. I would prove that to her and to Yasu. "I now what I needed to do once this case was over."

With a smile on my face, I watched the monitors and recorded when ever the temperature would be dropped in the rooms through out the house. Then the kitchen temp dropped extremely low I call Koujo's cell and told him something was happening in the kitchen. Koujo and Mai got up and went to the kitchen. Every thing that was in the cabinets and drawers was all over the floor. But there was no sign of what caused it.


	19. Lights Out

I own nothing!

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.

Koujo and I cleaned up the kitchen then headed to base. "Well, whatever was there left before we got there," I told Noll. "Alright, go get some sleep." This time I just went to bed with Koujo instead of my own bed.

Everyone woke up early and headed to base. Sebastian served them all breakfast. He even made Yuki and Kaname plates as well. Koujo asked Sebastian. "What are you up to?"** "I just wanted to see if these spirits would be stupid and try something on me**." He told Koujo with a smirk. Koujo said. "Fine, but now you should stay in your human form so the owners don't ask questions." Sebastian nods that he would do as asked.

I came up to the two of them. "Sebastian, would you be a dear and accompany John and Monk when they exorcise some of the spirits?" "**Tell me when they head out and I will follow,"** Sebastian told me. "Thank you, Sebastian," I replied.

The group had all finished with breakfast Ayako went to change into her priestess robes. Then headed outside as she started her cleansing. The tree spirits came to Ayako summons and helped her give passageways out for the friendly spirits and the people who had been killed by the evil spirits inside the house. With the summoning, finished everyone went back inside to base.

"Mai, can you sense how many spirits are still in the house?" Naru asked. "There seems to be seven left. Three of them feel mischief and the other four are evil."

"None can be alone anymore or they will take you and more than likely killed." Naru stretches to us once more. "Your right Naru. They're going to try something. I just don't know what because they won't talk close enough to me so I can hear them." I tell everyone. "So their planing something already. Well, they like to hide people so maybe they want to separate us." Yasu said. "I think your right Yasu," I commented.

Naru stood. "Fine this is what we will do. I want Mia, Yasu, Ayako and Monk to start looking for the crawl spaces. The rest of us will check the hidden spaces for any spirits and John and Monk can you both exorcises any spirits we cross?"

Koujo looked at Noll. "Are you sure about this?" "Yes, if they want to play then let's play." Koujo didn't want his wife to leave his side but they had a job to do and do it they would.

Four hours passed. Noll, Koujo, and John had been back for the last thirty minutes. "There was no sign of the other group on any of the feeds." Koujo side getting worried and frustrated he did not like this at all. Naru was trying to reach anyone on the walkies. He was really worried when all that he could get was static. He punched the table top and threw the walkie.

* * *

Mai's p.o.v. from the crawl space

They attacked Monk and me first. Knocking us both out from behind and then dragged the four of us to a chamber where the crawl spaces met up.

One of the evil spirits had them tide up inside the walls. Monk and I were unconscious, Yasu was being whipped. Ayako was being burned. I was fighting through the darkness. I woke up and looked around the crawl space. I let fire rise up out my body burning through the ropes. I turned and burned Monk's ropes. I turned behind me and punched my fist through the wall. Then kicked it making the hole bigger so I could slide Monk out through it.

The smoke alarm in that hallway started to go off from the flames burning the wall. I turned and stared at the camera for a few moments. Then I laid down monk and turned and headed back into the walls. I let the flames die off so I could use my lightening. I found Yasu naked with cuts all over him. The spirit tried to attack me, but I turned it to ash with one lightening strike from my hand. I called Sebastian.

Who came and took off his jacket and wrapped it around Yasu and carried him out. I went further down the crawl space to find Ayako. What I saw pissed me off to no end. Two of the evil spirits where rapping Ayako. My blood bowled inside of me making the blast I gave both of them so powerful that not even ash was left of them. I took off my shirt and put it on Ayako. I gently carried her out of the crawl space.

* * *

Koujo's p.o.v.

We saw a figure made out of fire starring at them. "Mai!" I screamed and ran out of the base. By the time we got their Sebastian had Yasu and Monk in each arm. "Take them to base," I said to him as we passed. As we continued down the hall. We see Mai coming back out of the wall (Shirtless.) Her body was toned with long lean muscles. Naru and John stared at the women in front of them in awe. I removed Ayako from Mai's arms. "They need a hospital now!" Mai said as she started to sway. Noll grabbed her and hoisted her into his arms. We rushed both of them back to base.

* * *

General p.o.v.

Ayako and Yasu were taken to the hospital. Mai was passed out inside the base. Trying to get any energy back that she could from using only her own. She wouldn't leave Koujo defenseless by using his. Koujo wanted her to go to the hospital. Noll told him. "That's not what she needed. She needs to be near you Koujo.

You too are bound. The best thing for her is to have you near her. As long as you are strong she will recover. I want you to stay with her while John and I check on Ayako and Yasu. Monk will wake soon." With that, Naru headed to the hospital with John. Koujo curled up with Mai on the couch. He slid his arm under her head and brought her head to his shoulder. "Please, Mai, wake up honey." He laid his check against Mai's forehead and cuddled into her warmth. He fell half asleep but kept his guard up protecting his wife.

* * *

Ayako p.o.v.

John went to Ayako. The doctor said, "She had a ripe on the inside but the burns were not that bad they should heal in two weeks. With little to no scarring." I smiled at John as he sat down in the chair next to me. "Is everyone else okay?" I asked. "Yasu was whipped pretty badly. But Mai and Monk are fine. Mai just needs to recover her energy." "Mai saved us didn't she?" I asked him. "Yes, she did," John replied.

"That girl is a power house. Did she see?" I asked looking down in shame. "Yes she did and she obliterated them," John answered as he took my chin and raised my head. "You have no reason to hang your head Ayako." The tears started to flow down my face. John came closer and embarrass me letting my tears soak his shirt. "It's ok Ayako," John whispered to to give me any comfort he could.

* * *

Yasu's p.o.v.***********

Noll was allowed in after I told the staff our relationship. Noll came and sat on the bed with me. My chest is bandaged up and so is the tops of my arms. "I'm ok Noll. Mai saved me. She destroyed the spirit that did this to me. Noll..." I was cut off by Noll's kiss. My hands found Noll's shoulder and the nape of his hair.

We kissed till a nurse came in and said. "Umm sorry to interrupt but Mr. Osamu can go home now as long as he has someone to help him care for the wounds." She said with a shy smile. "He does," Noll replied. She smiled and said, "Then I need you to sign him out stating he'll be in your care." She stated. "That's fine," Noll told her. He signed the papers. I stood up and put on Sebastian's shirt then we went to see Ayako.

* * *

Naru's p.o.v.**********

"Well go a head and say it," Ayako said when Yasu and I came inside. I said. "I was just going to ask how you were feeling," I told her with a sad look. 'Did she think I was going to belittle her or berate her for being hurt?'

"I hurt but I'll be ok." She said looking at John with a smile. "Yasu did they discharge you already?" She asks him. "Yep. But Naru agreed to look after me." Yasu replied wrapping the lesser hurt arm around my waste. I did the same. "I'm just glad you both are alive," I told both of them.

"Yeah, you both gave us all quite a scare when you all went missing," John told Ayako and Yasu. "Alright we should let you rest Ayako," I stated. "Yeah thanks for stopping in." She said to us. "How long do you need to stay?" Yasu ask. "A day or two to have some test and heal then I should be back. On lite duty. They won't let me lift anything over five pounds." "That's fine," I said. Then everyone said their goodbyes and headed back to the house.

* * *

Yasu's p.o.v.**********

Koujo and Mai were still resting on the couch in the base. We see Monk watching the monitors and Koujo protectively holding Mai. I moved a piece of Mai's hair out of her face and Koujo's face. I stroked Mai's check and said. "Thank you, Mai." I practically jump out my skin when I see one of Koujo's eye where staring up at me. I looked at Koujo and ask. "Is she okay?" "Yes, she's just very drained." My hand went to Koujo's shoulder.

"I'm sorry she had to use so much power to save us," I said with a deep frown on my face. "She'll be ok," Koujo assured me. "I know but I hate asking everyone to protect me," I said with guilt laced within my face and tone. "Yasu, it's not your fault. She would have done this even if you told her not to. Mai protects the people she loves. You, Monk and Ayako are part of our family. SPR is our family and she loves us all." I smile at Koujo. "Thanks, Koujo." I gave his arm a lite pat and moved over to the monitors.

* * *

Monk's p.o.v.

Noll approached Monk. "Are you alright?" Noll asked me. "Yeah, I'm just pissed that they got the jump on us. Is Ayako alright?" "No, she was raped and burned with pokers," Naru informed me. "What? That son of a..." "Calm down Monk. Mai toasted those bastards till there was nothing left." Koujo told me. "How bad is she hurt?" I ask Naru. "They tore through her wall so it will take some time to heal and the doctors are going to do an MRI to see if she has any more damage," Naru told me.

"Can she still have kids?" I ask. "They won't know till all the test are done." Naru had a very sad look in his eyes. "How soon can we destroy the rest of those damn spirits?" I ask him. "As soon as Mai has her energy back," Naru said.

"Wait a minute you are not using my wife again!" Koujo yelled at Naru. "No that's not it, we will need her to tell us where they are and if things get out of hand you too can do that spell you used last time. If there is no another way." Naru told Koujo. "Naru it could take days for Mai to wake. Let me and John get ride of the ones we can without Mai." I said to Naru. "Fine," Naru replied.

John and I went threw every room in the house we got two more in one of the hidden spaces.

"So Mai said there were seven of them. She destroyed three in the crawl space and our two." John said. "That means there is two left. I say we hunt some more." I stated. "I'm with you,"John said. We look everywhere but found nothing. We came back to base and told Noll and Koujo. What we were able to do.

Naru looked at us and said. "Good work. Did you sense where the others are?" Koujo asked. "No, unfortunately," John said siting down on the arm of the couch. Mai squirmed in her sleep and muttered, "basement. In the basement." Then she went silent again.

Still fast asleep. John reached down and rubbed Mai's thigh and said. "Thanks Mai." "Well it seems Mai heard us. We will exorcise the basement in the morning." Naru looked at Monk and John and said. "Go get some sleep. You will need all of your strength tomorrow."

Sebastian appeared in front of them.** "I told my lady that I would ad the both of you. So I shall go with you tomorrow and finish the job if need be."** Sebastian told them. "That's fine," Naru stated. "Sebastian, you would kill your own kind?" John questioned. "**If my lady asks me to I will and she has."** He replied with his eyes glowing red with anger about his mistress getting hurt.

None could argue with Sebastian's words. So Monk and John nodded and headed to their room to sleep.


	20. Bonds

I own nothing! I know the chapter is short but I think it was a good spot to stop. Enjoy everyone. () Reporters questions.

* * *

Sebastian's p.o.v.

The next morning Monk and John came into the base dressed in their robes and ready to take on the basement spirits. I appeared. **"Shall we go kill some evil?"** I said to Monk and John. They nodded and I lead the way to the basement. Koujo, Noll, and Yasu watched as Monk chant and John prayer begins. I was lingering behind them showing the other demons my auras strength. One vanished at the end of the prayer and chant.

But the other turned and attacked John and Monk. I was in front of them in a secant. Pummeling the other demon with my demon strength and stealing as much of his energy I could with my aura. I soon killed it with no injuries to myself from the other demons claws.

John and Monk looked me over. "Wow, what level of demon are you Sebastian?"John asked while we were heading back to base.** "I'm a level nine demon. That one was only a five. So there was no chance of him winning."** I said while giving both of them a smirked. "So why don't you step in every now and then?" Monk asked. "**I only do what my lady asks of me,"** I replied.

Naru and Koujo couldn't believe what he just saw and heard. A level Nine. He could really kill anything he wished to. That knowledge was scary. "How does Mai command him?"

'What a minute Mai doesn't she asks him to do it.' "Sebastian, has Mai ever commanded you to do anything?" Naru asked me. "**No. We respect each other. She would never have to force me to help and she knows that."**

I stated then kneeled by Mai's side. I placed a kiss on my mistresses hand and let the energy I captured from the other demon flow into my lady. Mai opened her eyes. She opened her hand and took my face in her hand. I looked up at Mai's face. She smiled at me. "Thank you for the energy boost, Sebastian." "**Always My Lady,"** I replied with a smile. I then said to her.** "I'll make you some tea."** I stood up and headed to the kitchen.

General p.o.v.

"What was that?" John asked Monk. "I don't know." They both turn to Koujo. He said. "Sebastian saved energy from the demon he killed and gave it to Mai. It's common for masters to give their shiki energy and I guess Sebastian was just returning the favor." 'I hope.' Koujo turned to Mai. "How are you feeling hun?" He came over and pulled her into his lap. She cuddled into his chest. "I'm feeling a lot better. But I know what could make me completely better." "What's that hun?" Koujo asked.

"A kiss from my husband." He kissed her deeply forgetting everyone in the room as his tongue found her's. Naru and John tried to ignore it because they knew how worried Koujo was about her. Yasu and Monk used their phones to record it. Naru saw that Koujo started to get frisky and groped his wife. Sebastian's entrance with lunch is what finally pulled them back to reality.

They ate and then went to see Ayako at the hospital.

* * *

Ayako's p.o.v.

I was getting my test resales back from the MRI and an ultrasound that the doctors did that morning and the night before. I was so nervous. The men left the room to give me some privacy. Mai stayed to support me as the doctor told me that I could still have children but that I would need to be couscous when I was because of the scar tissue could make me have a miscarriage. But once I was past the first trimester I should be fine. Mai and I hugged.

"I'm so glad that you're ok and you can still have a little Monk." Mai teased. I blushed scarlet red. The guys came back in. "Well, what were the results?" Monk asked. "I can still have kids. But I will have scar tissue so I'll miscarry easily. So I have to be careful when I' am pregnant."

"I'm glad for you Ayako. You'll be a good mother." Koujo said to me in his honest baritone voice. "Thanks, Koujo," I said with a big smile. "When are you going to be allowed to leave?" Monk asked. "Probable in an hour or so. The doctor said I was healing well." "That's wonderful," John said with his bright smile. "We should go pack everything up. That way we can get you home so you can rest." Naru said with what looked like relief in his eyes. "Sounds good to me," I replied with a smile.

"Ok we'll be back in two hours to take you home," Mai said as they all walked out of my room.

They had everything packed and ready to head home. Monk stopped and picked up Ayako. Monk kissed her cheek as she got into his car. The way back to the office was quite.

* * *

The Office Mai's p.o.v.

When they got everything put away the irregular's of SPR went home. Yasu and I were finishing up for the night.

"Mai in my office now!" Naru barked at her. I rolled my eyes and walked into Naru's office. "What did I do now?" I ask him. Naru motioned for me to come look at the computer screen. There was a video of Masako. He hit the play button. Masako and her lawyer were talking to a huge crowd of reporters.

They were questioning her about the charges they had placed on her. "(The first was about Lin Koujo's new wife.) She said "Her name is Taniyama Mai. The only reason she was even hired by Oliver was so he had a slave to do work others wouldn't and the reason Lin Koujo married her is to save face with the Japanese people."

Then they asked her about (The business Oliver was running in Japan.) She said, "The only reason I won't say anything about it is because they really do help their clients so I won't take that away from people who need their services." Masako stated.

Another reporter asked. (If she knew of Oliver and Yasuhara's engagement.) She was floored. "What they're just butt buddies. They just having meaningless sex with each other!" Then they asked. (If she still talked to Oliver or Lin?) "No, I would never associate with them every again."

(Masako is it true that your being accused of being sexist and have a lawsuit on you from the Davis's and the Lin's?) "Yes, they're trying to say that I had no right to mention their names to you lovely reporters. Her lawyer escorted her into her car and they were gone.

Then the news anker turned back to face the camera and said. (I'm afraid that the Davis's and the new Mr. and Mrs. Lin will have to testify in court if they want to win their suit.)

Naru stopped it there. "That bitch if I ever get the chance I'm going to pound the shit out of her!" "Well, will you testify if we have too?" Naru asked with anger laced in his voice.

"Of course, I'll testify," I said as I punch his desk. "Yasu and you are like brothers to me and Koujo is my husband! I will do whatever you need me to do so Masako is seen for the ugly bitch she is!" Noll stood and hugged me. "I'm glad you consider me a brother." He said holding me to his chest. "Gene always called you "little sister" when we talked and to hear you confirm it means so much to both of us." She squeezed him tighter and said. "I'm glad you both feel the same about me."

He squeezed me one last time and said. "Can you send Koujo in I want to show him the video too." "Not a problem." Was my reply as I walked out of Naru's office. Koujo was sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Koujo, Naru wants to show you something." Koujo walked into Noll's office. When he came out red-faced from anger. He reached out for my hand and I let him lead me out the door and into his car.

Noll and Yasu's p.o.v.

Yasu looked into Noll's office. "Well, how did they take it?" "Both were pissed," Naru answered. "Will they testify for us?" Yasu asked nervously. "Our brother and sister said, that they would." "Oh did she finally tell you hm?" "Yes and that remind me.

Yasu Mai helped me squash all my doubles about myself and I know now that I'm Bi, but I love you with ever piece of my heart. Yasu will you wear my ring?" "Noll, are you asking me to marry you?" Yasu stammered out. "Yes, Yasu I'm asking you if you will marry me." Then Yasu pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "Absolutely Yes!"

Noll slides a band of gold onto Yasu's finger. Then handed Yasu one so he could do the same to him. "Sara my mother secretary is looking into a license for us. When she finds one, Monk said he would marry us." "Noll, I really don't want a wedding. So can it just be Mai, Koujo and us?" I ask him. "I have no problem with that." We kissed and Naru's arm wrapped around Yasu's waist. "Let's go home." He's response is to grab his bag and my hand.


	21. Chapter 21

I own nothing!

* * *

Masako's p.o.v.*************

Ms. Hara I glad you where able to stop in. I got the subpoenas. All that's needed is to serve them to Mr. and Mrs. Lin, Mr. Osamu, and the Mr. Davis. Masako's lawyer stated.

Good. I know where you can find all of them. Masako handed him a SPR business card. They should get a proper reception if you know what I mean. Masako said with an evil smirk.

I understand Ms. Hara. She turned and left the office. Her lawyer picked up the phone and called a reporter who had paid him to let him get an inside report on the case. I'm serving Mr. Davis tomorrow. This is your chance to get to see his lover and the Lin's. Yeah I knew you wouldn't miss this.

I'll be at their business tomorrow at noon. Yes I'll email you the address. See you tomorrow. The lawyer loved this case he knew he was going to lose but the money he could make from the information he had on the Davis's was going to make up for all of his time and having to deal with Masako Hara.

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.**********

It was nine in the morning Yasu and I had just finished putting together the files from the last case. I looked at Yasu and said something bad is going to happen soon. I just know it Yasu. Mai its probable just the woman that's coming in later for consultation. Yasu tried to assure me. No it's not that. We need to leave and soon. Then it was like a movie rile was playing in my head. As it stopped I got up and ran into Noll's office. He was just putting down the phone. Noll somethings coming and it won't be good for anyone.

Noll came from around his desk and hugged me. Mai calm down. No Noll. I saw a glimpse of the future and you had opened the door to the office and there where reporters all around the building. I think Masako told them about SPR. Noll held me. It's going to be alright. He let go of me but grabbed my hand and lead me out his office and into the siting room.

Yasu, Koujo I need you both out here now! Noll yelled. Koujo came out of his office and Yasu emerged from the kitchen with tea and coffee. What's wrong? Yasu asked Noll. Mai had a vision of the future. There are going to be reporters here soon. I still want to take the case that support to be here at ten. I told both of them what I saw.

What a minute. What if its not you who opens the door. Koujo said. Sebastian, Claude, I need to speak with you both for a minute. They appear in the center of the room. **You call master Lin.** Yes have a plain. The client will be here any minute. Once's she leaves if there is anyone that comes to the office can one of you answer the door. **Yes but what would we tell them? Claude ****asked.**

One of you will have to say your Mr. Shibuya and the other is an assistant you can us your real name if you want. I said with a pleading look on my face. **If it is to keep our lady and lord safe then we will deceive who ever come to the office. But if they ask us about you what do we say?** Sebastian ask Koujo.That you have no clue who they are talking about and that this is your business and you think they should leave. Scare them a little if you have to. I told them. Sebastian gave them a wicked smile. But don't give to much away. You know what I mean. Koujo inserted. Sebastian gave a nodded.

They heard the bell behind them sound and I stood from the couch. Is this Shibuya Physic Research? The women asked with her five month old baby in her arms. Yes it is please have a seat. I'll get my boss for you. Do you need anything? I asked her in a gentile tone so I didn't wake the baby.

My arms are just a tired. Don't mind me. Sebastian said coming closer.** I'll hold her if you'd like to rest your arms.** Oh that so kind of you thank you. She handed the baby to Sebastian while I went to get Noll, Yasu, and Koujo. When they came back to the siting room Koujo, Yasu and Naru were shocked to see Sebastian holding the little baby in Mai's desk chair rocking her gently. The women was smiling a them while stretching her arms. Hello I'm Kazuya Shibuya. Naru said while sitting down. My name is Kagome Higurashi my daughter's name is Kiya.

Kagome explained that her daughter was what the spirit seemed to want. Sebastian made a face that said I want to kill it. Every time I put her to bed something takes her from it and she ends up downstairs. I always find her in the living room with marks on her face and hands. She handed pictures to Naru. How handed them straight to Koujo and Mai. Kagome continued. It messes with the baby monitors, and the last night it trapped me in my bedroom so I couldn't get to Kiya.

I had to climbed out my bedroom window and used the spare key to get into the house to get her out of their. I went to friends house and spent the rest of the night there. Good is your friend willing to let you come back in case the spirit get worse? I ask her. Yes but I thought you might need Kiya at the house to get the spirit to come out. Kagome commented.

We will but if it gets to dangerous then we'll use a hetogata in stead of your daughter. Naru said to her. Ok so your taking my case? Kagome asked. Yes Mrs. Higurashi. Naru stated. Please just call me Kagome. Kagome would it be alright if we start tonight?

But it maybe just the five of us for the night. I'll have to call the others and see if they can come. But I don't want your daughter in that house without us being there to help. Naru told Kagome. Please the sooner the better. I'm quite scared to return without someone that will help keep her safe. Kagome admired. We'll be there around six or seven. Naru said.

Thank you for helping me and Kiya. She said then left the office with her daughter.

Yasu looked at me. Well what do you think were dealing with here Mai? I'm not sure but those symbioses were sacrificial marks. I tell Yasu. What so the spirit want to sacrifice the baby?! Yasu yelled. Yes Yasu that's why were going there tonight. Is anyone else coming.

John is but Ayako and Monk can't be there till tomorrow. Yasu tells me. Well at least we have John coming. I replie

Sebastian rushed in and said. **You need to hide now my lady someone just pulled up outside.** Yasu and Mai rushed into Koujo's office while Sebastian went into Naru's. Koujo looked at them like they where nuts.

Then the bell above the door chimed. Claude came out of the kitchen. **Excuse me. Do you have an appointment?** No I'm here to speak to Oliver Davis also known as Kazuya Shibuya. **I know no Oliver Davis. But my boss is Mr. Shibuya. I will get him**. Claude knocked on Naru's door. **Sir theirs someone here to speak to you**. Claude walked back to the man standing in the siting room. **He'll be with you in a moment.** Claude went to Mai's desk and started writing something down. Sebastian came out of Naru's office.

**I'm Kazuya Shibuya. What can I help you with?** I'm here to see Mr. Davis and the Lin's. **There is none by those names employed by myself.** But i was given this address from Ms. Hara my client. The lawyer stammered. **Well I'm sorry your mistaken.** Sebastian looked deep into the mans eyes then let his shine for half of a secant. The man said. I'm sorry for wasting your time. Have a great afternoon. The lawyer ran out the door and didn't look back.

As soon as the car drove away I came out of Koujo's office and hugged my shikis. You guys did a great job. Thank you. **We are happy to help our lady.** They both bowed to her. Yasu, Noll, and Koujo thanked them and then started to gather up the supplies they would need for their new case.

We head to Kagome's house as soon as John got there and where there setting up the equipment as fast as we could.

Koujo's p..v.

Once that was done I went to check on Kagome and Mai in the kitchen. So your husband died in a car crash. Mai said as I walked in. Yeah I was four months pregnant. When it happened. That's why I'm so protective of Kiya. She's my little piece of him. Kagome explained. We understand. I said while snaking my arm around Mai. How long have you two been married? Kagome asked. Two months. But we've been seeing each other for four and a half years. Mai said. Kagome smiled at us.

Then said, hold on tight to each other life gets bumpy. She said turning the stove off. Well who's hungry. I looked around? Where's the baby? I ask them. With Sebastian and Yasu. Mai replied.

Go tell the others. I did as instrucked. Noll, Yasu, John and I all sat down at the table. Kagome and Mai made everyone a plate of food. I kiss Mai as a thank you when she put my plate in front of me. Then she gave Noll his. He smiled at her. Thanks sis. He told her. Your welcome. She replied with her own bright smile.

"I love that those two found common ground but I still feel a little bit of jealous when she gives Noll that smile. But that's the smile that brought Noll back to life after Gene's death. So I swallow it."

Everyone eats and starts getting ready for bed, but Mai and I who agreed would take the night shift to watch the monitors. We went and sat at the monitors Mai listening to the auto while I watched Kiya's room. The night was going bye with no problems till Four thirty two. A spirit came from under the crib and lifted the Miya up and began to move to the door.

Sebastian opened the door and smiled at the spirit as it seemed to shake with fear. It put the baby back and fled the room. Sebastian went into his demon stated and tried to follow it but it was gone. He materialized and punched his left hand into his right. He was pissed. Mai and I came up the stairs. Sebastian is the Kiya alright? Y**es but the spirit got away. You have my apologies.** He said bowing his head in shame. You did what you could Sebastian. There is no need for apologies. Mai and I went back to base. Sebastian took he's spot outside Kiya's bedroom once more.

Mai's p.o.v.

Monk and Ayako arrived at eight the next morning. Koujo and I went to get some kind of sleep. As we slept I saw a familiar face. Gene!? Is it really you? I haven't seen you in years I said giving him a tight hug. Its good to see you to sis. I have something to show you. He motioned for me to follow him. I grabbed his hand and walked with Gene. Gene smiled at me.

The almost film like images started to play before us. It showed a group of people dressed in black robe holding a child down while another slit the child's throat then hung him up from a tree that was probable ripped out when they laid the foundation for the house.

Then they were chanting "Five for one. One for five bring him back to me alive as my will so be it done." There where three lights on the corners of a pentagram that was drawn on a piece of parchment. Gene and I watched another corner light up.

A Women in the film like memory said. One more and he'll be set free. She lowered the body of the boy then threw it into a huge trunk. With that the dark and the orbs started to come back.

I turned to Gene and said. Can we talk Gene or do I have to leave? I ask him. We've got a little bit of time. He replied.

Gene why are you back? I thought you had crossed over. I did but with the suit and Noll getting married. I wanted to help him through it. Gene once this case is over can I try something. I know what you have in mind and yes we can do it. He said with his beautiful smile. Gene I've missed you so much. I said as I started to cry.

It's okay sis. I'm alright. Gene replied pulling me into a hug. As we let go I woke up. I saw Koujo staring at me. Are you alright you were crying? He said. I sniffled and said. I'm fine I just didn't realize how much I missed him till I saw him. You saw Gene? He asks. Yep he's okay he's just looking after Noll. I have information on this house. Lets go to base so everyone can hear about what I saw.


	22. Chapter 22

I own nothing!

* * *

General p.o.v.

Mai and Koujo entered the base. Mai tells everyone about what she saw in her dream. Naru said. I thought Koujo used a spell to stop those? He did I had help from a friend. Mai repied with a look that said, yes it was Gene. He pulled her away from the others. I thought he crossed over? Naru stated. He did, but he saw you needed his help and came back to you. Mai told Naru putting one hand on his shoulder. Is he ok? Naru asks. Yes he's fine. He's worried about you. With everything going on he's just looking out for you. Naru smiled and gave her a nodded.

So their trying to set someone free? Who and why? Monk asked. I don't know but we can't let it happen. Something tell me we'll need more then an exorcism. John stated. Koujo and Mai will have too handle this. It's the only safe way to get ride of this spirit. Naru told the others. Well Not exactly. Sebastian is chasing her down as we speak. If he finds her we won't be needed. Mai told Naru. So your shiki is after her. Well if he finds her he needs to see who she was trying to bring back to life and why. Naru instructed Mai. Mai called Claude and asked him to tell Sebastian. He nodded and disappeared.

Kagome walked in on Claude's disappearance. What was that? He looked human, but clearly wasn't human. Mai looked at Kagome and explained. You see Claude is my shiki. They won't hurt anyone. He's trying to track down the spirit that's after your daughter. Alright. I believe you Mai. I'm just worried.

That evening Kagome was alone making dinner. The spirit of the women appeared behind Kagome. The ghost knocked out the feed from the camera. The women shoved Kagome onto the burners of the stove. Kagome screamed in pain. The spirit held her against them till John threw holly water on the spirit then started his prayer. Koujo tried to help Kagome by turning off the stove top and getting her off of it. Sebastian appeared from no where and ripped the spirit into pieces.

Ayako and Mai ran through the hallway with a first aid kit. But the burns had burned through Kagome's skin and into the muscle tissue. John call for an ambulance. Naru and Yasu had the baby with them. The ambulance took Kagome away. Her last words where "Please take care of Kiya." Later at the hospital the SPR team was told that Kagome died from loosing to much blood. Her heart stopped and they did everything they could.

They tried to put the baby in social services but Naru wouldn't have it. He told the staff he intended to adopt Kiya. So social services started the paper work. Naru and Yasu took Kiya back to her house. Ayako, Monk and John were able to exorcise the children's spirits from the house. They packed up everything and headed back to the office. Yasu and Noll went shopping for Kiya. Then they headed back to their apartment to setup the crib and drop off the rest of the stuff they needed to care for Kiya.

* * *

Koujo's p.o.v.

I called Luella. I told her what happened to Kyia's mother and that Noll and Yasu were going to adopt the little girl. She screamed with delight the last thing I heard was "Martin! Martin! Were going to be grandparents!" Then the phone hit the floor and went died. I couldn't help the laughing fit I was having at Luella's reaction. Mai looked at me. I take it she's excited? Mai ask with a grin. Oh yes. I replied with a smile.

Noll and Yasu came into the office just as Naru's phone started ringing. He answered it. Luella and Martin had three way called him. Luella giving motherly advice and Martin telling he what to expect with the adoption agency. While Noll dealt with his mum and father. Yasu playing with Kiya in the siting room. Mai, John and I put away all the equipment. Then just watched Yasu and Kiya. Noll finally came out of his office and gave me the maddest glare he ever could. I can't believe you told my mother. Now her and Martin both want to come meet her. I don't even know if they'll let us keep her yet.

Yasu carried Kiya on to the couch with him to sit next to Noll. Noll took the little girl from Yasu's arms and held her close to his chest. She smiled up at him. So he smiled right back at her. Let's go home. Noll told Yasu. Then they were both out the door with Kiya in tow.

Did you see the proud papa smile Naru gave Kiya. Monk said with a huge grin. Yep they already look like a family. Ayako commented with a smile. I just feel so bad for Kagome. She really was a nice women. John said. I'm wondering why the spirit attacked Kagome in the first place? Mai pondered. Probably because she was so protective of Kiya or because she got us involved. Is my best guess. I stated. I think it was because we got involved. It knew that Sebastian was after it and that we would protect Kiya so it went for the weakest one of us first which was Kagome.

They all stared at Mai.

Think about it. All of us have gifts except for Yasu. But Yasu's always with Naru. Kagome had no gifts and was all alone. Monk finish her thought. It saw opportunity and attacked her. Damn Mai your right. I should of gave her a sutar to protect her. Ayako said in a sad tone. We didn't see why it would attack her Ayako. It's not your fault. Mai said as she stood and walked over placing a hand on Ayako's shoulder. She's right. None saw this coming. John told Ayako. Everyone talked for a little bit longer then went their separate way.

* * *

Mai and Koujo's p.o.v.

Koujo and I where cooking dinner together. Well he was doing the one thing he was good at and that was coping up the vegetables. While I worked on the curry sause and chicken that was cooking. We love doing things like this together. But to night it was for a complete detraction from a topic we had talked about once. "Kids."

Once we where almost done eating our meal Koujo decided to break the ice. So how do you think Yasu and Noll are doing with Kiya? I think their fine. I told them if they needed help to call me. I replied. Mai I know we talked about kids before, but I'm still happy just being with you. Kids come when they come. I don't want you to think because Noll has one that I'm going to pressure you to have one. Koujo being a male rambled trying to cover every base he could to prevent a fight.

I never said you were pressuring me to have a child. But I'm not going to stay on my birth control after our first year of marriage. Because I do want to have a few kids. I tell him. How many is a few? Koujo asked I don't know maybe five or six. Mai told him. My eyes are as big as half dollars. I can't believe what she just said. "I was thinking one or two. Not six!" I mentally slapped myself when I saw amusement in Mai's eyes as she started to laugh. Koujo I'm kidding. I want like three. Mai said siting down in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her as her arms went around my neck.

Mai you don't have to take those pills if you don't want to I know your cycal. I'll pull or use a condom. Really you don't care if I stop taking them. What if I get pregnant won't you be mad at me? No ! Why on earth would I be mad! I'm your husband Mai! She cut him off with a passionate kiss. I love it when she does that. I deepened the kiss by licking her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and he slide his tongue in so that it could danced with her's. After a minute or to he picked her up and carried her to their bed.

He laid her down gently still locked into their kiss. He's hands slide down her body. "Kami I loved her curves." My nimble fingers made quick work of unbuttoning and remove her top. I felt her fingers outlining the muscles on my back. I realist her lips and began to kiss down her neck to the valley of her breast. Mai's hands where unbuttoning my shirt. I threw the shirt off once her little hands touched his bare chest. I wanted this tiny woman beneath me so bad I could feel my erection throbbing hard. I decided to move from the valley between her breast to her naval. He lifted my legs to remove my skirt and panties. He slide himself down my body letting his chest skim over my chest and stomach. Till his head was at my core. I let my tongue do circles on her little nub of nerves. As I cried out his name he slide his tongue into my core tasting my orgasium. Then he slide his body slowly up till he locked me in another kiss as he slide his member into my core.

I let out a load but muffled moan with his first thrust. He took me slowly thrusting into me making sure to hit every little spot inside of my core. I orgasumed hard for him then he picked up the pace and released into me so deep nothing came out of my body but my own juices. He laid down on his side next to me and pulled my now tired satisfied body against his. He pulled the covers up around us and we both drifted to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

I own nothing! Just writing for fun. All rights and privileges go to there articles funimation and aniplex.

* * *

Yasu's p.o.v.****************

Noll and I had eaten a late dinner. Since we had to do to the store and buy Kiya formula for her to eat. Noll feed and burped her. But Noll was not ready for the spit up that came with the burp. He handed her to me and went to change his shirt. I took her into the bathroom and started preparing the water. I striped down to my boxers and white better and climbed in the tub with her in my arm and started to gently washed Kiya then got out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel. I walk into Kiya's room and lay her down on the changing table. I diapered her a slipped a sleeper onto her little body. I move her into her crib and tucked her in. Noll came up behind me and watched Kiya slowly drift asleep.

Noll looked at me and shook his head. Your still dripping wet. Noll took my hand and pulled me to the bathroom where Noll slowly helped me out of my wet cloths. I started to undress Noll. My hands slide all over Noll's toned body. Noll wrapped his arms around me and gave me a clausal kiss. I couldn't help but grab at Noll's delicious body. Noll body started to go limp under my hands. So I pulled Noll to the bedroom. I climbed on Noll. Pitcher or catcher. I whisper into Nolls ear.

Pitcher. Noll whispered back. My mouth went to every sensitive spot on Noll's body as I work my way lower on Noll till my breath hit Noll's balls. As I used my hand to rub Noll's hard man hood. I brought my mouth Noll's balls and sucked them gently. Noll moaned as I continued to suck and rub them. Then I trailed up to Noll's shaft nipping all my way up to the tip. I then took Noll's now throbbing member in to my mouth.

Sucking till Noll pulled me off his member and kissed me. I placed the tip of Noll's member at my entrance. Then I slowly lowered myself on to Noll's man hood causing both of us to moan with satisfaction. I rode Noll slowly then sped up little by little till I released on Noll's stomach and Noll let his go inside me. We both collapsed and curled up facing the baby video monitor. Watching our little girl sleep soundly.********

Yasu's p.o.v.

The next morning

The parking lot is covered in reporters. Noll and I wake up panicked form Kiya's cries. Thanks to a man beating on the door. Mr. Davis open up. The man yelled through the door. Noll went to Kiya while I called the police. They came and made the reporters leave the parking lot. But there was still Masako's lawyer standing at the door. I opened the door and told him. Give me the papers and leave. Giving the man the best death glare I have.

The man hands the papers to me and says. See you in court. Then he went down the stairs and pounded on Mai and Koujo's door Koujo answered it took the papers and slammed the door in his face almost hitting the man in the face with it.

All the while Masako sat in the lawyer's car snapping pictures of them. She got two good ones of both Lin and Yasu. Yasu's ring from Naru was in the picture. Masako was even more pissed to see that Noll was serious about Yasu."What the hell. That should be me and that should be my ring not Yasu's." She fumed to herself. Then she smiled "I wonder how much I can sell these for and what Noll will think of his little boy toy being smeared by the media." She smiled to herself as her lawyer climbed into the car.

The paper have been delivered. In one week they' ll all have to face you in court. He said to her. Yep and they'll all be publicly humiliated. Masako said with delight in her voice.

* * *

General p.o.v.

Noll held Kiya close to him so she could hear his heart beat. Trying to calm the baby by taking her fare from the front door to his bedroom and rocking her gently on the bed. Yasu stayed up front handling the police and that damn lawyer. When Noll heard the door slam shut he new Yasu had the papers.

Yasu walked back to the bedroom where Noll took Kiya. He opened the door to see Kiya cuddling into Noll. Is she ok now? Yasu asked hearing the baby sniffled as she tried to calm down. She'll be ok. Noll told Yasu who reached out asking for Kiya to see him. She had a tight grip on Noll's shirt.

But let go and reached for Yasu. Yasu smiled at her and took her to his chest Noll took the opportunity to kiss Yasu's check and when to leave the room but as he got to the door. Kiya start to cry again. I think she wants us right now. Yasu said with a smile. Your here for one night and you already have your dads wrapped around your finger. Noll said while coming back to sit with them on the bed.

She just knows who cares for her. Noll and Yasu shared a quick kiss then someone knocked on the door. But this time Kiya didn't cry she just looked towards the front of the house. Yasu looked at Noll and Noll replied, it's just Koujo and Mai. Noll and Yasu answered the door. Hey can we come in? Mai asked. Off course. Yasu said with Kiya in his arms. Mai took off her shoes and looked at Kiya and said. Did those bad men scare you sweety. Aunty Mai wanted to fry them but Uncle Koujo wouldn't let me. Mai gave her husband a glare. Koujo shrugged. There's always a next time. Mai said with a devious smile.

Kiya stretched her arms out for Koujo. Who gladly took her into his arms. Mai went to the kitchen and made tea for everyone. While the others moved into the living room. Kiya gave Koujo one of her smiles as she watch Rae the snake shiki do a little dance for her. She giggled at the snake shiki. Koujo just laughed at them. Noll and Yasu couldn't see Rae doing the dance so Koujo told them why she was laughing. Yasu asked. Do you think she's clairvoyant. She's to young to tell. Small children can always see spirits. Noll told him. But my gut says she is. Mai said walking in with the tray of tea.

Well Mai's never wrong. Yasu said with a smile for his best friend. Masako was in the car outside. She is planing on releasing pictures of you Yasu to the media. It's ok I really don't care. We should head to the office. Yasu said to them. Mai how did you know what she's planing? Noll asked. Remember I can read minds when I want to Noll. She reminded him. He shook his head "How could I forget that." He mentally kicked himself. Mai laughed. As they walked throw the door.

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.***********

They all decided to ride in Noll's car to the office. Because it had dark tinted window so none could see Kiya. Who was playing with Koujo's tie. Sometimes choking him. He just smiled at her. Looks like she's got her uncle wrapped too. Yasu said from the passenger seat. What I like kids. Koujo shrugged. So when are you and Mai going to have one? Noll asked. When fate decides we are. I said watching Koujo play with Kiya.

The office was swarming with reporters once more. Shit! Sebastian We need your help. Sebastian as his raven form flew next to the car just passed the lot and drove around the block. **Noll lay you seat back so they don't see you.** Sebastian ordered. Everyone nodded.

Noll parked the car and then put the seat back. Like Sebastian instructed. Sebastian as demonic mist opened the door and as he climbed out his body materialized till he was standing in front of the reporters.** What the hell is this! he yelled. All of you leave my property now before I call the cops.** They all just took pictures of him. So he pulled out Noll's cell from his pocket and call the police. The reporters dispersed but one left a video camera in the bushes Sebastian walked up to it and kicked it into traffic.

Once Sebastian kicked the camera the others ran out of the car and into the office. They had no cases but tones of case files to finish typing, make folders for and file away.

Sebastian approached Yasu and Noll.** If it's fine with the both of you may the shikis and myself take care of Kiya while the both of you are working?** They gave their permission and Sebastian and the other shikies started to play with Kiya. Sebastian held her while Nie and En gave the baby a ball to throw for them to fetch it. Yasu turned to me and said. Well when you and Koujo do have kids you two already have great baby sitters. Mai nodded and replied. Yeah their all really having fun playing with her.


	24. Chapter 24

I own nothing! I know the chapter is short but I think it was a good spot to stop. Enjoy everyone.

General p.o.v.

Masako stood with her lawyer glaring daggers at Noll. Noll and Yasu didn't care about her they acted like she wasn't there. While sitting across from each other in the court room.

Ayako, Monk and John had testified that the accusations about the company that Oliver and Koujo were running where faults and that the only reason Masako ever made them was because Oliver rejected her because he's engaged to Yasu.

Father Tojo from John's church, the Yoshimi family, Noka and his daughter Yuming, and a bunch of old classmates from Yasu's old high school. All testified that Oliver Davis and his team at SPR helped them with their ghost problems. The girl's and Father Tojo also stated that Masako was with the team on their cases and that she had no problems with participating in the cases with Mr. Davis or Mr. Lin. The judge made a note of their statements.

Then it was time for Mr. and Mrs. Lin to be questioned. Mai stepped up first.

(Mrs. Lin are or where you ever being blackmailed by your employer to marry Lin Koujo?) No.

(Had you and Mr. Lin been in a relationship before Lin was accused of being predigest toward the Japans?) Yes we where. Mai answered.

(For how long?) Masako's lawyer asked. Three years. Mai replied.

(Is it true that Mr. Lin ignored you before they left for England?) No that's not true.

(Then why didn't Mr. Lin and you start dating before he left? )We had actually had been spending time together since a year before they had returned to England to bury Oliver's brother Eugene.

Koujo wasn't even called to the stand. In stead the judge excused himself to look over the facts of both suits and make a decision.

While the judge was away Masako glared hate filled daggers at the four who were about to ruin her. "Damn it! How could I lose!"

She turned to her lawyer with pure rage on her face. You said this was a surefire win. If they testified. But I see that the judge is on their side. If he comes back and fines me guilty then you will never work in this town again. She hissed at him.

Fifteen minutes later the judge returned with he's verdict on both suits. Ms. Hara you are guilty of every charge your being accused of committing. You are ordered by this court to have no more contact at all with Mr. Davis and the Lin's and pay restoration for damaging their good names, and you must come clean with the media about your lies. Court is adjourned. The SPR irregulars had setup a little party at Ayako's to celebrate their win over Masako.

Masako's p.o.v.

None even looked at the crying women on the other side of the court room. I new I was finish with TV after these interviews. "Oh no how are my parents going to react to this hole mess? Not to mention my complete and total humiliation that will be on a global scale. I might as well go live on a secluded island and stay there the rest of my life." She told herself as she sat on the bench and cried her heart out.

Suddenly their was a hand placed on my shoulder and a deep voice said to me. Hello Masako It's been awhile since I've seen you. Are you looking for new employment? She turned to face the voice and smirked. Why yes I'am. I stated.

* * *

Ayako's House****************

_General p.o.v._

The party was in full swing. Ayako and Monk where dancing. So was Mai and Koujo to Latch. As the others played with Kiya and talked. Suddenly Mai got this blank look on her face and fell against Koujo's chest. Everyone was baffled by Mai's sudden vision.

Mai's p.o.v.

I was being held by Gene. As a woman and a man where being chased by another older man. Threw a restaurant. The older man was holding a shot gun and he was aiming for the woman. Who looked to be badly hurt already. He shot her died then kept running after the man but the man got away out the back door. Gene looked at Mai that's all I can give you for now and Mai watch your back Masako just got a new helper. Who will be gunning for Koujo and Yasu. Then I woke up in a cold sweat. To Koujo staring down at my. I tell everyone about the vision and Gene's warning.

They all decided to call it a night since they knew they would have a case in the morning.

Noll what are we going to do about Kiya? We'll bring her with us. Mai do your shiki mind protecting Kiya while were on cases. Sebastian answered for Mai. **No we don't mind.** Then that's settled. Sebastian and Claude will protect Kiya from harm. Noll told Yasu. Well lets go home and pack for the case. Koujo, Mai are you guys coming? No where going to start pulling the equipment . Koujo replied to Yasu. Okay see you both tomorrow and with that. Noll, Yasu picked up Kiya and headed home.

* * *

Koujo's p.o.v.************

Mai and I went to the court house and Mai changer her last name to Lin. I was happy that the suit was over and now we could legally be know by my last name.

After dealing with all the legal matters I decided that I wanted to take my wife for a night out. Since it was only five. We took the subway to the shopping district and ate dinner at a little Italian restaurant. Mai noticed that I was hiding something. I wanted to talk but wouldn't say anything.

Koujo if you don't tell me what's on your mind. I'm going to read it. She told me. I sighed and said. I got an email from my father today. He and my mother are not happy that we married before they got to meet you. I started to trail off. Koujo are they angry that you married a Japaneses woman? No. Luella told them all about you and how hopeless I was in London longing for you.

They are pissed at me because I used my wife's last name to hide from the press. They said, that no man should ever act like that. We could of just stayed with them till we had to testify. To me it sounds like they were just hoping you would come home and visit. I think they just need away to vent their disappointment that we didn't ask to stay with them. Mai told me full well knowing how my father really felt.

I hope you are right I hate it when their mad at me. Go ahead and say it I'm acting like a little kid. I said rubbing my temples. No I don't think that your acting like a kid. Honey, she took my hands in hers and got me to look at her. You've said it before your heritage and honer means a lot to you. So of course you wouldn't want to dishonor your parents. I get it and it's one of the many things I love about you. Mai's eyes never broke contact with mine. I could see that she truly under stood the situation. "This is one of the reasons I love her so much." I told myself while pulling Mai to me for a kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

I own nothing! I writing for fun. All rights and privileges go to there funimation and aniplex.

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.***********

I was at my desk just about to get up and make tea. My back had been hurting me lately. I made myself stand and go into the kitchen. I started the stove and put the kettle on it when the bell above the door chimed. Yasu and Noll were not there yet. So I had to greet the client.

I went back into the siting room. Hello Miss. Please have a seat while I get someone to help you. No need I'm here Mai. Naru stated coming through the door with Yasu and Kiya. Sebastian came out of the kitchen with tea for me, Naru, Yasu, and coffee for Koujo. I felt like I was spinning in circles. Suddenly my stomach felt really sick. I got Koujo from his office then went to the restroom and puked up my breakfast.

I just shrugged it off. "Must be something going around." I told myself while rinsing out my mouth then headed back to the siting room. I received a worried look from Koujo. But just sat down next to him and sipped my tea.

The client was telling them about the ghost in her restaurant. She said some of her employees where fondled by an unseen person while they where cleaning up after closing time, four others said then heard screams from the freezer, and that on a few of nights all her night crew said they heard a gun shot sound come from the back of the kitchen. I only have three employees left the rest quit without notice. They said they couldn't take it anymore. Please Dr. Davis will you help me. If I don't get this taken care of I will lose my business. The woman pleaded.

How did you know I was Oliver Davis? Naru asked with uneasiness. It's all over the news and some of the papers did a piece on your suit against Ms. Hara. I hate jealous women. They give us all a bad name. Then she sunk a new low when she pulled the ethnic card. She told Naru with a look of disgust on her face.

Naru gave her a smile. Well thank you for your support. Jealousy is an ugly thing. She nodded her agreement. What time does all the activity start? Everything but the fondling happens after closing time. Then we will be there tonight.

Thank you Dr. Davis.

She said with a bow then left. Mai can you call the others and tell them I want them here by three. Noll see's Koujo's death glare so he adds in "Please" at the end. sure Noll. I said then went to my desk to start calling the team.

* * *

General p.o.v.

The irregulars pill into the office. All arguing over who's going to drive or ride with Kiya in Naru's car. Naru shacks his head and yelled over their bickering. Yasu and Mai will be with Kiya. Everyone else will be in Monk's car. They all frown at him. But let it go. Everyone gets into the vehicles and start to head to the restaurant.

None sees the truck parked across the street. It pulls a u turn and started fallowing the group. Mai and Yasu are driving ahead of Monk, John, Ayako and then Koujo and Noll are last in the van.

This truck with ram bar on the front starts driving up Koujo's bumper. Suddenly It hits the van hard causing the van to slam forward almost hitting it into Monk's car. Noll and Koujo watch as the equipment is bounced all around the back of the van. Mai pulled out her cell phone and calls the police as the truck slams into the edge of the bumper causing the van to spin towards the parked cars on the side of the road.

Mai's p.o.v.

I screams as I watches the van collide with the cars. The truck then zooms around the now wrecked van and Monks car. It was heading straight for us. I handed Yasu the phone and shifted that car till it was red lining. I drove like I had when I was twelve and a street kid. Yes the teacher taking me in was a lie. But right now I was thanking kami that I had the experiences that was saving Yasu, Kiya and myself.

I was able to blow threw cross traffic at a light and lose the truck that was after us. Kiya was looking around wide eyed but not hurt or crying. Yasu looked at Mai after checking Kiya from the passenger seat. Long story. I told him as I took us back to the van and Monk's car.

The cops where at the seen when I pulled up to the turned van. Thanking whoever was with her husband and Noll at that moment. The cops stopped them as Yasu, Kiya and I came over to see them. I told the cop that the driver was my husband and that Yasu was Noll's wife. The cop shrugged and let us threw.

Noll's arm was fractured and Koujo had a concussion from hitting the parked cars. I wrapped mt arms around them and hugged Koujo and Noll tight then released Noll so he could hug Yasu. Who had Kiya to his chest. Noll kissed his daughter's head. Are you guys alright? Noll asked. Monk said it tried to come after the car.

Were fine thanks to Mai's quick reflexes and driving skills. Yasu said. I hung my head. I really didn't want to tell them about the three years I drag raced to pay my bills when I was considered to young to hold a normal job.

Mai you don't have to tell us anything. Monk told me seeing how I was acting. He knew what I did was something I regretted and none would pushed me to tell anything. Noll and Koujo knew the truth. Thanks to the background check they did on me when they hired me at SPR.

Everyone stared to grab the equipment from the van and put it through out the cars and headed to the restaurant with a police escort.

* * *

The Restaurant*********

Lin's p.o.v.

The final make it there at five o' clock. My head was pounding. As I'm sitting with Kiya and Sebastian at base. I was told to lay down but being me I ignored them. I never thought Mai's past would ever be brought up like that. I new I would have to assure her I didn't care about it.

Mai and Monk were doing walk threw and getting temperatures of the restaurant. Mai are you getting anything. Just little flashes of the incidence that have happened here and there. Mai said dragging her hand along the walls as they walked. They finished and went back to the base.

I thought you were going to lay down? Mai stated to her husband. I just wanted to make sure you came back safe. I lied. Yeah my foot. Come on. Were heading home. Ayako and Monk are staying tonight. So you and Naru can rest after everything you two have been through today. Actually Mai were getting a hotel for this case. So we can stay close. Naru told her rocking Kiya with his good arm.

Okay so how's John getting there you car only seats five? Mai asked. He's going to take my car. Monk answered. Well see you guys in the morning. Yasu, Naru, Mai, Kiya, and I left with each other.

* * *

General p.o.v**********

So why do you think they were attacked? Ayako asked the two men with her in the base. I'm beating that Masako had something to do with it. Monk stated. Well she did take a nasty back lash form the media she used on Naru. John said. I heard that as soon as she was done with a tv interview about the case. She was handed a cancellation notice for her show. Ayako told them.

Well then it's settled Masako probable put a price on their heads. Well Gene did warn Mai that they where going to be in danger. John stated. They all looked at each other. Maybe they should move and get different car's. Monk said with concern laced in his voice. They more then likely will and I think they should hire so protection. Ayako stated. Well I'm heading out. Goodnight guys. John said while walking to the door. Night John. Ayako and Monk called out to him.

In Noll's Car*********

So did you guys see who attacked you? Yasu asked. Koujo said, No. It all happened to fast. I didn't even get to take a breath between the blows. Mai pulled in to the parking lot of the nearest hotel. Three miles for the restaurant. Koujo and Noll both signed and payed for the rooms. The place wasn't the fanciest but it was some where to sleep. Noll and Yasu went into their room. That was in front of Koujo's and Mai's.

* * *

Koujo's p.o.v.************

Koujo can we talk or do need to lay down. My head still hurt but not as bad. We can talk. But Mai. If it's about the racing thing I already knew about it and I understand why you did it. I'm ok with it as long as you never go back to it. I said pulling her close to me. I'm just thankful that your ok. She said as she stood on her tip toes to give me a kiss. I kissed her back and pulled her on to the bed. I cuddled her colse.

The only thing I could think of the hole time was that I may never get to hold you again. Honesty it scared the shit out of me. I tell her holding her to my chest. I was scared too. But I saw they were coming right for us so I new we had to run for it. She told me. Koujo I'm sorry... I cut her off with a kiss. Then said to Mai. If you wouldn't of took off Yasu, Kiya, and you could of been killed. I'm glad you did what you did. We drifted to sleep still holding tight to each other.

* * *

Noll's p.o.v.***********

Yasu had feed and bathed his daughter and was now tucked her into the pack and play we bot for her so she would have something to sleep in when we are on cases. I stood in the door way. You know were going to have to move. Hell I'll even move the office. If it keeps us safe. I stated to Yasu. What about the van? Yasu asked.

I'm thinking of getting an SUV's for us and Koujo and Mai instead of cars. That way were safer then in a car and we will have plenty of room between the two SUV's to carry the equipment. I explained to Yasu. I think your right. Noll was Mai a street racer? Yasu asked. Yes she was. Was is the key word. Yasu and I'm glad she was or Kiya and you might not be standing here. I stated looking into Yasu's eyes. I'm glad you are still in one piece too. Yasu said hugging me tight.

Come on I need some rest. My arm is killing me. I said to him. We cuddled up in bed together. Yasu gave me a loving kiss and sat up to make sure my arm was still in the sling. I pulled Yasu down on to the bed and scotched myself as close to Yasu as I could on my good side. We both were asleep in minutes.

* * *

Masako's p.o.v.**********

You stupid ass! We paid you to kill Lin, and Yasu! Not Oliver, and Mai! Well I can't get them separately. The hit man said. Fine you can kill Mai. But not Oliver! I told the man Yaowl and I paid to kill the two men that stood in the way of the people we loved. Excuse me he most certainly can't kill Mai! Yaowl stated coming into the room him and I were sharing.

I scowled at him. Why not she's damaged goods anyway. I don't see why you want her Yaowl and why don't you just curse Lin to death. I spat at him. We've been over this before. Mai can sense my magic she would just send it back at me and then how would you get off every night with out my help. He stated smirking a me.

Believe me I'm not proud of sleeping with you. But I did and I can't rewind time and not drink that last glass of wine or I would. He smirked at me. Well then I'll just keep trying. The hit man said standing up and leaving the room.

Yaowl came over to me only in a towel. So you regret me hu? He let the towel fall to the floor in front of me. I couldn't fight the urge. I dropped to my knees and started to suck Yaowl's member. He smiled evilly and patted my head while he said. That's what I thought.


	26. Chapter 26

I own Nothing!

Koujo's p.o.v.************

Mai and I woke to my phone going off. I reached over and looked at it. Noll had just texted asking them to come over to Noll and Yasu's room to discus the attack and what we should do now. I texted that they would be their in twenty minutes.

Mai was standing next to the bed trying to stretch the knot out of her back. Well do we have time to shower or should I just get dressed. Mai asked while taking off her night gown ever so slowly. I knew what that meant. I smirked and slide across the bed to come up behind her.

We have time. I said in her ear while my arms snaked around to cup her swollen breast. I started kissing behind her ear to the nape of her neck. She shuttered as I needed her breast.

She was so needy. Her core got wetter and her inner womanhood wound tighter. Koujo I need you she said turning to face me. My hand slide to her thighs then with out even a second though I lifted her core to my man hood. I raised my eye brows up and down twice looking into Mai's eyes. She laughed and then slide her hand under the waistband of my sleeping pants. She brought out my member and kneaded him.

I let out a groan as her hand worked it's magic on me. I took her to the wall pressing her back to it. Lined myself with her and stroked into her. She moaned for me as I entered her. I set a fast rhythm that allowed her the most pleasure. Her moans and his groans mix together like a melody. Till we both screamed into each others mouths while locked in a loving kiss.

I didn't even separate our bodes. I brought us under the shower. Mai turned the water on with one hand. It was cold but we didn't feel it as I began to take her to her peck again. I shuddered with my release. Mai felt me slide out of her as I grow soft.

I gently put my trembling wife down and grabbed the soap and washed her trembling body. She found her body again started washing me. Soon we where both dressed and walking out the door and over to Noll's and Yasu's. Yasu looked at them as us as walk through the door.

You said twenty minutes not an hour. Yasu stated with a huge knowing grin.

We got held up. I tell Yasu with a smirk. Mai shook her head at us and went to find Noll, who was on the phone talking about renting a new space for the office with a private parking garage and secured door that has to be opened with a code or be bused in from the office.

* * *

Noll's p.o.v.

I conversed with the person on the other line for a moment more then said. We would take the office and that I would want to see the apartments before making a decision on moving to them. Buy that time Koujo who was holding Kiya and Yasu came into the room. They all watched me end the phone call.

I turned to see that all eyes where on me. I tell them about the new office that I already purchased. Koujo was fuming. Can we even afford this new place. Yes. Because if we like the apartments above my father will buy the building for us. After that the business will be renamed The Davis Physic Research Center and will be know as a branch of The Britten Physic Research. Koujo, Yasu and Mai nodded that they under stood what that meant. We where going to be busier then ever.

Mai made tea as we all sat down on the couch and chair between the coffee table. Yasu started the conversation. Noll and I were talking last night. We think we should all move and replace the car's with SUV's for safety and the equipment.

Koujo looked to his wife. She shrugged and said. I can drive anything even a semi. We all looked at her awe struck. That this little five foot eight women that is as sweet as candy can do things like that. Hey Mai what was the fastest you ever drove. Two hundred and forty miles an hour. Why? Mai asked Yasu. No reason. He replied quickly after seeing Koujo give him the I will kill you glare.

So it's agreed then. We will get SUV's to replace the van and cars. We'll start moving the office as soon as the case is over and have a look at the apartments above it. I stated. Mai spoke up. How many apartments are their and how big is this building? I replied. Its a six story building. It has three, four bedroom apartments above the three story office space. The first floor will be offices and a lounge. The second is equipment and research stations. The third floor will be a filing wing and the start of a teaching center for kids with ability's.

But for now lets focus on the matter at hand. Mai. I think you and I should go looking for the SUV's. Why you and Mai Yasu pouted. Because I'm paying for it and Mai needs to see how it drives.

We'll decide on one model and get two. I'll trade the car we have with us then Koujo can give them his when you both pick up yours when the case is over. That's fine. Koujo stated as he kissed his wife then turned back and said, Lets get going. Its almost ten o'clock the other need relived. We all pile into Noll's car and head back to the restaurant to drop off Koujo, Yasu and Kiya.

* * *

General p.o.v.

Koujo and Mai kiss. What I thought would be a peak turning into a passionate kiss. Noll broke it up. We need to get going! Noll yelled at the two of us. But was silenced by Yasu doing the same to him. Koujo looked at those two. He shook his head and said, And you yell at us. He walked into the restaurant with Kiya. Who giggled at them.

Ayako, John and Monk watched the others antics through the window. Koujo carrying Kiya, and Yasu walked in. Well how was last night. We heard the gun shot and look at this. They pulled up the footage from the night before.

They watched a shadow figure run after two little orbs. Well if you remember correctly. Mai said she saw a man with a shot gun casing a man and a women threw the restaurant. The women was killed in the kitchen. But the man got away. John stated. If he got away why is his spirit here though? Monk asked.

Maybe he came back to see if she was really dead and was killed as well. John said with a shrug. Will I've seen spirits return to the most trying time of their lives trying to resolve the conflict. Koujo said researching the restaurant more on his laptop. Yasu said. I'll go to the local library and see if I can find anything in the newspapers.

He started to walk out the restaurant. Yasu! Koujo yelled for him. I don't think it's a good idea to separate like that with a possible hit out on Mai, Noll, and the both of us. Your right. But we need to check them. I know and we will. When the others get back. Alright. Yasu yielded to Koujo's logic.

Ayako chimed through the tension. I'm going to make some tea and coffee. Would you to like some? She asked Yasu and Koujo. Yes thank you. Koujo replied. I'll help you. Yasu said standing up. Ayako and Yasu proceeded to the kitchen.

Monk looked at Koujo and said. He just wants something to do to take him mind off of everything.

I know. But its for his own good to stay close right now. I already have a private investigator looking into who's behind the attack yesterday. Mai don't even know about the the P.I. I hired soon please don't say anything. Koujo stated to Monk.

Man you just put a target on your back. Monk looked worriedly at Koujo. better mine then my wife's. Koujo bluntly stated.

Monk couldn't blame the man. "Koujo would do anything to protect Mai." He thought to himself. Where are Naru and Mai? Monk asked Koujo. They went to buy a SUV to replace the van and Naru's car. I'll pick mine up when the case is over. Naru also has moved the office already. Koujo told Monk.

So I take it your moving out of your apartments too. John, Ayako and I were just talking about you guys doing just that last night after you guys left. Monk commented. Koujo nodded. We thought it would keep whoever's behind this from getting to close to us.

Ayako and Yasu walked in with tray of coffee and tea. Koujo took a cup of coffee with a thank you to them. Monk took a cup coffee as well and John took tea. So the new office is it still in Shibuya? John asked. I'm not sure. Naru took it for its security system and apartments that are above the office. Koujo told them. Are you guys moving into the apartments? Ayako asked Yasu.

If we like them. Naru's parents want to buy the building and add us to their books as the Japan branch of BPR. Yasu told them.

WOW really! So what would they call the company now? Ayako asked. The Davis Physic Research Center. Koujo answered Ayako. So the DPRC. Monk said holding his chin. Well that's a good thing right. Naru and you will get more funding and any child that has a gift can learn to use it. John stated. Yeah I can so see Mai being a teacher. Koujo will you be teaching as well? Ayako asked. If I'm needed. Then I will. Koujo answered while typing.

But won't you guys need more people then. Just a secritay for the front and a filling person. I think Madoka will be joining us here as well. Koujo said with a worried look.

Madoka's you ex isn't she? Ayako asked looking at Koujo. Yes. But that was a while ago.

Let me guess you broke it off after the Vlad case didn't you? Monk asked with a smirk. Yes I did. Because I had fallen for Mai. It would of been wrong to continue the relationship. Koujo stated. They were all pondering the same question.

Does Madoka know about Koujo and Mai's marriage?

* * *

Naru's p.o.v.

Mai and I looked at two different Dealerships. We test drove the Sorento SXL. Mai didn't like the handling and I said it didn't have the right amount cargo space we needed. Next we went to the other dealer and drove a Sequoia Platinum.

Mai loved it and I said it had the space needed for the equipment. I choose Silver Sky for mine and Yasu's Sequoia. Mai chose Gray Metallic for her and Koujo's. I was pleased that it didn't take to long to choose a vehicle. But the haggling was going to be fun.

By the time we walk out of the offices with the keys two both vehicles we had talked them down from 8089402.36 yen to 5487664.83 yen and had them towing Koujo's car to the dealership so Mai could sign it over and clean out their things. It only took five minutes to get their things out. Thanks to Koujo being extremely organized.

I have one more stop I need to make at a moving company. Mai understood and said, She would follow me there. It was only a twenty minute drive to it. It took me five minutes to setup a time and date that they would move everything in the old office to the new three story office. That was ten miles from the other office. I also said. We might need them to move two, two bedroom apartments full of belongings to the same building.

The manager told me to give them a call a day in advance if I did decide to move the apartments. I said. That wouldn't be a problem then Mai and I left and headed back to the restaurant.

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.

Everyone watch as we pulled up in the SUV's. Everyone came out to see them. Koujo was happy that his wife knew he liked dark colors and lots of compartments so he could organize where he wanted things. The sun roof was a nice touch. Monk was a bit jealous. He'd been wanting to get a new car for the last year. But was saving his money for Ayako's ring.

They all went back to base. Koujo showed Naru and I what went on the night before. Naru said. He and Yasu would go to the library so they could check the newspaper like Yasu wanted to. Naru stated if they were not back in three hours to call them and if they don't answer to call the police.

Then they left after that.

* * *

Hit Man's p.o.v.

I had watched them rent their rooms the night before. So I decided to give both couples a little present for when they came back that night. I smiled at my cleverness. I just hoped that they got Koujo and Yasu. But I shrugged. I was already paid so I was half tempted to just leave with the money.

I decided that I would take my time and see if Yaowl and Masako would pay me more or just get more absorbed in each other. Yes, I knew that they were sleeping together. Then a plan formed in my head, to make them have to stay together.

I already saw the P.I. one of them hired. He was parked across and three cars down from my car. I walked out my room and approached the P.I. Who was siting in his car watching.

Hello there. I know who you are and why you are following me. I want your help spying on Ming, Yaowl and Hara, Masako. I need you to get pictures of them having sex. Then send them to these addresses.

One is Ms. Hara's parents and the other is Mr. Ming's family in china. That way I don't have to fulfill my job. Get my drift. I said to the P.I.

Yeah I hear you. I'll see what I can do. Do you know where they are? Here is the last place I saw them. I handed the man a piece of paper. It had Yaowl's hotel suite number at the Ootori Hotel written on it. See you around Han. The hit man said as he walked away from the car.

* * *

Han the P.I.'s p.o.v.

I pulled out my cell and rented the suite next to Yaowl's. Then I called Lin and told him everything that transpired between me and the hit man who's name was Wei. Lin thanked me and told me to get the dirt on Masako and Yaowl's little fling and to do as Wei said. I told Lin that Wei had put something in his and Noll's room so to be careful when they came back to the hotel.

* * *

Koujo's p.o.v.

I sent Ting and Nie to check both rooms thoroughly and eliminate any threats. Mai heard this and stared at me. Then listened to my thoughts since I wouldn't talk.

When where you going to tell me about the P.I.? She questioned me. I just kept my eyes on the monitors. She huffed and left the room. We didn't speak for the rest of the day.


	27. Chapter 27

I own Nothing!

* * *

Han The P.I. p.o.v.

I drove over to the Ootori Hotel and checked into the suite. I went up to the room and started my work. I opened all of the vents that lead into Masako and Yaowl's room. Then began feeding cameras into those vents. Then opened my laptop and found the feed from the cameras.

I saw Masako bent over the counter in the kitchen I adjusted the camera so you could see their hole bodies and began recording the feed. Masako was screaming for Yaowl to go faster and harder. He was slamming his member in her with such force her feet would leave the floor.

Yaowl then pulled out of her and grabbed her by her hair and pushed her onto her knees. He ejaculated all over her face and mouth. After she swallowed. Then she pleaded for more. He dropped to his knees and Masako went down on her hands and knees.

He pushed himself back into her and started his hard trust once more giving the camera complete view of his member stroking into Masako's core. He told her to say she was a dirty slut. She screamed it as he filled her till it leaked out of her core.

I smiled and said to myself. "That didn't take long." I decided to stay and record them one more time. By ten o' clock that night I had four different video's of them having sex. I packed up my things and went home to compose the pictures and videos for the packages I would send to their family's.

They where sent out at eight the next morning as priority mail. Masako's family would have it in two hours tops and Yaowl's by the next day. "Sometimes I love this job." I told myself as I called and tell Lin everything I had captured and sent to the family's. Lin laughed. Well their family's will force them to marry now. I even added the pregnancy tests I found in the bath room too. They where both positive for pregnancy. I told Lin.

Their family's are going to kill them. Thanks for all your hard work. Lin said. Not a problem Lin. Talk to you soon. I hung up with that.

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.

I was making coffee for Koujo and myself. I was still pissed at him. I was not mad about the P.I. It was the fact he didn't want me to know. As I walked back into base with the coffee. My stomach lunched into my throat and I put down the tray and ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach. I rinsed my mouth and splashed water on my face.

When I opened the door Koujo was there giving me his concern look sketched on his face. Mai how long have you been throwing up?

Since the day we took this case. I answered while trying to step around him. But he wouldn't let me.

Mai when was your last period? I looked at him blankly last month. I replied. Honey you should of had it last sunday. He's eyes started to sparkle and he wrapped me in his arms. Mai I think your pregnant.

We came back to base. Koujo's hand was on the swell of my back as we entered. We'll be right back. Koujo said while grabbing his keys. Then we both disappeared out the door and were climbing into our SUV in the matter of secants.

Noll opened a small hand held mirror. Gene's face looked back at him. Noll raised his eye brow in question. Gene shook his head no. Then Noll frowned. Gene said. Very soon bro just be patience. Gene knew Mai was pregnant already but it was to early for that test to be positive. It would take a blood test to show that she was this soon.

Koujo and I came back and went straight to the bathroom. I took the test and Koujo held me tight as we waited. When it read negative I started to cry into my husband's chest.

Mai its ok hun. It could just be to early to tell. When we get home. We'll have Ayako do a blood test. Then we'll know for sure.

I look up at him. I'm trying to stop my tears. Your right. I just wish it would of been positive that's all. He rubbed his nose against mine and whispered. Me too honey. But we'll keep trying if you want to. I held him around his neck and stated. Yes Koujo. I want to have your babies. He kissed me lovingly and we threw the tests away and walked back to base.

We just gave everyone a sad smile. Naru came up and pulled me into a hug. Sorry guys. He stated as he moved to half hug Koujo. Koujo hugged him back. Then Ayako, John, Monk and Yasu along with Kiya. Gave both Koujo and I their don't give ups and just show they cared.

Koujo was so not used to this. But he decided he liked it and appreciated them showing they were all their for him and Mai. Ayako took me around the shoulders. Let do our walk through. She said giving me a small smile. With that Ayako and I left the base. Koujo jumped over to the monitors to watch us as we walked threw the restaurant.

* * *

That Evening At Closing Time************

Yasu and I where talking about everything that they found out from Koujo's P.I. When the man appeared holding a shot gun. I looked at Yasu and said, Run Yasu! He did as told. I trying to get the spirit to talk to me. But all he did was shoulder the gun and start to take aim.

I used my PK to push the gun out of his hands. It clattered to the ground. I grabbed it and ran back to base as I called En and Claude. They appeared behind me. So the ghost could not follow.

Koujo took the gun from me and started to chant. Then the gun bursted into flames. Koujo dropped it as it melted into nothing. The ghost out side was evaporating as the gun melted. As soon as the gun lost its shape the ghost was gone. Monk cleansed the other spirits an hour after the man's ghost was exorcised by Koujo.

Naru decided to stay one more night at the motel. Then we would pack up the base in the morning. So everyone went to their rooms at the motel. Koujo was so drained he fell asleep as soon as he laid down. I just cuddled into his side and fell asleep myself.

Noll called the owner of the building they were moving the office to, and told the man they would be their after two in the afternoon to see the building. The man said that he would see them then and hung up. Yasu was in bed.

Noll changed and joined him. I feel so bad for Mai and Koujo. Koujo's been trying to get her pregnant for two months now. He's not that old so it shouldn't take this long. Yasu commented. We've all just been under so much stress that it's probable effecting Mai's cycle. You'll see once everything quiets down she'll be pregnant in no time. Noll replied Yasu with a smile and a kiss. With that they went to sleep.

* * *

Nine O'Clock In The Morning**************

General p.o.v.

Everyone was eating breakfast at the now unhaunted restaurant. The tv was on behind the counter. Masako and Yaowl's pictures where on the screen. Mai asked the owner to turn the volume. They all watched the news anchor say that they were now locked in arranged marriage and their wedding would be in one months time.

Noll started to laugh. That is what she gets. He stated. Well they do fit together.

Crazy always complements Crazy. Ayako said.

Yep their a perfect match for one another. Mai add.

I never liked Masako. She was to stuck up for her own good. Yaowl and I used to go to school together. He was an ass then and he is still an ass now. I just hope that's the last we hear from and about them. Koujo stated to the others.

Ayako, John, Monk, and Yasu were all in shock. Koujo had never been so open with his feelings to them before. Then Noll chimed in. That's why I could never like Masako and believe me I tried because her family was a sponger for SPR. So I had to play nice to keep the money coming after my dad cut us off.

Why did he cut you off? Monk asked. They just wanted me to prove that I could make the business work on my own. But I had help with money management. He looked to Koujo. Who nodded. So we were right about them being a sponger. Monk stated. Yes you all were and yes Mai you were right to. I would of never went out with her by choose. He said giving her a real smile.

They all finished their meal and started to pack up base. It took them till noon to pack everything up. Noll now had anxiety about getting to the new office building on time. Which meant allot of yelling. Monk asked, Noll if the others could see the new place with them. Noll shook his head and said, Fine you guys can come just don't make us late.

Monk, Ayako, and John jumped into Monks car and were waiting. Koujo got into the driver seat of his and Mai's SUV. Mai filled into the passenger seat. Yasu had just belted Kiya into her car seat. Noll was waiting as Yasu climbed in. They all followed Yasu to the new office.

* * *

Naru's p.o.v.

The owner meet us at the door outside. I walked up to the man. Everyone this is Mr. Hitachiin he currently owns this building. Mr. Hitachiin these are my assistance Mr. Mrs. Lin and Yasuhara. Kiya is mine and Yasu's daughter. These three our accomplished spiritualist. Ayako, Boa-san and John. Mr. Hitachiin bowed to them and said. Its a pleasure to meet you all. Please everyone follow me.

Mr. Hitachiin showed Koujo and I how to use the security system. You may change the pass code after you purchase the building. He added with a smile. If you don't mine my asking. Are you and your wife the famous designers? Mai asked. Yes we are. He answered with a smile.

Well Ayako and I loved your summer line. Mai replied. Thank you Mrs. Lin. Koujo puffed out his chest at hearing her being called by his last name. Mr. Hitachiin continued. We sold so much of that line. That we decided to relocating to a bigger office building in Tokyo. He happily told her.

He lead them inside and started to show them around the offices. Noll's office was perfect. It was lined with book shelves and had its own bathroom. Koujo's had book shelves and space for his couch. It was a little bit bigger then the office he had now. So he was happy. The kitchen was allot bigger with everything you could need to cook. Sebastian gave Koujo and Mai his approval.

Then they we where shown the next floor. It was all wood floored and setup to be conference rooms. There where bathrooms on every floor. It had huge windows that lined the back wall of each room. The third floor was all open space with long tables everywhere and the same kind windows as the second floor.

Now the apartments. Mr. Hitachiin told them. We all entered the elevator and rode it to the first apartment. As soon as you stepping out the elevator you were in between the living room and the opened kitchen/dinning room. It wasn't to small but it wasn't to big. The bedrooms where nice sized and the master had its own bathroom with shower, Jacuzzi tub for two, and double vanity sinks.

The regular bathrooms where nice sized. I looked at Mai and hung back as Mr. Hitachiin took the other's to the wash room. Well what do you think Mai? She hugged me. I think its great and there's room to grow. If the others are this nice I think we should take them. Mai told me. We looked over the other two apartments then Monk, Yasu, Mai, Koujo, Ayako and I all agreed we should take them.

Koujo and I talked to Mr. Hitachiin for an hour then the deal was done the office would be moved tomorrow then their apartments the day after. Mai and Yasu wanted to paint the living rooms, master bedroom, and Kiya's bedroom. So they would do that tomorrow.

While Koujo and I saw to the office setup. Monk and Ayako decided to take the other apartment. So it went Ayako and Monk. Yasu and Noll then Koujo and Mai in the top floor.

Yasu went with Mai to the paint shore. Mai chose a lite blue for the master bedroom, and a pretty creme color for the living room. Yasu liked a sky blue living room and a blush shade of pink for Kiya's room. Him and Noll would pick there room color later.

The office was moved the rooms where painted. They would officially open DPRC in the morning after next and move into the apartments that same night. Things where looking up for the DPRC family.


	28. Chapter 28

I own nothing!

* * *

Ayako's Family Hospital************

Mai's p.o.v.

I walked into the hospital Koujo was right behind me. We went to the front desk. Excuse me but I'm suppose to see Dr. Matsuzaki but I don't know where her office is located. I said to the desk clerk. Her office is on the second floor to the right off the elevators. The woman told us. Koujo and I headed to Ayako's office. We knocked on the door. Come in. We heard through the door.

As the pecked their heads in. Ayako said. There you too are I was starting to worry come on in. I have everything we need for the blood draw in this side room. Mai do want me to give you a check up while your here. I shrugged. Sure Ayako if your not to busy. I'm not. Mai have you every been to a gynae before? Ayako asked. No. I've only been with Koujo. So I didn't think I needed to. My PCP gave me birth control for my times of the months. I managed to stammer out feeling embarrassed. Koujo just smiled at me. Ayako grinned. Well it's time to then. Mai follow me.

Koujo I'll call for you in a minute. He did as told. Ayako smiled at Koujo. Then shut the door. Ok Mai stripe down to your birthday suit. Ayako told me with a smile. Koujo was listening threw the door wearing a huge smile. I sighed and did as told.

Now lay down and put your feet in here and slide yourself all the way down. Once again I did as told. Ayako instructed. Your going to feel a little pressure. She inserted the spreader and swabbed my inside. Damn Koujo's a big boy isn't he. Ayako joked. I just turned tomato red.

Ayako checked my insides. Well your healthy and your cervix is closed so that's a good sign that your not going to get your period any time soon. She removed and bagged her samples of Mai. You can slide back up now Mia.

Ayako came to the side of the table and began to touch my breast. Feeling for any lumps. I hissed. Are they sensitive Mai? Yes a little. I admitted to Ayako. Outside Koujo started to get a hard on. "Well I must of molded Mai to my size." He told himself with a smile.

Ayako continued to examine me then told me I could get dressed. I did as quicker then I ever had. Koujo you can come in now. He fixed himself the best he could and came into the room. Is she ok Ayako? He asked. Yes even though I don't know how she walks straight after doing anything with you. She told him jokingly. Koujo just smiled at the women in front of them and sat down next to me.

Ok Mai it's time to get some blood out of you and see if there's a baby in there. Ayako said tying a rubber strip around the top of my arm to get the vanes to pop. She found a good one and then used a butterfly needle to draw two viels of blood from me. Well we'll have the results in by morning tomorrow. I'll fax them straight to Koujo's office. If that's ok with you Mai. I nodded and held her husbands hand. Ayako walked us out of the hospital. We all waved goodbye to Ayako as Koujo drove us to DPRC.

* * *

The Office********************

Yasu was holding Kiya and pacing back and forth across the main room. He heard them pull into the garage. He waited for them to come through the door into the lounge. Well when is Kiya going to know if she's going to have a cousin? Yasu asked with a huge smile.

Koujo's p.o.v.

Kiya was reaching for me as Mai and I approached them. I took the seven month old into my arms as Mai told Yasu that Ayako was going to fax me the results tomorrow morning. So everyone better cross their fingers.

I kiss Mai. Then headed for my office. I knew Madoka had just arrived and I did not want her to start a fight infront of Mai. I told Noll to send her to me and I would set her straight. She does not have the right to be mad that I got married. She cheated on me after I left London and didn't tell me till we had sex before the Vlad case.

* * *

In Noll's Office*************

Madoka's p.o.v.

Is it true?! I yelled.

Is what true? Noll asked in his blank tone. I scrunch my face into a deep scowl. Is Mai married to Lin?! I asked with venom in my voice.

Yes. Mai and Koujo have been Mr. and Mrs. for six months now. Madoka what is it to you anyway? You cheated on him then slept with him before you told him. He told you he could not forgive your betrayal and that it was over. Noll stated coldly.

He didn't mean it. I started to cry. Madoka if you can't get passed this, then your no use to me. Noll stated to me coldly.

How dare you talk to me like that...Noll interrupted me. Mai might be pregnant. So you will not hurt her and the babies heath with your jealous bullshit! I've had it with jealous people! Leave or do your job and finish setting up the files and the research room! Is that clear! Noll screamed at me.

I nodded and left his office just to see Mai heading right towards me with Noll's hot tea. Hi Madoka. How have you been? Mai said with her bright smile. I moved but trapped from my own thoughts making me off stepped and the hot tea Mai was carrying went all over Mai's stomach. Mai screamed and lifted her shirt to get it off her skin.

Noll heard Mai's scream and ran out of his office. Koujo was turning the corner at the same time. Noll pushed me out of the way and took Mai's shirt off. Koujo already had his unbuttoned and slipped it onto Mai's shoulders from behind. Both men look at me like they were going to skin me alive.

Koujo took Mai in his arms and cared her to his office. While Noll dragged me into his office once more. By then Yasu had shown up. He left Kiya with Sebastian and went to see what happened. He went into Noll's office with Noll and I.

What did I just tell you?! Noll said dragging me and giving me a push into the chair. I didn't mean to. She startled me and I tripped. I swear it was an accident. I said looking up at Noll and Yasu with wide eyes.

Anymore accidents and Koujo will curse you and I'll help him. Noll stated to me. I nodded and ran out of the office. Yasu hugged Noll from behind. Do you think she meant to? Yasu asked into Noll's ear as no more then a whisper. Yes I think she subconsciously did.

* * *

Koujo's p.o.v.*********

He had just finish cleaning Mai off. Why did she do that? I thought you and her broke up before the Vlad case? Mai questioned while siting on the couch. Hun we did. I told her while I turned her to straddle my lap. But we were each others first so she still has an attachment. Mai.. I made her look into my eyes.

You know your the only one I love. Well till the baby comes then the both of you will be my loves. She Means Nothing to Me. I said these words the way I said my wedding vows to her.

Mai was still wearing my shirt and it was wide open. She reached up and let her arms snake around my neck bring our faces to rest together just above our noses. I kissed her letting my hand go around her waste. I noticed the shirt she was wearing was still open.

I deepened our kiss and unhooked her bra. She knew what I was doing a to be truthful she wanted me. She had been so horny this last month it wasn't funny. She let the shirt and bra hit the floor. I felt her remove her arms for a second then return to go into my hair.

That was my cue. I removed my undershirt and brought us to lay on the couch. Only braking the kiss for a secant. Then I removed her skirt and panties. When I tried to go down she pulled me back up to her. She sucked my ear lobe with meant she wanted something. While I enjoyed her. Her hands had undid my pants setting his man hood free.

She whispered/purred what she wanted to do. I look at her unsure if she was serious. She nodded then I stood and made myself completely naked for her. Then I put my knees on ether side of her head as my head went between her legs to her core. I was licking her while she sucked me.

Neither one heard the door open. But we both heard it slam shut. Mai really didn't care. But I saw Madoka take it all in then slam the door. I thought I should go tell her off. But I felt my wife sucking on my member. I let the feeling take me back to my task of making love to my wife.

After a few more minutes I wanted to bury my member into her core. So I stood then came back on top of her.

I slide in gently and set a low loving rhythm. Till Mai bucked her hips. She was so close. I complied with her as she tighten around my member. She let out a low. Oh Koujo as she released all around me. I went even faster she released once more and I released deep in her this time.

We laid there for a while just enjoying being close to each other.

* * *

Outside Koujo's Office***************

Madoka's p.o.v.

I decide I wanted to talk to Koujo in private. I wanted to apologize for burning Mai and to see if he really did love Mai or if I could convince him to leave Mai for me.

When I approached the door I had adjusted my bra so my breast would be pushing out of the top. I opened the door and got the shock of my life. Neither of them even looked up. Mai was sucking Koujo and he was eating her on the couch in the corner. My jaw dropped. I quickly slammed the door shut and ran to the elevator and went back to the researcher lab. Yasu was standing inside it, I tried to hold in my tears but they leaked out anyway.

Yasu looked at me and said. You need to get over him. He's way over you. Well how long have they been married? I asked him.

Six Months and their trying to have a baby. They'll know tomorrow if they are or not. Yasu said. What if she's not? I asked.

They'll try again. Noll said appearing behind them. We have a client coming in ten minutes. Madoka go get Mr. and Mrs. Lin for me. Noll patted himself on the back as they rode the elevator.

When the door opened you could smell sex. I went up to Koujo's door and knocked this time. There was no answer. I started to open the door. The smell of sex hit me right in the face. Mai stood there in just Koujo's shirt and her bra. Do you need something? Mai asked me in an almost demonic voice. Noll wanted me to tell you both that a client is on their way. I answered. I saw Lin was shirtless and my eyes drank him in. Mai stepped into my line of site.

* * *

Koujo's p.o.v.

I watched the women size each other up. I walked over slipping while slipping on my under shirt. Before I could get to Mai. Flashes of electricity where appearing all over Mai's body. Madoka jumped back and let the door slam shut.

Yasu and Noll were laughing their asses off at the look on her face. Noll got a hold of himself and said. By the way just to let you know. Mai is an elemental onmyouji. So try not to piss her off by gawking at her husband. Or she'll fry you into a crispy critter. Yasu added.

Mai and I came out all put together. We sat down on one of the couches. Noll took his chair. Yasu and Madoka sat on the other. Sebastian and Claude came out of the kitchen with tea and pastries. Sebastian had Kiya on the floor and was watching her try to crawl. When she put herself onto her butt and tried to stand Sebastian was up and took both of her hands in a flash. Madoka was shocked.

Their our shikies. I stated to her. Sebastian, Claude come say hello to Madoka. Koujo I didn't know you had shikies like this. Madoka stammered. They are my wife's shiki. But were linked because Mai and I are merged. She watched Mai and Lin both glow a neon green color.

She was awe struck. So you can both use each others ability's and strength then right? Yes. Mai said bluntly. I notices this. So I say. Madoka do you see how much I love Mai now? She hung her head and said. I see the use that you get from being with her nothing more.

I was pissed now. Madoka! My father won't even merge with my mother and they've been married for thirty one years. Madoka said nothing. Look here woman. It's been over between us for five years! Move on! I blurted out. She stood and walked back up stairs to the research room.

Mai looked at me and asked. Can I fry her yet? No. My love she's not worth it. I replied to her.

We heard the buzzer for the front door.

Hello is this DPRC? Yes your in the right place. Please come in and have a seat. Mai said to the man. While buzzing him in.

The man sat down next to Yasu. Mai served him some tea. Then sat back down with Koujo.

* * *

The client's p.o.v.

Hello my name is Yao Ling. I moved to Japan on business. He stammered off for a second. My boss gave me this house. Everything was fine then my stuff started to get moved around. Then things just started disappearing. Then my mood started to change. I would get very depressed.

One of my coworkers tried to help but was violently pined to a wall and shocked after that, I tried to take my own life. He showed them the scars. I had a monk cleanse the house and things where fine for a week. Then I woke up with scratches on my back and leg. He gave Noll pictures of the scratches. I really don't know what to do. I want to know why? Why me? Why that house? Yao finished with a look of defeat on his face.

We'll be there around noon tomorrow. If that works for you? Noll asked. Yes that will be fine. Yao said shaking Noll's hand and thanked him. He left saying he looked forward to figuring what was the cause of it all.

Mai's p.o.v.

As soon as Yao left Yasu and I pulled out our cell phones and started calling the others. I called Ayako. Mai I told you they won't be in till morning. I know we have a case.

Can you be here tomorrow at ten? I told Ayako. Okay I'll be their. But you are carrying charms with you. Because I'm almost positive your pregnant. Ayako stated. I know Koujo will be with me at all times. So no need to worry. Koujo heard this and said. I'm even following you when you do to the bathroom. He said loud so Ayako could hear. Good I'll see you both then.

After I was done on the phone Koujo, and I went up stairs to start packing the equipment. Madoka saw them in the room working together. "I still love him but he loves Mai and I would just have to deal with that or not have a job anymore. They already let me go in London. So I have to make this work some how." Madoka told herself.


	29. Chapter 29

I own nothing!

* * *

Six A.M.****************

Koujo's p.o.v.

I was up pacing the path from the bedroom to the kitchen. I had already ask Sebastian to make us breakfast down in the office that morning. So we could wait there. But Mai was taking forever to get dressed. I finally went back to the bedroom. Mai hun whats wrong? She stopped messing with her long hair and look at me. I'm just scared that this test will be negitive again.

What if there's something wrong with me and I can't get pregnant. What if...

I cut her off by pulling her into a loving kiss and then just held her head to my heart. Ayako said you where fine hun. Everything is fine. If this test comes back negative we'll just have to stink up the office more. I told her with a smile. I'll have my swimmers counted. Then Ayako can give me pills if needed.

Koujo.. Mai its fine hun. We will have a baby. No matter what. I promise you everything will work out. Now forget your hair. It looks beautiful down and come down to the office with me. Sebastian has breakfast waiting for us down there. Awe he didn't need to do that. Mai said. He knows that your stressed and wanted to help.

And you said you would take it easy in case you are pregnant. I reminded her. Ok let me grab my shoes. Mai said with her bright smile. Now there's the woman I married. I told her with my own smile. We rode the elevator down.

* * *

Inside The Office*************

General p.o.v.

It was almost seven o'clock. Yasu and Noll started to wonder where they were. Sebastian asked. If they would like breakfast. They wouldn't ever turn down his cooking. It was just to good. So they both said yes. Sebastian loved being in the kitchen. Claude was helping Kiya walk the office since she didn't like crawling and he could not blame her. She started to fuss so he picked her up and headed to retrieved her bottle. Noll and Yasu couldn't get over how Claude was with her. She can wrap anyone. Even a demon.

They all heard the elevator ding. Mai and Koujo came over to the couches. Good morning guys. Mai told them giving them a hug over the couch. One arm on Noll's shoulder and the other on Yasu's. Then she released them and came around to join her husband on the couch. Sebastian came out with breakfast for everyone.

Sebastian, Claude and she mentally called the other shikis. Would you all come here please? Mai asks them.

They did as she asked. She stood. They both stood side by other shikis lingered around the two human formed demons. She hugged her Claude and Sebastian one by one. Claude had never reserved a hug before from Mai. He let his arm go around her in a gently embrass. Then let her go.

She moved to Sebastian who gave her a smile and took her into his chest. He nuzzled her neck as her arms wrapped around him. Then released her. Thank you all for everything you do. If I'am pregnant I'll need you all more then ever. **We all will protect Kiya, you and the unborn child my lady.** Claude told her. I know and I want all of you to know Koujo and I are grateful for it. Koujo stood behind his wife. Noll and Yasu nodded from the couch. Koujo's shiki let everyone see them.

Are my silent protectors going to show yourself's. Ting, Nie, En and Ryuu rubbed Mai and Koujo's legs as Rae wrapped himself between her masters necks. Noll and Yasu were astonished by all of the shiki. Claude and Sebastian turned into their animal forms.

Claude sat himself on Koujo's leg and Sebastian was given Mai's arm to perch on. Yasu held his hand out and Ryuu placed it on his head. Yasu let it go down the bears back. I can feel your fur and body heat. Yasu said. Ryuu nodded to Yasu.

Madoka walked in and saw the display. None noticed her. So she headed straight to the research lab and looked up the client's houses history.

All of the shikis disappeared except Sebastian and Claude who turned back into their human forms and started to clean up breakfast.

En ran into the room. Koujo and Mai ran to Koujo's office. Just as the fax machine started to come to life. Koujo held Mai as the paper started to come out. Once the paper was gone we looked at each other and both picked it up and read it.

Mai screamed and clung to Koujo. Noll and Yasu flung the door open. Yasu had his phone out and snapped a picture of the very happy new mom and dad. He even got a picture of Noll's huge smile as he hugged Mai then Koujo.

Yasu sent the picture to the hole team with the subject being "BABY!" Monk jumped into the elevator and was there in less then a minute. Monk grabbed and bear hugged Koujo. Then gently hugged Mai. All the while tears where running down his face. John and Ayako arrived fifteen minutes later.

Ayako hugged them both. I didn't even read it. I saw your name and sent it. I'm so happy for you too. John hugged them too and gave them his congratulations. Yasu came up to to them with Kiya in his arms. Congrats guys. Were all supper happy for you both. Koujo hugged him and Kiya. Mai was right behind him. Yasu kissed her forehead and Kiya reached for Koujo. He gladly took her into his arm.

Soon you'll have your arms full. Noll told Koujo. Yep and I'm gonna love every minute of it. Koujo replied with a huge grin. Noll looked at his watch and said. It's time to go. Monk go get your shoes. Noll said. Monk looked down. Oh my bad. He said and walked to the elevator.

He went in as Madoka came out her. In her hands was a stack of paper with everything she could fine about the clients home online. She walked over and handed the stack to Noll. Here's everything I could find online. Madoka told Noll. Good you'll be coming with us to do more research at their local library and interviewing Yao's neighbors. She nodded and put her bag in Monk's trunk.

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.

Everyone piled into the vehicles but Madoka. I looked at her standing there I sighed. Madoka get in back. Madoka nodded and climbed into the back mine and Koujo SUV. Koujo drove. The group hit the road. I turned on a cd Koujo made me. My wedding song came on. Koujo's hand was holding mine. Madoka listened to the song. She looked at me. I think I know that song. You probable do its Latch by Sam Smith. It was my song to Koujo at our wedding. I told her. Well I like that version better. It very beautiful. Madoka replied.

Madoka look... Mai I get it. I'm glad you two are happy and having a baby. It's just going to take me sometime. I just need to move past it. Madoka told us. We understand Madoka. We just don't want thing to be weird between the three of us. We were all friends once. Koujo stated.

I know and I apologize for how I acted yesterday. I just didn't think you.. Luella told me you too were engaged and you wanted a long engagement. She let her words die. You didn't expect to find us married and starting a family. I finished her sentence. Yes. So it was a shock to me. I'm really sorry guys.

Koujo looked at me. I nodded. We'll except your apology IF you promise you won't try to make moves on me. Koujo stated. Madoka nodded. Can I hear the rest of your cd? She asked us. I smiled at her. Sure. I hit play again and turned the music up.

We listened to the entire cd by the time we pulled in front of Yao's house. I could see three ghost already in the window upstairs. Koujo clinked our arms. To support me if I had a vision. There are three up stairs in the window. I told him. Stay with me. No mater what. Koujo told me. I nodded. The group all headed inside.

* * *

The Clients House******************

General p.o.v.

The atmosphere in the house was so heave. Kiya cried and held on to Sebastian's shirt caller. He held her close and rocked her. Noll and Yasu saw how she was acting. Sebastian looked at them.

**She'll be fine. But I suggest a barrier around the base and a strong one.** He told Noll. Everyone but Mai hulled the equipment in. Koujo and Mai hooked everything up. Monk placed the cameras and Yasu did the mics in every room and hall in the house. Ayako, Monk and Mai worked on charms for the base, the team and Yao.

Once we where done Ayako and Monk posed them all around the base. John, Kiya, Mai, Koujo, Noll, Yasu and Madoka all put theirs on or in their pockets. Ayako and Monk went to give a charm to Yao. But when they found him. He was siting on the floor rocking back and forth. Monk and Ayako looked at the camera with wide eyes.

John ran out of base and to Ayako and Monk. He started his prayer as soon as he walked through the door way. Yao turned slowly and then lunged at John. But all he got was Claude. Claude slammed Yao to the ground and held him there and started chanting. The demon that was possessing Yao. Appeared in the corner.

_**Well, well they have demons with them.**** This is going to be fun.** _It said disappearing. Claude told John, Monk and Ayako to get back to base fast. They followed the demons instructions carrying Yao with them.

When they came in site of the base the demon was inside Sebastian and Koujo. Where trying to force it out. Sebastian protected Kiya and Mai. Mai broke and hit the thing with lightning electrical strength. As Claude and Sebastian kicked it into the bolt more. It stopped and dispersed again.


	30. Chapter 30

I own nothing. All rights and privileges belong to the creators.

* * *

In the Base****************

General p.o.v.

Noll was reading the history. In over twenty years the house has had fourty five deaths. All where self inflicted. So this demon likes to drive the people who live in the house to kill themselves. Monk said. That's the way it looks. Noll stated. I wonder why? Did the people have anything in common? Mai asked.

Yes they all worked for the same company and were male. Madoka answered. So this could very well have something to do with there work place. Koujo stated. I'll see who works with Yao's department. Madoka said.

Wait didn't Yao say he was given this house by his boss? Yasu asked. I'll see if he will speak with me maybe he can shine a light on some of this. Madoka stated. I'll drive you their I need to check out the library. Yasu told her grabbing his bag. They left the house.

Koujo's p.o.v.

Two hours later Kiya started to fall a sleep in Mai's arms. Mai laid down on the couch with Kiya on the inside of the couch. I saw that Mai was going to take a nap with Kiya. I took his jacket off the back of the chair and draped it over them. "Soon I'll be doing that for our own son or daughter." I thought to myself.

So Koujo do you have any names you really like? Monk asked. I thought it over for a minute. Well I would like to honor my great grandfather Xing. But I have to talk it over with Mai. Anything for a girl? Ayako asked. Yuming it means jade brightness. It reminds me of Mai. I said with a smile. Your right that sure is Mai. Noll commented.

You guys know I'm not asleep yet right? Mai asked. Well Mai what do you think? Monk asked her. Actually I thought we could do Chinese first name and Japanese middle names. Mai said with her face hidden. Mai was afraid I would get mad about that.

I saw her turtle under my jacket. Mai? Where you afraid to ask me that? I asked rolling the chair over so I could see her face. A little. She half admitted. Mai I'm fine with doing that. I said stroking her hair. She moved the jacket way from her face.

So are you okay with Xing and Yuming? I asked Yes I'am. Are you okay with Michio and Maimi? I don't know. What do they mean? I asked. Michio means man of good path and Maimi means smiling with truth. Mai told me. I got this huge grin on my face. "I already knew what they meant."

Whats with the grin? Mai asked. We just figured out our kids names. Mai the meanings of those names would be. Lin Michio Xing which means, Arising man of good path and Lin Maimi Yuming means, jade brightness smiling with truth.

Oh Kami Their Perfect! Mai shouted with a huge smile. Koujo leaned down and kissed Mai lovingly.

Well that's taken care of. Ayako said smiling. I swear you two were meant for each other. Monk stated. Their both beautiful names guys. John said. Noll turned to them. They will fit your kids well. Noll said with a smile. Mai go ahead and take your nap. While its quiet. I told her. She nodded and relaxed into the soft couch.

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.******************

I awoke in the astral plane. Gene pulled me off the floor. Congrats Mai. He said pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged him back. Oh Gene I've missed you. Did you know I was pregnant? I asked him. He just smiled at me. You did you little shit. I said to his in English. He laughed hard at my antics.

Mai I have something to show you. He told me holding out his hand. I took it and walked with him till a move like image started to play. There was a woman who came through the door of the house and went up stairs to the master bedroom.

She pulled a effigy doll out of her purse and started to curse the man that I thought was her husband. She hide the doll under the floor boards. Then striped her off her cloths. Then I realized the house was a brothel. The man brutally took her in her rear. She was screaming no. But the man took his tie and gagged her with it. He went at her for hours. By the time he was done she was tied in a ball with the mans shirt. He untied his shirt and slapped her butt hard before he left the room.

The woman smiled and dragged herself off of the bed and retrieved the doll. She then wiped it with the liquid flowing out of her and chanted some more. The scene faded away. Sorry but you had to know. So was it just that man or was the curse meant for everyone who enters the house. Gene smile and told me to tell Koujo congrats for him.

I woke up in base. Kiya was gone. I sat up and looked around. Koujo was sitting in the computer chair holding Kiya. He turned to face me. Gene says congrats. With that Noll was at my side in secants.

I told them both what I saw in the vision. Noll, Koujo and I went to the room. I pointed at the floor board. There its under there. I told them. Noll and Koujo removed the board and found the doll and a spell book that were underneath.

We brought it back to base and had Sebastian examine it. He opened it and handed it to Koujo. Koujo went through every page. Yasu and Madoka came back an hour later. They didn't find much just more deaths and all of them that were killed where men.

General p.o.v.

This spell book is not spells but curses. Who ever this women was she hated men. Koujo told the group. Well in the dream he was brutal to her as they had sex. I said. This place was a brothel for the red light district for a good fifty years and there was no records of the women who worked there. Yasu stated to the others.

Madoka did the boss of the company give you any clues. Noll asked. No. But the employee's that I spoke to think that he gives this house to employee's who are form the Chinese branch to kill them off. There have been six death and fifteen people quit and went home. All because of this house. None of the employees would ever step foot in this house.

I did talk to the friend of Yao's her name is Nen she told me that they were seeing each other romantically when all this started at the house. She did her best to convince him to move in with her. But his moods were changing so he refused. Then attempted suicide. She was the one who found him and put him in the hospital.

He was fine till he came back to this house a few days later. She was attacked. She told him if he still wanted their relationship he had to move. Because this house would be the death of him if he didn't. He never spoke to her after and that was two weeks ago. Madoka told the group.

At least someone tried to help him. Monk said. Yeah but men are stubborn and he probable was in denial of how bad the situation really was. Ayako stated. Is that a crack on men? Monk asked her. No it like the old saying goes. "You can lead a horse to water but you can't make them drink." Ayako told him.

Well we have her curses. Do any of them match whats been going on? Yasu asked. Two but from what Mai told us she used both. Reversing one is easy but two is tricky. Koujo answered. Not to mention we still have a demon after us. Koujo asked the shikis. Could you all detract the demon so Mai and I can remove the spells. He received a **we'll do our best.**

We'll try to be quick. Koujo replied. Claude stated he would go with them. They all left. Mai we need to do this fast. She nodded at Koujo. We both chanted at the same time. As we finished Koujo used fire and burned the doll to ash. The shikis came back and said the demon was gone. But they encountered a very mad female spirit.

So we've got more to deal with. The shikis had a run in with a mad female spirit. Mai told the others. Well John, Monk, and Ayako your up. Who wants to go first? Noll asked them. I will. Monk said. Mai rest. Ayako ordered. The baby needs it. Mai laid down on the couch and started to fall asleep.

Ayako sensed the spirit in the bedroom they found the spell book and doll. I started his mantra. She turned and tried to attack but Ayako's charm prevented it. I continued. She was in pain and tried to leave the room. But she was met by Koujo's shikis. Finally she gave up and turned into yellow light and was gone. John said a pray throughout the house.

Mai woke to the house feeling light and pleasant. Kiya was sleeping next to her peace fully. Koujo was resting on the chair next to them. Mai sat up and kissed Koujo's forehead. He opened his eyes wrapped his arms around her to bring her into his lap. You need more sleep. He told her. No I'm fine. Why don't you lay with Kiya. I can sleep on the way home. She told him. He nodded and took Mai's place on the couch.

Mai got the wires all wrapped up and the light stuff ready to be loaded. Noll shook his head at her. Mai you said you would take it easy. I'am. I didn't lift anything. She told Noll. Good. Because if you were to miscarry. Koujo would kill me. He told her taking down the monitors.

Noll I'm worried about him. He made me use his energy instead of my own. So he's supper tired. If he keeps that up on cases. It can damage his health. Mai told Noll. Don't worry we won't let him. He told her.

The others came in and started to hull everything out to Koujo and Noll's SUVs. They were on their way home in an hour. They put everything away. Then said their goodbyes and wet home to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

I own nothing! I'm going to try this out with Gene. If you think its to off the wall tell me and I'll redo the chapter without it.

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.******************

I was five months pregnant and was have a dream that I've had countless times since Yao's case. That same demon chases me down a dark tunnel trying to claw me to pieces. I ran and called for Sebastian and Claude but they never came.

Final I stopped and tried to fight it with lightning. Koujo shook me awake. I had almost hit him with her lightning. Mai stop. That's when I opened my eyes.

Oh Koujo. I'm so sorry. I stammered starting to cry. That damn dream again? He asked me. Yes and I still am no closer to figuring it out ether. He said still held me close. It okay hun. Don't cry. We'll figure it out soon. But for now I'm going to make you something that hopefully will stop these dreams. So you and the baby can get some much needed sleep.

Come on he laid me back down on my side. It was the only position that was comfortable because of my growing belly. Koujo spooned me from behind. He kept one of his arm draped over me protectively and the other under my head so I could be as close to him as possible.

When he saw she was asleep. He called out to Gene. Gene if your there we could really use your help my friend. Then he settled down and tried to sleep.

Gene heard Koujo. But needed help. That demon that was haunting Mai was much more powerful then he was. He started searching for a reaper friend he had made a while back who also was still in the astral plane. His name was Alan. Alan still wanted to be a reaper and had reached out to Gene to be one as well. Gene didn't know about this. He didn't think he could do it.

* * *

Koujo's p.o.v.

I had risen early. I needed to get a hold of my father for advice. But I know my father was still mad at me. "I have to. Mai and my baby are in danger from this thing. Its time to face the music." I picked up the phone and dialed a number I hated to dial. The phone rang twice. My mother "Wen" answered the phone.

Wen: Hello.

Koujo: Hi mom.

Wen: Koujo is it really you? She questioned.

Koujo: Yes mom. He answered.

Wen: Is it true you got married?

Koujo: Yes mom.

Wen: Is she really Japanese?

Koujo: Yes mom she Japanese.

Wen: I can look past it but I don't know about your father. I bet she's smart and sweet.

Koujo: Yes mom she is those and so much more. Mom are you sitting down?

Wen: Yes. Why?

Koujo: Mom Mai is five months pregnant. Koujo hurried and lifted the phone from his ear just in time for his mother's reaction.

Wen: What! Wen never knew her voice could go that high. She's Five Months And I'm Just Now Hearing About It. Then she started to ramble. If she's five month that means she go pregnant around October or November. So... "Shes counting the months". Means she'll be due in June or July. Do you have names picked out? Are they Chinese or Japanese? Oh Koujo I'm sorry. I'm just excited.

Koujo: I know mom. Believe me so am I. Let me answer some of your questions. We have names. Their both Chinese and Japanese. For a girl we picked Maimi Yuming. For a boy we picked Michio Xing and Mai is due June twenty second.

Wen: So correct me if I'm wrong Chinese is their first names and Japanese is their middle. Right?

Koujo: Yes mom.

Wen: I hope you didn't fight about that.

Koujo: No mom. We really don't fight at all. I think we had one fight our hole relationship.

Wen: That's wonderful son. Your father and I fought like crazy our first year of marriage. Oh I bet you wanted to talk to him. Didn't you.

Koujo: Yes mom. Mai has been haunted by a demon that keeps appearing in her dreams. It gets worse every time she has that same dream.

Wen: Isn't she a medium?

Koujo: Yes mom. But it won't show her anything. It just attacks her. Mom Mai's not the average medium. She can astral project her hole body and she's also an elemental onmyouji.

Wen: I thought they were extinct. My son this is bad. I'll get you father.

I waits for my father to pick up the phone. Then I hears them fighting. My mother tells my father everything they had discussed. My dad flipped and smacked my mom when he heard how happy she was about the baby.

Qiang: You listen here son. I don't want to hear from you unless its about your divorce. Do you understand me!

Koujo: Yes father. But you need to understand this. I'm never divorcing my wife. I love her. Now Put mom on the phone. Here its your good for nothing son. I'm going to work. Qiang said as he handed her back the phone and slamming the door as he walked out it.

Koujo: Mom! Mom are you okay?

Wen: I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving your dad. She said in tears.

Koujo: Mom come here to japan and bring grandfather's spell books. Mai and I will find you an apartment and you can see your grand child. Hell we've been looking for a good secretary for the office. You can have that job.

Wen: Okay son. But how am I going to get there?

Koujo: Mom is dad's office open?

Wen: Yes.

Koujo: I'm going to fax you your flight information. Can you get to the airport?

Wen: Yes. I have money. I'll take a cab. I'll call them as soon as I pack up those book and some of my valuables.

Koujo: Okay mom. I'm finding you a flight now. Okay it's booked and I'm faxing you your ticket now. Now don't forget the ticket or they won't let you on the plain.

Wen: Thank you son I'll see you soon. I love you Koujo.

Koujo: I love you too mom. Mai and I will be there to pick you up.

Wen: Okay son. Bye.

Koujo: Bye for now mom.

The line went dead. I put my head in my hands then punched the desk. I couldn't believe Qiang had hit her like that. I felt so guilty.

Mai walked into her husbands office. Koujo whats wrong love? She asked me as she came up beside me. I pulled her on to my lap and laid my head on her shoulder. She held me and listened to me tell her everything that just happened on the phone between me and my parents.

When is her flight suppost to land? She asked. I looked at the ticket information. One o'clock this after noon.

Well I'm going to see if there's any good apartments for rent. She told me. You don't have to do that. I told her rubbing her swollen stomach. I want to hun. She replied standing up from my lap.

I watched her walk out the door. I looked up at the clock it was seven fifteen. My mother would be on the plain in less then two hours and safely with us in four more. "It will be nice to have mom around and now the baby will have its grandmother near by." I told myself.

* * *

The Astral Plane********************

Gene's p.o.v.

I felt like I had searched everywhere for Alan. Where can he be. Suddenly a man appeared in front of me. Are you Eugene? The man asked. Yes. But who are you? I'm William Spears. Is it true you want to be a reaper and help your brother. Will asked in his monotone voice. Yes. I want to help my brother. But I don't know if I'm cut out for this. You'll be fine. Come with me. Will said taking my arm and dragged me through the portal.

Then we where inside The Grim Reaper Dispatch building. Will hulls me to the recruits classes. This is were you will start. Will added my name to the roster sheet. Have a seat classes begin in five minutes. I sit down."What have I gotten myself in to?" I asked myself.

* * *

The Office***********************

Noll's p.o.v.

I was talking to Koujo about Wen being the new secretary for the front lounge. I have no problem with that. But what will Mai do? I ask him. What she always has done, a little bit of everything. Noll soon Mai will have to go on maturity leave. My Mom can cover us till she's back. Koujo told me. What will Wen do after Mai's back? I asked.

Your parents do want us to start teaching kids to control their powers. We've been contacted about two sister that have ESP. We can test them and if they do Mai can work with the kids. Koujo said to me. Koujo do you still have that farmers number. I want to see if his daughter Yumi would like to learn about her powers. I'll get you the number. Can you call them I have to pick up my mom from the airport.

Koujo told me while grabbing his jacket and keys. The elevator dinged and Mai stepped out. Perfect timing hun. We need to go get my mother. Koujo told her. Okay. Mai grabbed her jacket that barly fit around her growing belly. Looks like its time for a new one. Koujo said watching Mai. Huch. She told him. They got into their SUV.

* * *

Mai's p.o.v. ********************

I'm so nervous. What if she hates me right off the bat? Koujo did say his family hates the Japaneses. What if she tries to convince Koujo to leave me and the baby? I think I'm going to be sick from all this worrying. Just then the baby kicked me hard. Awe little one your a boy aren't you? Already fighting with your mother. I put my hand over my mouth trying to keep myself from getting sick.

Koujo's p.o.v.

I notices Mai's face has worry sketched on it face. Then she looked like she was in pain. Just as I was about to ask her what was wrong she put her hand over her mouth like she was going to sick.

Mai what's wrong?! I asked with panic in my voice. Mai grabbed a bag out of the back seat and threw up in it. I pulled off the freeway. I held her hair out of her face. She finish and threw the bag out the door. I pulled Mai to me. Are you alright? I asked.

Yeah the baby just kicked me in the stomach. When it was already upset. She told me. I held her. Mai why was your stomach upset? I asked. Who knows. That's one of the downsides to being pregnant. She told me hoping I would believe her. But I didn't. Mai stop worrying. My mother is going to love you. I told her as I got back on the freeway.

"I hope he's right and I'm worrying for nothing." She told herself.

Wen had just stepped off the plane. I wrapped an arm around Mai and started to come up to my mother. Mother. I said as Cantonese. She looked around and found me standing there. She came over and gave me a huge hug. Its been to long son. Mai stood behind just acting like she was giving us a minute to ourselves.

I noticed and knew it was nerves. Mother, I want you to meet my wife Mai. I said turning so my mother could see Mai. My mom stood there staring at Mai in shock and awe. She's so tiny! Her belly takes up most of her. But she's so cute. No wonder you couldn't resist this one Koujo. She said having no clue Mai under stood everything she was saying.

Mai told her it was nice to meet her in Cantonese. Wen was now embarrassed. I'm sorry dear. I had no clue you could spoke Cantonese. Wen told Mai. Mom Mai's a perfect medium. I said trying not to laugh. Mai gave me a stop it now look. Well you could of told her that. Mai told me in Japanese.

Honesty it slipped my mind. I told Mai. Wen came to Mai and gave her a hug. Wen noticed their difference in height. Because Mai's face came right above her boobs. Mai thought Wen was probable five, twelve. She had long black hair and honey brown eyes like Mai's. "Maybe that's why Koujo likes my eyes so much." She told herself.

I walked behind the two women as they headed to the baggage claim. I took my mother's bags. You know he's going to want the books back right. Yes and he can have them after I copy them so my children have their Great great grandfather's spells and there's nothing he can say to that. I told my mother. Mai looked disheartening as they put Wen's bags in the back of their SUV.

She knew it was because of her that I and his father were mad at each other. I saw the look on my wife's face but I didn't see the tears forming till she turned to get in the passenger seat. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. I let my senses go for a minute and kissed my wife senseless.

"I wouldn't know what to do without this woman and she needs to know that." I thought to meself. I finally removed my tongue from Mai's mouth after hearing my mom cry. We looked at Wen. It does a mother's heart so much good to see he son so in love. She said wiping a way the tears. Mai blushed I kissed Mai lightly once more then helped Mai into her seat.

Wen saw her son truly did love Mai. "He's never acted that way with Madoka and she was his first. So Mai was certainly is going to be his last." She thought with a huge smile as I helped Mai into her seat.


	32. Chapter 32

I own nothing!

* * *

The Office***************************

Wen p.o.v.

I was walking the floors with Mai just finishing little things here and there. I look at a tired Mai.

Mai I hope you don't mind me staying at your and Koujo's apartment. I said kind of worried. I knew Mai was nervous around me. No. I don't mind. I'm sorry about the mess I've made of your family. Mai said looking down in shame. Mai you did nothing wrong. I see how happy my son is with you and that is what matters the most to me. Koujo and his father were always at odds with each other. That's why Koujo never planed on moving back home.

The night before Koujo took the job with the Davis's his dad and I got into a huge fight. Koujo tried to intervene and his dad slammed Koujo through our living room window. Giving Koujo a huge cut to the back of his head. His father never even bothered to see if he needed help. He just told Koujo to be out by morning. So Koujo took the job with the Davis's to train Oliver at the age of sixteen. I new Koujo would never forgive his father for that night.

I told Mai this with deep regret in my voice. It's not your fault that he did that to Koujo. You can only control your actions not the actions of others. That's what my mom always told me. Mai said with a sad smile.

I let out a deep sigh. Your right Mai. But apart of me can't help but blame myself for taking the abuse for so long and now I'm mooching off my son and his growing family. Are you kidding me. Koujo loves the fact that your here. He's so happy that our child will have his/her grandmother in their lives he can't wait for the baby to come. Mai told me.

What about your family Mai? Where they happy for the both of you? I ask Mai. I think they are. You see my mom passed away when I was eleven and my dad passed when I was six. Mai told me. I'm so sorry Mai I had no idea you were an orphan. I said feeling even worse then before. It's ok Wen. I have my DPRC family.

Monk is like my dad. Ayako is my mom. John is my sweet cousin. Noll and Gene are my older brothers. Yasu is my best friend. Mai told me with a bright smile. I couldn't help but feel a bit better after seeing Mai smile like that.

Koujo's p.o.v.

We took the elevator down to the main lounge. I was going through my grandfather's spell books when I heard the elevator ding. I looked out the door to see Mai and my mother walking to the kitchen. Mai, Mom, I shouted to them they turned.

Can you both come here for a secant. They nodded and came into my office. I was wondering if you two would help copy the books for me. Wen nodded and picked one of the old spell books up and a new book and went to the front desk to start copying it.

I saw Mai's hesitation. Mai its fine you are family. I told her. I know but I can't shake the feeling like your grandfather wouldn't like it. I picked up the book and then took her hand by the wrist. I put the spell book under her hand. Now let your magic flow to the book. She did as told and the feeling went away.

Mai looked baffled by it. Were merged honey. The book recognizes you now. If you have that feeling again just let it feel your magic and it will stop. I told her. Then gave her a gently kiss. She took the book to the other desk and started to copy the pages. I saw that my mother and Mai had started talking. I wondered what all my mother had told Mai.

Noll came out of his office. Noll? Wen said finally seeing him. He turned and said. Hello Wen.

Its nice to see you again. Noll its good to see you to. She said giving him a hug. He hugged her back. Thank you for giving me the secretary job. I needed to get out of their. I'm just glad your okay. He told her with a real smile. Yasu came out of the elevator. Will Wen I found a couple apartments. You can look at tomorrow. Thank you Yasu. I'm so greatful for all your help. She told Mai, Yasu, and Noll with a sweet smile.

Were all just glad your safe. I told my mother. I know but I feel like everyone took time away from their work to help me. Yasu smiled and said. We always mess around anyway. When we don't have a client coming. Which tomorrow we will. The two girls with ESP are coming into be tested. Noll told everyone.

So how often do you want them here to work with me on their talents? That way I know went to schedule them. Mai asks Noll. As long as we don't have a case. You can work with them as much as you like. Noll replied. Ok that works for me. Mai said.

Mai do you still go on cases? Wen asked. Yes. I just stay with Koujo and the shikis. Mai answered. You have shikis? Wen asked. Sebastian came out of the kitchen with tea at that moment. Oh thank you. Wen said then did a double take as Sebastian passed Claude who was playing with Kiya.

There both demons. She said looking at I. Yes mother. Sebastian is a raven demon and Cluade is a spider demon. They are Mai's shikis. Their a big help with Kiya and on cases. They even killed some of the demons we faced on a couple cases.

Wen looked at Sebastian and Claude asked. Do you like doing things like that? Yes. **We were Butlers so were use to taking care of someone and protecting our lady is instinct to us. **Sebastian answered. What level are you both? Wen asked. **I'm a level nine and Claude is a level eight. Then there's Rin who is a level five.** Sebastian answered.

**My lady would you like me to start dinner?** Sebastian asked Mai. Yes Sebastian thank you. He gave her a smile and walked back into the kitchen. Is there anything they won't do? Wen asked Koujo. Mother Mai never commands them. She always asks them. We treat our shikis as equals. They respect us an we respect them. I answered her.

Well I like them. But I still don't think Mai should be going on cases. Wen said to her son. Mother she's fine and I know if I left her here all she would do is worry and that's worse for the baby then Mai coming with us. All eight of our shikis protect her and Kiya. I told my mother. "I still didn't like it but would keep it to myself." She told herself.

Wen, Mai and I worked on the spell books till Sebastian brought out dinner to everyone. We thanked him and started to eat our meal. After we where done eating. I motioned for Mai to come with me. We went into my office and shut the door. I locked it not wanting my mother to just walk in. Mai sat on my couch. I sat down beside her then leaned Mai into my side.

How is my beautiful wife? I ask her. I'm just tired that's all. Mai I'm really horny. I admitted. It wasn't often anymore that I asked for it. So the fact that I was asking made Mai say yes.

She turned her body so she was on her knees. I kissed her neck and found her nub of nerves. I opened my pants and brought out my man hood all while sliding Mai panties down. I adjusted myself and entered her.

"Oh I still love the way he feels." Mai thought while moaning. I set a gently rhythm to make sure I didn't cause Mai any pain. After four minutes Mai said. Koujo please go faster. I'm so close. I did as asked and speed up. I felt Mai's walls tighten around me. We both released and Mai leaned into my embarrass. I laid us both down for a minute. Lets go home. Mai told me.

We both adjusted our cloths and walked to the elevator. Wen came up to them. Mai are felling okay. Mother were retiring for the night would you like to come up to the apartment. I'll get you settled in while Mai gets ready for bed. Koujo you don't have to do that. I can... I cut Mai off with a finger over her mouth. Mai, You've been on your feet since seven this morning. Please rest. I said while rubbing her belly.

Fine. Mai gave in. But I'm getting up for work on time tomorrow. No turning off the alarm. Mai said giving me a don't you do it look. I smile and kissed her forehead. Alright. Hun I'll wake you up. I said. "liar, liar pants on fire." Mai thought to herself. Wen just watched them together with a smile.

Koujo and Mai's place*************

Wen's p.o.v.

Mai told me goodnight and headed to the master bedroom. I told her goodnight and then followed my son to the kitchen. He put the kettle on the stove. Well mother do you like the apartment? He asks me. The apartment or your wife? I questioned. Both. He replied. Mai's a lovely girl. The apartment is a little small. But it will do till you buy a house. I told him. Mom we like this place. Koujo told me. But were will your ten kids sleep? I asked him.

Koujo almost dropped the tea cup he was preparing. Mother.. Well you can't even wait till you go home to lay with her. So I see lots of grandchildren for me. I said giving him a huge smile. Koujo just blushed and kept preparing the tea.

Once the tea was finished he took a cup to the master bedroom for when Mai got out of the shower. Then came to the living room where I sat. Well this is nice. We haven't been in the same country since I came to see you in London before Gene's death. I said watching the news with my son. Mom its nice to be able to spend time with you. He told me.

An hour later he was falling asleep form getting up at five and not really sleeping the night before. Son go to bed. Mai's waiting for you. I told my have asleep son. Okay mom. Your room is on the left next to the bigger bathroom. Koujo told me then headed to the master bedroom.

Mai's p.o.v.

I was reading my book and sipping the tea Koujo made me. I saw him come in and head to the bathroom. I finished my tea and put the book away. He came out of the bathroom in his boxers. I patted the bed next to me. He smiled at me and laid down. I did the same. So Koujo could spoon me.

Goodnight love. Koujo told me. I leaned back so we could kiss each other. Our lip locked. Koujo deepened the kiss till I was facing him. We didn't go to sleep to quickly that night.

Wen heard her son and daughter in law. Like I said ten grandchildren. She said out loud to herself climbing into bed with a huge smile.

* * *

Noll's p.o.v.

Yasu was in bed. I was laying out my cloths for tomorrow. So do you think Wen likes Mai? Yasu asked me. I think she likes Mai. But I see problems. Mai and Wen are both every out spoken and strong willed women. Their going to but heads a lot. I told Yasu.

I hope it won't strain their marriage. Yasu replied. It will but only if Koujo lets it. I didn't tell them that we have a client coming tomorrow after the girls are tested. Oh no this isn't going to be good is it. Yasu voiced. No it won't but it can't be avoided. They'll just have to duke it out after the client leaves. I said climbing into bed. We cuddle up and fall asleep after a few minutes.


	33. Chapter 33

I own nothing!

Koujo's p.o.v.

Noll and I used the same box with the lights that Mai had to guess. I recorded that the first sister Aika seemed to be a latent physic. While her older sister Aiko had the makings of another Masako. She saw Sebastian for what he was at first site.

Can I show you something? Akia asks me. Sure. She took my hand in her's. Close your eyes. She told me. I did then suddenly I was watching Mai walk down the ilea to me in her wedding dress. then she brought us back to reality.

Your wife had a really pretty wedding dress. Akia told me. Thank you. I thought so too.

Akia. How long have you been able to do thing like that? I asks her. Since I was like four I think. She said putting on gloves.

Is that why you wear gloves? I ask her. Yes. It prevents the other person from seeing what I see. Well I'll help you with that now.

Akia I want you to picture a line between you and I. Then imagine that line weaving around your hand. Now I want you to touch my hand again. She did as told. Did you see anything? I asked her.

No. Not a thing. Akia said with a smile. Then when you want someone to see. You just let the line fall. Okay. I told her. Okay Lin-sensei.

* * *

Wen p.o.v.

The girls mother Yamada was sitting with me down in the lounge.

I really hope they can help my girls. Their having trouble making friends at school. Because of their gifts. Yamada said to me.

Trust me their in good hands. My son Lin has been teaching since he was sixteen. I told her. How old is Lin now? She asks me. He's twenty seven. His wife will be their main teacher. Her name is Mai. She nineteen. But highly qualified to teach them. She herself is a medium. I told Yamada.

Well I guess there is no better teacher then another medium. She said to me.

Mai's p.o.v.

I took the elevator down to the office. I still can't believe Koujo didn't wake me for work. He knew I wanted to meet the girls. I would possibly be training. This is so not like him to do. He knows better. I told myself. While heading to the teaching wing.

Inside I see them. Koujo was talking to the younger sister. While Noll was testing the older sister.

I entered the room. Koujo gave me a smile. Noll said. Good of you to join us. I would of been there on time if someone would of woke me. I glare at Koujo. I got up early but the alarm was still on. When I left. I promise. Koujo pleaded to me.

Then who shut it off? I questioned. It must of been Wen who shut off you alarm clock. Noll stated giving a look at Koujo that screamed deal with your mom before Mai gets pissed. Aika and Aiko. I would like you both to meet your teacher. Lin, Mai. Noll told the girls.

It's nice to meet the both of you. I told the girls. It's nice to meet you too. The girls replied.

I'll make arrangements with your mother so we can get started on Friday as long as were not on a case. I told the girls. As Koujo, Noll, the girls and I took the elevator down to the main floor.

* * *

Koujo's p.o.v.

We all climb out of the elevator. Yamada sees her daughter's talking to a every pregnant women. The girls meet their mother's eyes. Mom this is our teacher Mai. Hello it's nice to meet you. Mai told Yamada.

It's nice to meet you too. Can you help my girls with their gifts? She asked Mai. I will teach them everything I can and if there is something I need help with my husband can help. Mai told her motioning to me.

Thank you all so much. My girls really need it.

Please come with me and we'll start scheduling their lessons. Mai told Yamada while moving over to her desk.

I looked at my mother. Mother can I speak to you in my office. Wen knew she had upset him. But nodded and followed me to my office.

Mother you knew the girls where coming and Mai wanted to meet them. Why did you shut off her alarm clock? I ask her.

I knew she was tired and hadn't been sleeping well. So I thought she should rest. She told me. Mother. This was important to Mai. Please don't make decisions for her. I told her in a pleading voice.

I'm sorry son. I won't do it again. She told me. Thank you mom. I know you mean well. But you need to apologize to Mai. She looked unprofessional coming in late to meet the girls. I told my mother this. Your right I'll apologize to her. She said this as the buzzer went off.

* * *

Yasu's p.o.v.

I had just arrived from school with our client stepping in with me. Please have a seat. I'll get the other Mr... Please just call me Chris. I'm not use to being called Mr. Jones. The client insisted. Alright Chris. I'll be right back. I said turning into Noll's office.

The client Chris is here. I told him. He nodded and put down his book following out the door. Koujo, Mai, and Wen were already seated in the lounge. When we came in.

Chris the client p.o.v.

Can you describe what's been going on? Dr. Davis ask me. Well I had noticed strange things happening in my house. Like things would be moved, foot steps in the hall upstairs when I'm the only one home.

My wife says she saw something watching her in the window pane. It was a face. It looked like it was screaming.

Here I had camera's installed through out the house. Hoping that it was just a robber. But the things I caught happened when none was home or watching my son. Their is no explanation for any of it. I handed a cd to the tall man with the laptop. He put it and brought up the footage.

What we saw we couldn't believe. There was a figure with backwards claw like arms and legs sloppily walking around the hall way. When it saw the camera. It hobbled over to it and took it through the closet in the hallway then the feed stopped.

My wife said it was a demon and left the house with our son after she saw the next set of footage. I told them as it started to play. There was a little boy sitting on the floor playing with his trucks. When in the corner you see the hallway closet open and the thing come out and watched the boy. It came close to him and pushed one of the trucks around.

The boy said something to it. It then took the truck and went back into closet. A babysitter came back in the room holding dinner for them. Everyone felt a chill run down their backs

Well your wife was wrong. That wasn't a demon. Mai told me. Then what is it? I ask her. A cheater that I've seen in the in between. Many of times. But how did it get in there. Did you ever check the closet. She ask me. Yes. But there where no signs of it anywhere. I told her.

We will be their first thing tomorrow morning. Dr. Davis told me.

Thank you all. I hope we can figure this out. I said then left the building.

* * *

Noll's p.o.v.

Mai. What are we dealing with? I ask her. Well Gene and I called them crawlers. We think they are spirits that keep the in between safe for spirits to cross through. There only violent when they sense you intend to do harm to anyone. That's why they never bothered us. Mai tells the group.

Can it be reasoned with? I ask her. Maybe but as long as it's curios about this world it will keep coming back. Can it be killed? Wen asks Mai. I don't recommend it. The easiest way is just to figure out how it's getting in that closet and close it's way back and forth when it's on the other side. Mai told everyone.

But you just said it would come back. Yasu stated. Yes. But it will have to find a new way back and it won't come back in the same place either. Mai answered.

Well I don't like it. But it sounds like our only option. I stated. Or you could keep it as a pet. Mai told me. Mai that's not funny. I glare at her. I wasn't trying to be funny. I'm serious. It would be a fears protector. If we could gain his trust. Mai said to me.

Its not worth the risk. I replied to her. I still want to try reasoning with it. It won't attack as long as you keep calm. Mai said to me. Alright. But you need to talk to Koujo first. I say looking at him.

I'm fine with it. But Sebastian and Claude have to go with you. He stated looking at his wife. I'm fine with that. Mai replied.

Wow. What about the baby. Mai you should stay as fare away from that thing as possible! Wen yelled. Mother. It's been decided. Koujo told his mother. I can't believe your ok with this Koujo. It could cut her wide open with those claws! Wen yelled at her son.

Mother its been decided! Koujo repeated to his mother.


	34. Chapter 34

I own nothing. I'm sorry for the long break in posting but I was fixing typo's and changing to p.o.v.'s instead of by place or time. Thank you everyone that continues to support the story. Please read and review :)

(Max speeking)

* * *

Koujo's p.o.v.

I was making sure I had everything that might be needed for this case. I hated putting Mai in danger like this. I had already asked her twice if she was sure about this thing being harmless unless provoked..

_Flash back to the night before._

"Koujo every thing will be find and if this go wrong Claude will get me out of there and I will shut the portal. Mai told me her plan. What if it hurts you? I ask her. It won't. I'll explain to it that the human world is afraid of it and that it could talk to me about anything it has questions about. So maybe it will not go searching for another portal.

Fine but your wearing a camera on you when your in there. I told her. Are you sure you want to see the in between. Somethings are not for the faint of heart? Mai asks me. Your there so yes I'm sure. I told her. Then the both of us went to bed."

_End of Flashback. _

I still can't shake the feeling something was going to happen to her. But I can't stall anymore. I stand up and grab my bag. Mai was waiting for me in the kitchen.

My mother was in the living room ignoring us as we told her goodbye. She's still mad that Mai is going on the case. We get into the elevator and head down to the office to meet up with everyone.

As we step out we get an "It's about time." From Noll. Sorry I had to make sure I had everything we'll need in case Mai's plan doesn't work. I told Noll.

Thanks for having faith in me hun! Mai said glaring at me. We all put our suit cases in the vehicles. I finish putting my case then put Mai's in. I climb in the driver seat.

Mai was still talking to Yasu. Noll looks aggravated then blows his horn. But they ignore it and keep talking. Then I blow mine. "What are they talking about?" I ask myself. Mai and Yasu finally get into the SUV's.

What was that about? I ask her. Koujo. Noll's birthday is in one week. Yasu was just asking me what he should get him.

I told him just to be there for him. I know that day is hard for Noll. If he wanted to have a party he should do it the day before his really birthday. Mai said with a heave sigh. What wrong Mai? I ask her.

Nothing. She replied. Mai please tell me. I plead with her. Fine I'm a little bit made that your mother didn't even look at us when we left. There happy. She said looking out the window.

Mai she's just worried like me. I said to her. I just wish both of you had more faith in me. She mutter to herself. But I heard it.

Mai I do have faith in you! I just can't shake the feeling that your going to get hurt. It's really bothering me. I love you Mai. I don't want you or the baby to get hurt. I told her slow down as I talk to her.

* * *

Noll's p.o.v.

I see Koujo slowing down and decided to pull over and see what's wrong. I pull into a gas station. Everyone is watching Koujo and Mai argue in their SUV. Mai gets out and slams the door shut with tears in her eyes.

I look at Koujo shaking his head in the suv. I walk up to Mai. What's wrong Mai? I ask her. I'll tell you on the road. Do you mind if I ride with you? She asks me. You know I don't. I tell her while pulling her into a hug while Yasu hands her his handkerchief.

I send Koujo the best glare I can then help Mai into my suv. We get back on the road. Mai told Yasu and I the hole fight. But the last thing Koujo said that made her cry.

Mai what did he say to make you cry? Yasu asks. He said I should care more about the baby and less about work. I do care for the baby and I don't see us getting hurt by the crawler. The only one that's hurting us is him. She told them.

Well as soon as we get there I'm going on a walk through with you of the entire property. I told her. She nodded her head as tears still ran down her cheeks.

With every tear she shed I found myself getting more and more pissed at Koujo. How could he say that to her. She's been so careful this hole time. I'm starting to think Wen had something to do with how Koujo was acting. He never would of said that otherwise.

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.

We arrive at the house after another twenty minute. Noll tells everyone to set up base and then looked at me. I nod and we head away from the base. Koujo doesn't say a word as we left. Noll and I comb threw every room except the hallway closet.

I feel many different spirits floating around the house. Most were fine but one really hated people with gifts. I got the feeling she was the one who made the portal that allowed the crawler into this realm.

I told Noll what I felt as we walked. He took notes in his black notebook of everything I was telling him. Then we went back to the now setup base.

Monk was hulling in cameras when the creator came out and was sitting in the hall Noll and I where walking down. We see it just sitting there. I spoke mentally to the crawler.

Hello. I'm Mai. (Hello. Your not scared.) No I've see more like yourself in the in between. I told it. (Can you help me stay at my post.) Do you mean on the other side or here? I asked it. (In the other plain.) Sure I can close the portal. But may I ask who brought you here? I ask it.

It looked like it was staring off in the distance. Then it said. (The old owner summoned me for protection. But it was to late. I could not help her. She's still here to and she hates people with gifts. So may I stay till you remove her?) It asks me.

Noll it wants to stay till the women spirit I felt is removed. Apparently she summoned him for protection. But waited to long to summon it and died. Noll looked at me. I'm fine with it staying as long as it protects Kiya and you. It nodded it's agreement. I looked back at Noll. He said he would. Noll nodded and the three of us went to base.

* * *

General p.o.v.

We watch Noll then Mai and then the crawler come inside base. Mai went to make tea. The crawler came with her. What the hell is that thing doing here? Koujo asked Noll. It asked if it could stay till we ride the house of the ghost women. Mai talks to it. It won't hurt her its just curious.

I don't like this. What if it attacks someone? Monk stated. It won't as long as we show were good natured people. Which means keep the arguing to a minimal. Noll stated looking at Ayako, Monk and Koujo.

Mai came back in with the tea and coffee. The crawler sat next to her on the floor looking at the tea. (What is that? It said.)

Every jaw dropped. "**It spoke!"**

This is tea. Its something we drink. Let it cool and I'll help you try it. Mai told it.

(You are nice but my teeth are sharp.) It stated showing her its very long sharp fangs. That's ok Ayako do you have a syringe in your medic kit? Mai asked her.

Let me look she stood and walked to the corner. The crawler followed. It said (What is that?) It asked Ayako. I use this stuff to treat injures we get on cases.

She told it pulling a syringe out. May I ask you something? She asks the crawler. It nodded yes. Do you have a name? It looked at her and said. (A man back at my post called me Max.)

Then we'll call you Max as well. Ayako said to Max. It gave her a toothy smile. She stood but lost her balance and started to fall. Max stretched a boney arm around her and steadied her. She look at him and smiled. Thanks Max.

Everyone watched him help Ayako. See I told you all Max does no harm. Ayako and Max returned to the couches. Ayako handed Mai the syringe. Mai stirred her tea till it was cool then pulled the hammer back on the syringe pulling tea into it.

Well Max would you like a taste of the tea. Mai asked it. It nodded and opened its mouth. Mai gently squirted the tea into its mouth. Max made sure Mai's hand was safely way before he closed it.

Max sloshed the liquid around in his mouth getting a good taste of this tea liquid. Well do you like it Max? Ayako asks curious. It swallowed the tea and said. (It's different. But I don't think I should drink it anymore. I'm not like you.) Max said.

Everyone just stared at him. He means he does not have the same anatomy as us. Mai explained. Well that makes sense. Yasu said.

* * *

Koujo's p.o.v.

"Well I'm going to have to really eat some crow. Mai was right about the crawler (Max). He was summoned here." I thought to myself. Max how come you never talked to Chris the owner of this house? I ask it.

(The women and him were to afraid. They would of provoked me.) It replied to me. But how did you know Mai and Noll would not? I ask. (Their auras and I've seen Mai before. But she was younger and skinny. She was with the one who named me Max.) Max answered.

So you knew Mai. I said looking at my wife. (No I just watched. I was curious about her. She was alive but in the between. I'd never seen a spirit do that.) Max said to me. The man that named you. Did he look like me? Noll asks. (Yes. But younger and your voice is different.) Max told Noll.

Mai stood and said. Noll I think we should talk to Chris and tell him our findings so far. Your right. They stood and walked out of base.

I watched the monitors as Noll and Mai talked to Chris. Then the three started to come back to base. "What are they thinking! Max will be provoked if Chris lets his fear get the best of him." I say out loud.

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.

Noll and I walk in with Chris behind us. Chris this is Max. Max this is the owner Chris.

( He's still scared.) Max stated as he hind behind the couch. I'm sorry. I've never seen anything like you before. I promise I won't hurt you Max. Chris said sitting down on the floor.

Max came back out and stared at Chris for a moment then said. ( I don't mean to frighten anyone. I'm sorry the woman took Danny with her.) Max said to Chris. Danny was your friend wasn't he? Chris asks Max. ( Yes. We would play.) Max said.

Noll explained everything Max told him and I to Chris. Chris thanked us for salving half of the mystery.

* * *

Noll's p.o.v.

I looked at everyone and said. Well do we have any idea who the woman was that brought Max here? I ask the group.

I found an article on the woman's death. Apparently she was killed in a home break in a year ago. Her name was Wong Lan. But that's all I've been able to find. Koujo tells me.

Alright that's a start. Yasu, Mai and I will go comb the local library for more articles.

John I would like you and Madoka to ask the neighborhood about Wong Lan. Question them about any differences in her behavior and if they saw anything strange. She nodded and her and John head out. Yasu, Mai and I leave after they do.

* * *

Koujo's p.o.v.

So are you going to tell us what started the fight or our we going to have to ask Mai and piss her off more. Ayako asks me. Monk said. Out with it Lin.

"None had called me Lin since Mai and I got married." I told myself.

I kept having this bad feeling that Max was going to hurt her. I was mad that she was going to go near it and endanger herself and our baby. I said something I shouldn't have. I don't know why I felt that way but I did. I told the both of them.

Their shook their heads. It sounds like your mother's fear got to you. Ayako said to me. Are you saying my mother made me feel like that? I ask her. What she meant was that what your mom said got to you. That's all. Monk clarified for me.

Yeah maybe your right. But I still have to apologize to Mai when they get back. I said to them. they nodded at me.

An hour later Madoka and John came back to base. Well did the neighbors have anything to add to the case? I ask them.

The neighbor to the right said. Lan was fine until she let a friend move in. Then when her friend moved out they said. They heard her screaming at night. They also had seen her the day before the break in.

They stated that she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks or eaten in days. Lan was pail and boney nothing like the girl they had lived next to for three years. Madoka told them.

John nodded. I got the same thing from the neighbor to the left but they said they heard growling sounds when Lan would scream at night.

It apparently went on for a good two months and their not convinced it was a break in. They think what ever was growling killed her. John stated to the group.

Well if it did that would explains why she risked summoning Max. I told the group.

* * *

General p.o.v.

Three hours later Mai, Yasu, and Noll come back to base. Max followed Mai to the kitchen. Mai wanted to make the group something for dinner. Mai had just finished getting the vegetables into the broth when Max started to shift into an attack position.

Claude was at his side in secants. The camera in the kitchen caught this. Noll was watching. A female spirit appeared in the kitchen with them. Max lunged himself at her with his claws out. Mai stepped away from the stove as Max clawed the spirit Lan.

Noll ran out of base and headed straight for Mai. He busted threw the kitchen doors and grabbed Mai and together they ran back to base.


	35. Chapter 35

I own nothing!

I'm sorry that I haven't been updating like I was when I started the story. I lost my mojo for a while. But when I think of something I write it. So the chapters have taken longer to produce. But I'm trying to pump one or two a week. So just be patient. I'll get my groove back soon.

* * *

General p.o.v.

Noll and Mai came bolting threw the door to base. What happened? Koujo asked them looking over his wife. Did Max... He was cut off by Mai. No the spirit of Lan tried to attack me. Max and Claude are dealing with her. Mai said coldly to him.

Why did she attack? Monk asks her. I don't know. I was just making vegetable soup. She told him.

They all turned to the monitors and watched as Max swung his claws at her which made her backup right into Claude's poison bite. Claude bite down hard and tried to suck as much energy out of her as possible. She punched Claude off of her and ran through the wall and was gone.

Claude opened the door to base and he and Max entered the room.

Mai and Ayako looked them over. They had a few bruises but they would heal fast.

* * *

Noll's p.o.v.

Claude, Max where you able to get anything out of her? I ask both of them as their being looked over by Mai and Ayako. She said "Death to all who did not help her." Claude to me.

So she attacks people with gifts that could of saved her? I ask them. They both nodded yes. That means any of us can end up being her target. Koujo stated. And at any random time. She's weak now right? Mai asked looking at Max. (Yes.) he stated. Koujo you should try to summon her and see what was attacking her in the first place. Mai said to him.

Koujo looked at me. I think its a good start. I tell him. He nodes and says. I'll be right back. Koujo stood and left base to get his supplies from his suitcase.

* * *

Koujo's p.o.v.

I gathered everything I needed from my bag and then headed back to base everyone was at the other side of the room while Mai and Noll setup a table and place a white cloth over it.

Mai and I set the candle and incense out and Mai lit it so the room would fill with the smell of sandal wood. After the room is completely filled with the sent. Mai pulled a chair made of wood for me to sit in.

I pull out the metal basin and the hitogata and write the woman name birth date and the date of her death on the hitogata. Mai had joined the others against the wall. I move and place the sword in my lap as I let my magic open a small portal in to the spirit plain. It whistles to me and the woman starts to appear in front of me.

* * *

Noll's p.o.v.

Are you Lan Wong? I ask. It nodded yes

Who was attacking you in your sleep? "Black Demon" she answered.

Mai came up next to me. Is it the same demon that is chasing me? She moaned a Yes. To Mai's question.

How can we help you? I ask. "Kill it and set me free." was her response then she vanished.

I turned back on the lights. Well I guess we have to kill two birds with one stone hu. Monk stated stretching the back of his head. It looks that why. But how without using Mai abilities? I say while in my thinking pose.

Koujo spoke up. I can try entering Mai's dream? But we must be careful. No. It's out of the question. Mai yelled at us. Why not? I ask her.

One. We don't know what it wants.

Two. We know it will kill without reason.

Three. Koujo doesn't have practice with crossing into the in between. If we get separated and he loses his way. Then he will get trapped in the between.

I'm sorry guys. But it's just to risky. Mai told everyone. She gave Koujo a look that said "you know I'm right." A look she had given me quite a few times.

Max chimed in. (Then let me go with you. I can call to others like me and we will take it down. While Mai escapes back to this world.)

Are you certain about this? I ask him. (Yes its the only way to kill him with out hurting Mai and the child she's carrying.) Max stated. Then we will try tonight if your both up to it? I ask Mai and Max. They both node yes. Then we'll be gin in one hour.

(Actually I want to go a head of her to gather the others we will need.) Max stated to me. Can you still use the portal in the closet? I ask. (I think we can.) Max replied.

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.

I stepped forward. I can check it and see if its stable and if is not then I can fix it. I will lay down after. Then astral project into the house and go through this portal. Where you and your friends will wait for him in the shadows. I say looking at Max.

(I will need at least five minutes to assemble the others.) Max told us. Max and I headed to the portal in the hallway closet with everyone trailing behind us. I opened the door. Then use my second site to see the portal in the back wall of the closet.

I ran my finger in it to check its consistence. It is stable for at least three more uses. Then it will have to be reconstructed if its still needed. I tell the others.

(Well then I will be off.) Max said walking through the portal. I turned and laid down in the base room.

Noll and Koujo approached me. Are you sure your up to this? Koujo ask me with love and worry in his steely gray eyes. It's my only option. I can't fight him like this and I trust Max. You should too. I told Koujo sliding a finger along jaw line. Then I was staring at him sitting on the floor holding my hand.

I left the base room and went through the closet door. Then through the portal.

I stood on the other side of the portal.

"I know your here! Come out and face me! I've had it with the chase me game!" I yell all around me.

I can sense Max and seven other crawlers around me. Nothing happens.

"What do you want with me and Wong, Lan?!" I yell. This time I get a chuckle that rang from all around me. Then it materialized a good five or six feet away from me.

**I want you and your unborn children's powers. It hissed at me. **

"Why? What do you need power for?" I yell out to it.

**I will return to your world to rule over the humans again. You and your medaling friends my have prevented the last sacrifice I needed. But I have to thank you for that because now I can kill the children and you and have more power then ever.**

With that he lunged for me. I jumped back and watch as Max and the other crawlers stashed the demon to ribbons. By the time they where done there was nothing left of the demon.

I said my "thank you's." To Max's friends. Then I turned to Max himself. I'll miss you Max. I tell him while hugging him around the shoulder.(We will see each other again Mai and if you need me don't hesitate to summon me. Goodbye for now Mai.)

He bowed his head low and then scurried into the darkness. I turned and walked back through the portal then out the closet and back into base. I watched everyone's worried looks as they watched me sleep.

But then I see Wong Lan walk towards me. He's dead and Max has returned to his post. As I spoke to her she turned gold and crossed over at the end of my sentence.

I turn and laid down into my body.

* * *

Koujo's p.o.v.

"I wish I would of gotten to talk to her before she did this. I have so much to say to her." I thought to myself. She's been gone for thirty minutes. Noll said standing up out of his chair.

Then Monk said. Wait do you feel that? Ayako answered him. Yeah the air is lighter. Mai must have taken the time to talk to the spirit and help her cross over. John stated.

Then I feel my hand being squeezed and I look down to see to brown eyes staring up at me. I smile down at her. We where starting to worry about you. I tell her as I help her sit up with her huge belly stopping her from doing it on her own.

Yeah sorry it took so long. Lan decided to confront me and see if he was really gone. Hear if you guys want to hear what happen you can listen to this. Mai pulled a tape recorder out of her pocket and handed it to me.

Noll and I can't help but smile at her she really knows us so well. I think with a smile.

I hit the rewind button. I waited a minute then hit play.

We all listen to the confrontation between Mai and the demon. As the demon answers Mai question of "Why?" it wanted her. It stated "**I want you and your unborn children's powers." **It continued its explanation.

Everyone's jaws drop except Mai as the demon said. "**You and your medaling friends may have prevented the last sacrifice I needed. But I have to thank you for that because now I can kill the children and you and have more power then ever."**

So that was the thing they were going to sacrifices Kiya to bring back. Ayako stated.

They listened to the crawlers ripe the demon to shreds.

Then they heard Mai and Max say goodbye to each other. Then a moment of static then we hear Mai say " He's dead and Max has returned to his post." Then they hear Noll's voice and I stop the recorder then.

Well at least we know why it came from and that its gone for good. Yasu stated sitting down next to Mai and I.

We'll sleep here tonight then head back to the office in the morning. So everyone go get some sleep. Noll says to the group while turning to the door and going to bed.

Everyone else fallowed suit knowing that I needed to talk to Mai.

Hun can we talk for a minute? I ask her. I don't know are you going to doubt me some more? She fired the words at me with hurt laced in each one. Mai I'm sorry. I say as I pull her to me. I let my mother's word get to me and I said things I never would have said to you other wise.

Babe I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me? I ask looking in to her honey brown eyes. I will forgive you but you have to promise me you will never say _"I care more about my job then my family ever the hell again." _ She states to my staring me right in the eyes. I won't babe. I tell her rubbing her huge belly.

Then something smacks me in the face. "Mai that demon said children not child." She just kept on walking and gave me a smile as I run to catch up to her. A smile on my own face.


	36. Chapter 36

I own nothing!

* * *

Mai p.o.v.

I feel like I'm going to fall over on to my face if these babies get any bigger. I tell Ayako on my eight month check up. Well your three centimeters dilated, and the babies our at lest six pounds a piece. I think we should schedule you for a c section. Ayako says to Koujo and I.

Koujo asks Ayako "Why?" It's just to be safe. Ayako told him. Please lets schedule the c section. I can't take much more I think one of them kicked me in the heart yesterday. I tell the both of them.

Koujo looks at me absolutely shocked. Is that why you went back up stairs yesterday after noon and laid down? He ask me. Yes babe. That and the other was kicking my kidney around like a soccer ball. I tell him.

Mai you need to tell me when they do things like that. Koujo tells me. Fine I'll tell you from now on. I tell him. Well is there a date you were hoping for? Ayako ask us. The twenty second sounds good to me. Koujo tells Ayako. Oh no their not going to wait that long. Ayako stated. How about the tenth? I ask Ayako.

We will see on your next checkup. If you dilate anymore then I'll make it for the fifth. But for now we'll say the tenth. Ayako tells me. I node my approval. Mai you can only work half days or you'll be lucky to make it till the first. Ayako tells us. We node.

Okay are you sure you don't want to know the sex of the babies? Ayako asked for the hundredth time. No we still want to be surprised. Koujo tells her. Okay well then were gone for this appointment. I want to see you next week. Okay I'll make it with the desk up front. I tell her. Bye guys see you later. She tells us as she leaves the room.

Koujo helps me down from the table and I put back on my pants and shoes. We head out to the suv and Koujo drives us back to the office.

* * *

Koujo's p.o.v.

I'm glad that Mai and the children are doing fine. We walk into the office. My mother is at the door in three secants. Well what did Ayako say? My mother asks us.

Ayako scheduled Mai for a c section on the tenth of June. I stopped for a breath then I start to tell her why but she blurts out... What?! Why?! Wen looks at Mai. Is something wrong? I told you. You should get more rest. I just knew you worked to hard. She stated to Mai.

Mai growled savagely at my mother. Then went into Noll's office and slammed the door closed.

Mother there is nothing wrong with the babies. Ayako just wants to do what is best for the babies! Their already six pounds apices and Mai is three centimeters dilated! So thank you very much mother for upsetting my wife for nothing! I really wish you would shut your mouth and let us tell you what is going on instead of assuming things! I yell at her. While I hear Noll trying to sooth Mai's crying.

I go into Noll's office to calm down Mai but the moment she takes one look at me she starts crying harder. Yasu grabs Mai's hand and pushes past me with Mai. They head straight for the elevators. I try to intervene but Yasu shut the doors on me.

I turn to my mother. Now my wife won't talk to me! Thanks to your damn mouth! I yell at her making her cry. I see Noll motioning me to come into his office.

* * *

Noll's p.o.v.

Koujo I have a message from your wife. I tell him in my steely voice. She said to tell you.

It's her and the kids or your mother. She can not take your mother's verbal abuse anymore. Wen is judging Mai and Mai's had it. She wants Wen out of your apartment or Mai is going to move out herself and I told her she should file for divorce. If you don't kick Wen out with in a week.

Koujo she can't take your mother being up her ass everyday all day. Wen has been nit picking on Mai since day two. Koujo runs out of my office and up the stairs to their apartment no doubt.

* * *

Koujo's p.o.v.

"No she can't leave! I don't know what I'll do with out her." I think to myself.

I get through the door in time to see Mai packing a bag and talking to Yasu.

Mai please talk to me. I plead to her as I come up behind her. I don't want you to leave this is your home. I'm sorry if my mother's being over bearing on you. I'll kick her out now. If it is what you want. I plead to her as I take her into my arms and hold her to my chest as tears fall down my face. She turns to me.

I'm sorry. I just can't take her anymore. She says wiping my tears away. The things she says are down right cruel to me. I already quit doing half of my job at the office and she still isn't satisfied. I love you and I ...I just can't anymore. She tells me while she tried to turn in my embrace.

I'll kick her out now. If you will stay? I tell her looking deep into her eyes. I don't want to leave. I just need her to stop. She states. Go lay down the babies are all wound up. I'll go tell my mother that She needs to pack her things and go to a hotel tell she finds a place. She nodes and walks to the bedroom.

I turn to Yasu. How long has she be talking about leaving? I ask him.

Since after your mother scolded her for taking to hot of a shower a week ago. Yasu tells me.

Why didn't she tell me about this? I ask him. Mai thinks your mother just wants to start fights between the two of you. So she just didn't say anything to you. I think she was afraid you would listen to Wen and not her. Like the time with Max. Yasu tells me. Then places a hand on my shoulder. Just show Mai your loyalties lye with her and she'll be fine. I node my thanks to him and we head back down stairs to the main offices.

I look at my mother. In my office now! I tell her. As I walk to my office and sit behind my desk. She enters a few secants after me.

Are the spell books transferred? I ask her. Yes son. But I have a feeling you have more to tell me. She said taking a seat on one of the chairs in front of my desk.

Your right I do. Are you trying to ruin my marriage? I ask her. No. I just want Mai to take care of herself. She tells me.

If that's true then why are you always causing fights and upsetting her? I ask. Because I know she pushes herself to far. Mother you yelled at her about a shower being to hot. I tell her with my annoyed face. She shrugged. It was to hot. She stated.

Mother I have taken you to see several apartments in the area that where nice. Why did you not chose one? I ask her as I rub my temples.

Because Mai will need help with the babies. So why bother getting a place. She stated. Mother Mai has Sebastian or Claude if she needs help with the children. You need your own place.

You both place why to much faith in those demons! I'm their grandmother and I can do everything they can! She hollered at me.

Mother I hate to tell you this but... Mai and I think its time you move into your own place. I tell her. What?! Your kicking me out!? She shouts at me. Yes mother. Be glad Noll didn't suspend you for the way you treated Mai earlier. She is a sister to him and he can't stand the way you treat Mai and neither can I. I already showed you this fully furnished apartment. Hear is their number. Call and take it. I'll drive you there once your packed up.

I can't believe your treating me like this. She scowled as she walked out of my office and over to the desk. She called the landlady and took the apartment. Then we went up stairs.

She pack her things and I checked on my wife. Seeing her trying to sleep with her belly waying her down. I took my pillow and lifted her belly and slide the pillow under her belly and as I did I feel one of the babies push on my hand. I can't help but smile. Hello little one. Now take a nap now for mommy. I tell him/her and then I call to Sebastian.

Sebastian can you please watch over Mai while I handle some problems? I ask him. He smile at me. **That is not a problem. Claude and I will bring Kiya up here and make lunch for you to eat when you return.** Sebastian I think my mother will be staying away for awhile. I was hoping you and Claude wouldn't mind helping Mai while I'm at the office. I ask him. Claude appeared hold a sleeping Kiya in his arms. **Of course we will help Mistress Mai. One of us will make the meals and clean the house and the other will care for Kiya and help Mai. **He stated to me. Thank you both. They node to me and we head out of the bedroom to let Mai sleep.

Are you ready? I ask my mother. Yes. I' am but I still don't like it. She said sending me a glare. Mother you need to give Mai and I some space and stop nit picking Mai to death. Then maybe Mai will let you help her when the babies are born. I say to her trying to get her to see my point of view. As we head down to the main floor.

Mother let me tell Noll that I'm going to take you to your new place. I'll be right back. I tell her then walk over to Noll office and knock on the door.

Enter.

I open the door and just poke my head in. I'm going to take Wen to her new place. I'll be back shortly. I tell Noll. As long as you put some distance between Mai and her I'm fine with whatever you need to do. Noll states. I node then close the door. Alright lets get you settled in. I tell my mother while I open the door for her.

* * *

Wen's p.o.v.

After Koujo went and got me some groceries he went back to the office. As soon as he pulled out of the drive I smiled and said to myself.

"Well my plan worked. My son has official proven to me that his going to be a better father then his way. I'm so proud of him. But now I'll have to find away to make up with Mai... Shit."

* * *

Mai's p.o.v.

I start to wake when I hear two men talking in hush tones out side the bedroom door. I roll over and let me feet hag off the bed and slide on my slippers. The door opens and their stands my husband with a bottle of sparkling cider in his hand a smile on his face.

Well what are we celebrating? I ask Koujo. The return of our home. He tells me then pops the cork on the cider. I take a glass then give him a kiss that made him lose his balance a little. We pull apart and I look up into his eyes. I can see a little bit of hurt in them. But a lot of love.

Thank you Koujo. I say sitting back down on the bed. For what love? He asks me taking a sip of his own cider. For making your mother leave and for sticking by me. I thought you would choose her over me. I tell him. He took the glass out of my hand and sat it on the night stand with his.

My place and my loyalty is to you and our children. I would never pick anyone over our family Mai. He told me then placed his hand on my stomach. To let the children know he was there.

I love you Koujo. I tell him as I make him lay down with me. We snuggle while my stomach moves with every push and kick.

I'm sorry. I riled them all up. He said with an apologetic smile on his face. It's fine. They love their dad that's all. I tell him while I run my fingers through his hair so I can see his hole face. Koujo what color was your right eye before your powers surfaced? I ask him. It was blue. Why? ? He asked looking up at me.

I was just curious. I wonder what color they'll have? I said placing my hand on the other side of my belly. We'll just have to wait and see. He tells me with his smile that's only for me.


	37. Chapter 37

I own nothing! I know it's been a while since my last update. But I had really bad writers block. I'm sorry guys. **But I promise I will finish this story. **Please read and review. The reviews help me keep at it.

* * *

Gene's journal.

I've been training to be a reaper. I still doubt that I can take someone's life away. But I made a deal with the director of the reapers that if I do this then I can help my brother and have my life back basically. I wonder if Mai misses me yet? I really don't know what's been going on. I hope she had those baby's.

I hate instructor Grill. I seriously want to kill him. He hits on me every time he sees me in the training hall. Undertaker's just weird. But he's a funny guy. His laugh can bring down the house thou. I think he cracked one of the support beams in the records hall with that laugh.

My mind keeps wondering about my love ones. I wonder what they'll say to me when I tell them what I do for "a living now"? More then likely cry then scold me for it. But I'll take it just to see their faces again...

* * *

June 8 at 4: 23 a.m.

Sirens where heard as a women screamed. After she was being loaded into the ambulance. Her loving husband held her hand as pain shot throw her like lighting.

* * *

Lin's p.o.v.

"I fell like I've been sitting in this room waiting for hours. They said they would come for me once the monitors where on Mai. Where's Ayako when I need her?"

Mr. Lin your wife is requesting you. Are you ready to get dressed into some scrubs? A nurse asks me.

Yes. I was starting to worry. I told her as we traveled down the corridor. I know and apologize for that. We where trying to get a operating room for the birth. She responded to me.

She opened the doors to the scrub in room with her badge. We walk in. She hands me what look like the biggest scrubs they have.

Here you need to put these on over your cloths and there are hats on the stand behind you and don't for get to wash your hands. She tells me as she scrubs her own hands.

I rush through everything she told me to do. Then turn to her. Follow me Mr. Lin. As we enter the room I see Mai is laying on the operating table with a curtain covering the lower half of her body.

Mai honey I'm here. I tell her coming up next to her left arm. She instantly grabs my hand. I bend and kiss her forehead. Mai had fear but excitement in her eyes. I smiled at her. Trying to be brave for her.

The surgeon and Ayako come around from the curtain. Were ready to start when ever you two are. Ayako states to us.

I instantly look at Mai. She nodded at me and I look up at Ayako and say. Were ready.

* * *

Waiting Room_

General p.o.v.

Naru and Yasu where the first to arrive. Then Boa-san and John bolted in five minutes later.

How is she? Boa-san asks. We don't know. We just got here five minutes before you. Yasu answered. John looked at everyone. Well I think she will be fine. Koujo's with her and Ayako is in there too. She's in good hands with them. They all nod and try to get comfortable in the waiting room chairs.

* * *

Mai's P.o.v

I held on to Koujo for dear life as I felt a something slide across my skin by my groin. Then their was a huge amount of pressure in me. But I kept looking at Koujo.

He was my rock.

"When I show fear he is strong. When I cry he's the one I cry on. When I' am in danger he's the one to save me. I thank my luckiest star that this unbelievable man is my husband. I would be truly lost without him."

I can feel the pressure slowly decrease and their isn't so much weight on my hips. I look down my body but can see nothing. Then suddenly my eyes shot up to Koujo's face and then there is a little whimpers brake through the silence. Ayako and a nurse come around the curtain holding one little bundles in each of their arms.

The nurse hands Koujo the baby from her arms. Koujo straightens up and then adjusts the baby in to his left arm and chest. Then Ayako hands over the second bundle.

Koujo leans in so I can see our babies. Their sweet little faces are so cute. So far I see they have their Daddy's hair. I start to cry. Koujo their beautiful. Hello little ones. I say through my tears. Koujo kisses me and I stroke their little hands with my fingers.

Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Lin. You have two every precious sons. Ayako states with tears on the corners of her eyes from watching the Koujo and Mai's reaction to their babies.


	38. Chapter 38

I own nothing!

* * *

Lin's p.o.v.

I held my son close to me. Part of me can't believe that I created these two adorable baby's. Mai is holding our first born son Xing and I have little Koujo tucked into me so he could stay warm. Yes Mai gave him my name since we didn't have another boys name picked out.

Ayako said, She needed to take them to be warmed up. I don't want to give them to her. So I glare at her. It's for their health and we need to get Mai into her room. I tell the others what room she's in and I'll bring Xing and little Koujo down when their ready.

I reluctantly hand over Koujo and Mai gives them Xing. they whisk my children away and the nurse comes back. Mrs. Lin we need to get you moved before your pain meds where off. Mai nodes.

I stand there not sure what to do. They lift Mai from the table to a bed and all I can do is move with her. My eyes are glued to Mai's face trying to see if she is in any pain. They move us to room 302 in the maternity wing.

I see Yasu, Noll, Monk and John at the other end of the hallway. "Where is my mother?"

I think to myself. She probably didn't hear her phone when they called her. I shook my head. "She's going to kick herself."

The group rushes to us as Mai is wheeled into the room.

* * *

General p.o.v.

Boa-san, John, Naru and Yasu filed into Mai's room after Koujo. They sat down where ever there was room. Boa-san was the first to speak. Well where's the babies? Are they boy's or girl's? Are you guys ok? Can we hold them? He blurted out in one breath.

Koujo held up a hand to stop Boa-san's questions. Everything went fine. Ayako said that she would bring them up after they are warmed up. Yes you can hold our sons. If you calm down.

Naru smiled a little at the mention of "sons". "Well Gene I can't help but feel you had a hand in that." He thought to himself.

Where's Wen? Mai asked. I called her but she didn't answer. Yasu stated scratching his neck.

She's a heavy sleeper. She probable didn't hear it ring. I'll call her again. Koujo said while pulling out his phone.

He dialed her number and put the phone to his ear. It rang six times before a groggy voice said, Hello.

Mother. Yasu called you earlier. Your grandchildren are here. Koujo tells her then stretches his arm to shield his ears from the squeal of delight on the other end of the phone.

Wen's p.o.v.

I'll be there as fast a cabbie can drive! I said. Koujo heard a click and line went dead.

I changed my cloths grabbing my purse and ran out the door to the street.

I waved down the taxi I saw. I climbed in and handed the cabbie a wad of yen. Hospital and step on it. I ordered him. He looks at me then the yen and said, YES MAMA! HOLD ON TIGHT!

* * *

General p.o.v.

Back in Mai's room. Everyone is sitting and chatting lightly with each other. When a out of breath Wen comes threw the door. I'm here. I'm so sorry I'm late. She tells them.

Mother are you alright? Koujo asks his disheveled mother. Oh Koujo I'm fine. She said patting him on the chest. Now where are my grand babies? She asked with a big smile.

Everyone watch the scene in front of them with smiles. There was a knock on the door. Ayako and the nurse from the O.R. wheeled in the boy's. Xing was snacked up by Yasu and Noll. Wen grabbed little Koujo.

So who does grandma have? Wen asked while rocking baby Koujo. Koujo said with a smile, Well mom you have little Koujo and Noll has Xing. Oh I have grandson's! She said happily.

Noll and Yasu passed Xing to Boa-san and Ayako. Wen passed Koujo Jr to John. Then Noll and Yasu excused themselves saying that they had to get to the office.

Koujo started to open his mouth but Noll spoke for him. You are to stay here till Mai gets discharged. Then I'll think about letting you come to the office. Wen I expect you in by noon okay. She was reluctant but nodded.

Mai looked to Wen after Noll and Yasu took their leave. Wen their going to need your help since Koujo and I are not there. That's all and visiting hours end at ten so you can come by after closing. Wen looked over to Mai. Well I guess your right. I just don't want to leave my grandson's.

Mai's p.o.v.

Once everyone had left after having turns holding both of my sons. It was just our little family. Koujo. I say getting his attention. Yes hun. Does everything feel complet to you like it does to me? I ask him while I hold Koujo Jr. It does Mai. Our family is healthy safe and our lives have forever changed. He replies while rocking Xing. In the rocking chair next to my bed.

But is the change for the better or worse? I ask. Well were just going to have to wait and see. He tells me. Then gives me a gentle kiss. I kiss him back. Knowing no matter what comes are way. We'll always have each other.

* * *

Thank you everyone for supporting this story and the stories to come from it.

Much Love Tashromona


End file.
